


Красная тачка

by new_insensible



Series: Необыкновенное мужество [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Caring Bones, Eventual Kirk/McCoy, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, James T. Kirk & Spock Friendship, M/M, Recovery, SicknessTarsus IV, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Temporary Character Death, radiation poisoning, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/new_insensible/pseuds/new_insensible
Summary: Самое ужасающее, по мнению Леонарда Маккоя, заключалось в том, что Джим вовсе не выглядел мертвым. Вот только неестественная тишина заставляла признать – все, что оставалось, – подписать свидетельство о смерти и приложить его к рапорту об отставке. Через две недели мир изменился вновь, но едва ли ты умер или нет, восстановление от радиационного облучения – долгий, неопределенный путь. Это может заставить Кирка и Маккоя начать говорить о вещах-о-которых-они-не-говорят, а Спока... с момента, когда его пальцы сложились в прощальный та'ал на защитном стекле реакторного отсека, – стать в состоянии почувствовать что-то, чему он не может дать простого объяснения.





	1. Надежда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Red Wheelbarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647843) by [Joules Mer (joulesmer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joulesmer/pseuds/Joules%20Mer). 



> Это перевод первой части серии [Strange Courage](https://archiveofourown.org/series/982452). В названии серии – аллюзия к поэзии Уильяма Карлоса Уильямса (William Carlos Williams):
> 
> It’s a strange courage  
> you give me ancient star:  
> Shine alone in the sunrise  
> toward which you lend no part!  
> (El Hombre)
> 
> Необыкновенным мужеством  
> Наделила меня древняя звезда:  
> Одиноко сиять на восходе солнца  
> к которому не имеешь никакого отношения!

Самое ужасающее, по мнению Леонарда Маккоя, заключалось в том, что Джим вовсе не выглядел мертвым. Налитые кровью глаза скрыты смеженными веками, а радиационные повреждения вполне можно принять за солнечный ожог, мелкие царапины от дневного серфинга. Господи, после потасовки в баре он выглядел куда хуже. Вот только пугающая тишина заставляла нервы доктора Маккоя звенеть. Люди никогда не бывали такими. Живые люди. Все, что ему оставалось – подписать свидетельство о смерти и приложить его к рапорту об исключении из списков личного состава. Скотти издал задушенный вздох – звук, исходящий, казалось, откуда-то издалека, поглощенный шумом крови в ушах. 

Джим выглядел хорошо. Боже, он выглядел лучше, чем хорошо – он выглядел превосходно. Как и всегда. Внезапная волна паники накатила приступом тошноты, руки беспомощно опустились. Леонард готов был рухнуть, прямо там – перед шокировано молчавшим экипажем. Необходимо было двигаться.

Добравшись до стула, силясь унять жжение в глазах, он поднял руку к лицу, будто мог сдержать слезы усилием воли. Попытки справиться с готовыми вырваться рыданиями отзывались болью в диафрагме, и, даже несмотря на присутствие всех этих людей вокруг, он не мог заставить себя собраться. Джима больше не было, и кто бы что ни произнес по этому поводу – все ушло вместе с ним. Было… невыносимо.

Слабый мурлыкающий звук привлек его внимание, доктор сморгнул слезы, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд. Недоверие сменилось приливом адреналина, невероятные кривые на панели монитора бились всплесками надежды. Собственный крик показался незнакомым:  
– Криокапсулу! Быстро!

Вскипевшая следом деятельность, помещение Кирка в криостаз – разожгли надежду куда ярче, чем имели на это право. «Я _обещаю_ , Джим, – сказал он, не произнося ни слова, – _клянусь, я тебя вытащу_ ». Криокапсула с шипением загерметизировалась, и он старался думать о чем угодно, только не о шансах провернуть обещанное.

Время летело слишком стремительно до тех пор, пока в его руке не оказалась пробирка с кровью Хана. Спок был рядом, но ни одного слова об этике или клятве Гиппократа не прозвучало. Криокапсула перед ними ожидала следующего шага. Конечно Маккой понимал, что следовало бы делать это в Медицинском центре Звездного флота, где в его распоряжении были бы все новейшие уникальные системы жизнеобеспечения и никакой искусственной гравитации, готовой отказать в любой момент. Но останки Вендженс все еще тлели на поверхности, он не знал, в каком состоянии медицинские корпуса, и имеется ли вообще возможность спуска. Не говоря о том, что любые попытки воскрешения медицинским сообществом не одобрялись.

Так что, переступив через свои страхи, он взялся за приготовление сыворотки, по большей части полагаясь на интуицию, ведь люди и трибблы – не одно и то же. К тому же типичные процессы трупного разложения имели отличия от подобных радиационных повреждений. Впрочем, у него была готовая схема для проблемы с тромбоцитами, так что он решил попытаться.  
Пришлось прогнать всех сочувствующих и зевак, в помещении были оставлены только Спок и доверенная медсестра. Лабораторная центрифуга пришла в действие, выдав препарат, готовый к инфузии. Отдельный хирургический бокс надежно скрыл их от посторонних глаз.

– Откройте криокапсулу, положите его на биокровать, – голос Маккоя звучал сорвано и грубо даже для его собственного слуха. Первым на его слова среагировал Спок, он открыл капсулу и переместил тело капитана. Биомониторы хранили мертвое молчание, и, будь все проклято, если это не потрясло Леонарда, хотя он, казалось бы, знал, чего ожидать.

Кожа Кирка была холодной. Спок осторожно наклонил его голову, чтобы обеспечить более удобное положение. Как будто это могло что-то изменить.  
Вулканцу вспомнились собственные, давно произнесенные слова: «Капитан не может обмануть смерть». Едва сдерживаемые эмоции бушевали внутри, требуя освобождения. « _Принимая неизбежное, обретаешь мир_ » – обычно успокаивающая, знакомая с детства фраза сейчас казалась насмешкой.

Медсестра приготовила все инструменты, которые потребовал Маккой, не имеющий четкого представления о том, что ему действительно может понадобиться.  
– Что ж, – глядя в глаза вулканцу, врач подключил трансфузионную систему, пытаясь игнорировать ускорившееся сердцебиение, – начнем. 

Они молча наблюдали за движением сыворотки в системе по направлению к груди капитана, пока та, наконец, не достигла своей цели. Одна минута. Две минуты... По сравнению с предыдущим экспериментом над трибблом, он изменил методику, увеличив давление в системе, стремясь обеспечить надежное попадание препарата в центральный кровоток. Большее количество тромбоцитов относительно массы тела... Пять минут. Должен ли он вернуть Кирка в криостаз? Каждая потерянная минута уменьшала шансы на восстановление функций мозга... если эти шансы еще оставались.

Десять минут. Доктор внезапно осознал, что крепко вцепился в край стола – так, что побледнели костяшки пальцев. Что хуже – медсестра начала подводить. Во всех ее действиях – в проверке замерших показаний, в изменении настроек – во всем, сквозил невысказанный скептицизм. Спок все еще стоял неподвижно, время от времени переводя взгляд с мониторов на лицо капитана.

Сорок пять минут. Мониторы ожили. Еще не жизненные показатели, но хоть что-то. Маккой так надолго задержал дыхание, что почувствовал начинающееся головокружение. Затем функциональные уровни на экране с мягким звуком начали подниматься – медленно поползли вверх, замирая и снова двигаясь в рост.

– Будь я проклят... – Маккой вытащил портативный сканер, пробормотав, когда начали появляться первые данные: – что ж, видимо я _буду_.

– Доктор? – Спок не мог сдержаться, его эмоциональный контроль снова грозил рухнуть.

– Да подожди, черт возьми! – Повторное сканирование и сравнение результатов накалили атмосферу настолько, что ему пришлось набрать воздуха, прежде чем сказать: – Работает, Спок. Он пока не ожил, но ткани регенерируют. Мне нужен кардиостимулятор и кортикальный стимулятор, – скомандовал он, с нетерпеливым жестом.

Медсестра поспешила исполнить это распоряжение и, после двух попыток стимуляции, третий жизненно важный монитор начал показывать пульс – еще слабый, но уже более-менее регулярный. Зрение Маккоя внезапно потеряло четкость. Слезы, – понял он, – господи, что за странная штука эта нервная система... Наскоро проморгавшись, он вернул способность нормально видеть, как раз к моменту, чтобы успеть уловить еле заметное движение грудной клетки Кирка – слабую попытку вдохнуть. Тут же включилась система искусственной вентиляции легких, стимулируя нормализацию дыхания. 

– Доктор? – Спок подошел ближе, и получилось почти шепотом.

Маккою пришлось прочистить горло, чтобы ответить:  
– Он возвращается, Спок.

– Нам известно… – Спок замолчал, не зная, что спросить. Мозговая функция? Повреждение нервной системы? Мог ли капитан – вот так просто взять и очнуться?..

– Можно с уверенностью сказать, что я ничего не знаю, Спок. С технической точки зрения все это невозможно.  
Маккой мог только наблюдать за мониторами и надеяться. Жизненные показатели были слабыми, но присутствовали. Клеточный урон медленно обращался вспять. Эффект от облучения был катастрофическим: поражение тканей, разрушение миелиновой оболочки нервных волокон, массивное кровоизлияние. Активность мозга все еще была значительно ниже нормы. Даже если бы оставшиеся клетки были регенерированы, необходимо было бы решить проблему вывода огромного количества клеточных отходов. Потеря мышечной ткани, вероятно, была неизбежной. И Джим – был ли он еще там... доктор не знал.

Уровни биологических показателей, в конечном счете, добрались до нижней границы нормального диапазона, и Маккой уже чувствовал себя готовым петь, однако, эйфория была недолгой. Прежде чем он смог объявить хорошие новости, раздался сигнал тревоги. Он сверился со сканером и выругался:  
– Дерьмо!  
И ту же еще один сигнал добавился к вопящему хору, в котором утонули его проклятия. Температура тела Кирка достигла нормы, а затем рванула до сорока градусов по Цельсию и продолжила подниматься. Схватив гипоспрей, Маккой набрал дозу, ввел ее – безрезультатно.

– Доктор? – на этот раз медсестра, поддерживающая видимость спокойствия, но явно переживающая. 

– Его температура вышла из-под контроля. Если это продолжится, мозг поджарится, прежде чем у него будет шанс очнуться... – Лицо капитана покрылось каплями пота, кожа горела. – Это должно быть реакция на переливание, но…

Едва прозвучал третий сигнал тревоги, Кирк забился в яростных судорогах, охвативших все тело. Маккой успел лишь отчаянно выкрикнуть вулканцу:  
– Убедись, что он не упадет!  
Спок немедленно пришел на помощь, в то время как врач схватил другой препарат, заправил гипоспрей, дважды промахнувшись, прежде чем ввести его в мечущееся тело. Интенсивность приступа росла, пока, конечности Кирка не оказались жестко зафиксированы. Не добившись эффекта через минуту, Маккой попробовал еще один противосудорожный препарат, затем другой, наконец, решился на четвертый, рискуя вызвать опасное взаимодействие. Несмотря на попытки сбить лихорадку при помощи охлаждающих гелевых одеял, приступ длился более часа – достаточно долго, чтобы вызвать вторичное повреждение мозга. Изо рта и носа капитана пошла желтоватая пена с кровью, но Спок продолжал сдерживать его конвульсии, не обращая внимание на перепачканные руки. Все прекратилось лишь затем, чтобы смениться внезапным отеком и тревожным миганием монитора, предупреждающем о синдроме высвобождения цитокинов.

Слишком измученный, даже для того, чтобы снова выругаться, Маккой заправил еще один гипоспрей и прижал его к многострадальной шее капитана.  
– Цитокиновый шторм, – он заправил еще один, пояснив: – системная воспалительная реакция. Может случится рецидив, даже если сперва покажется, что есть улучшение.  
Лицо Кирка отекло так сильно, что черты исказились: глаза заплыли, губы растянулись. Затем началось кровоизлияние – кровь вытекала из уголков глаз, из носа... Еще один препарат, казалось, наконец-то принес эффект – недостаточный, чтобы снять отек, но, по крайней мере остановивший процесс.

– Проклятье, Джим, – прошептал Маккой, яростно глядя на сканер, – не позволяй этому стать моим последним воспоминанием о тебе. 

Один час и два препарата спустя смертельная отечность начала постепенно спадать. Жизненные показатели кажется стабилизировались – за пределами нормального диапазона, но далеко от критического. Стимуляторы и дополнительные системы жизнеобеспечения все еще интенсивно работали, поддерживая еле теплящуюся жизнь. Активность мозга была минимальной, неустойчивой, но, возможно, снова приходила в норму.  
Маккой внезапно осознал насколько яркое освещение в медотсеке. Он вспотел, будто пробежал марафон, окружающее мерцало и расплывалось. Утеревшись рукавом, он попытался вернуть концентрацию.

– Доктор?

Спок. Он на мгновение зажмурился и обнаружил, что вулканец пристально смотрит на него вопросительно приподняв бровь. Судя по всему, вулканский контроль восстанавливался, он лишь повернул голову в сторону Маккоя спросив:  
– Вы в порядке, доктор?

Он не был в порядке. И не будет в порядке, пока Джим не спрыгнет с койки, улыбаясь и поддразнивая его. Именно в этот миг Маккой осознал, что тело на биокровати было живым, и это открытие обрушилось на него всей своей тяжестью. Опухший до неузнаваемости, да, но живой! Останется ли капитан таким, или вновь станет тем же самым _Джимом_ – было непонятно, но даже так это было чертовски лучше, чем смерть.  
Чуть споткнувшись, Леонард сделал пару шагов и тяжело опустился в кресло, глубоко вдохнув, чтоб прийти в себя. 

На плечо легла рука, удерживая его в реальности. Он с усилием выровнял дыхание, дождавшись пока мутная пелена не исчезла, и обнаружил, что рядом стоит Спок. Медсестра отошла к противоположной стороне бокса, занявшись сверкой показаний мониторов. То, что вулканец может предложить поддержку таким вот тактильным способом – стало вторым чудом дня.  
Взглянув на жизненные показатели, Маккой не мог сдержать волну тепла, разливающуюся в груди.  
– Он жив, Спок. Его тело, по крайней мере. Функции мозга… – он махнул рукой в сторону мониторов, – это ненормально, но мы не будем знать, в каком он состоянии, пока все не успокоится. И гиперцитокинемия снова может начаться, даже при должной терапии.

– Но надежда есть?

– Проблески, – ответил он, с усилием поднимаясь. 

Мониторы утверждали, что они сражались за Кирка на протяжении почти пяти часов, а с тех пор, как был открыт мешок для тела, прошло шесть.

К Споку, похоже, тоже пришло это осознание, подавшись назад, он мягко произнес:  
– Я должен вернуться на мостик, отправить сообщение командованию. Что мне передать экипажу? – спросил он минутой позже. 

Маккой нервно сглотнул:  
– Скажи, можно надеяться.  
Казалось вулканец коротко, безмолвно попрощался с капитаном, прежде чем покинуть медицинский бокс. 

Показания биомониторов похоже стабилизировались, поэтому Маккой отпустил медсестру, попросив ее до конца смены брать лишь легкие случаи и обеспечить, чтоб кто-то на всякий случай оставался в резерве.  
Кирк все еще был ужасно опухшим, с покрытой пятнами, покрасневшей кожей, но мерное жужжание системы вентиляции легких подтверждало, что он был, пока еще, жив.

В боксе царил беспорядок: разбросанные по полу ампулы, кровать – вся в пятнах от жидкостей, о которых ему не хотелось бы думать. В нос ударили неожиданно резкие запахи пота, крови и мочи. Со вздохом Маккой вытащил емкость с теплой водой, достал из-под стола рулон чистой ткани, затем снял грязные простыни и выбросил их в угол. Склонившись над своим пациентом, он начал осторожно мыть настрадавшееся тело, доверительно сообщая:  
– Знаешь, думаю, я не делал этого со времен медицинского колледжа. Ты должен чувствовать себя польщенным.

Смочив стерильную ткань, он осторожно смыл запекшуюся кровь из уголков отекших глаз Джима. Для верности прошелся влажной тканью по стриженной голове. Кисти, предплечье, изгиб ключицы, бывший раньше мускулистым, а теперь распухший до неузнаваемости живот. Хотел бы он взять и смыть все повреждения и болезни. Еще один кусок ткани… Он вздохнул:  
– Вот почему у меня есть медсестры, Джим. Знаю, ты предпочел бы одну из них, но куда деваться. Ты застрял здесь со мной. – Одна его бровь в удивлении поднялась: – Так-так, значит и этой части тела, не удалось избежать отека. Бедолага…

Это был монотонный, медитативный процесс, но он был только рад возможности очистить голову от мыслей, сосредоточившись на простой задаче. Еще одно мягкое движение вдоль правой стопы, и он отложил тряпку, чтобы взять новое одеяло и осторожно его постелить.  
Стоя у изголовья биокровати, глядя на все еще искаженные черты, обнадеженный показаниями мониторов, он наконец позволил слезе упасть. Одной, затем другой, и наконец задушенный всхлип вырвался сквозь сжатые зубы и заставил его плечи дрогнуть.

Он прекрасно знал, вероятность, что Джим умрет существовала всегда. Каждая красная тревога или безумная высадка во время очередной суицидальной миссии доводили его нервы до предела, но вопреки этому, он приучил себя держаться, задвигая мысли об этой вероятности далеко на край сознания. Со временем страх не уменьшился, но стал тем, к чему он привык – наподобие музыки в соседней комнате, что всегда оставалась на краю восприятия. Сейчас эта уверенность была разрушена, мир доктора слетел со своей орбиты, так, что вернуть его обратно теперь мог бы только Джим.

Несколькими палубами выше, на уровне мостика, распахнулись двери турболифта, и одновременно с этим Спок осознал, что должен был сменить униформу. Брошенный вниз взгляд подтвердил его опасения, – на одежде были заметны пятна от пота, крови, каких-то других неизвестных жидкостей. Но было поздно, головы присутствующих повернулись к дверям.  
Распрямив плечи, вулканец шагнул вперед, окинув взглядом членов экипажа, – все это время все они не покидали своих станций.  
– Статус?

Сулу поднялся, чтобы освободить ему капитанское кресло, докладывая:  
– Мы на устойчивой орбите, сэр. Инженерные системы, согласно отчетам, сильно повреждены, но стабильны. По поступившим сведениям, у нас двадцать один погибший, тридцать пять случаев получения серьезных травм и трое пропавших без вести. По предварительным оценкам количество жертв на поверхности превышает пятнадцать тысяч, но эта информация официально не подтверждена. Звездный флот попросил нас по возможности сохранять дислокацию, так как в Сан-Франциско объявлено чрезвычайное положение. Адмирал Арчер в последний раз выходил на связь около часа назад и попросил вас предоставить отчет, как только будет возможно.

– Спок? – Ниота так нерешительно произнесла его имя, что вулканец ощутил, как пошатнулся едва восстановленный эмоциональный контроль.

Взгляд Чехова скользнул по разводам на форме коммандера, и юный навигатор побледнел.

Отказавшись садиться, стоя рядом с капитанским креслом Джима, Спок заставил себя встретить взгляды товарищей по команде.  
– Доктор считает, что мы должны позволить себе надеяться.

– Мы можем его увидеть? – Ухура посмотрела ему в глаза и поспешила продолжить: – или, по крайней мере, Скотти? Он так усердно работал и… – Она не смогла бы даже попытаться описать выражение лица инженера.

– Состояние Джима... неустойчиво, – Спок знал, что доктор не захочет, чтобы кто-то мешался ему под ногами, в то время как он все еще пытается взять под контроль состояние капитана. Не говоря уже о том, что привычные черты по-прежнему были почти неузнаваемы. – Нам придется подождать, пока визиты посетителей не будут разрешены.

Он чувствовал их боль и страх, но это был профессиональный экипаж, готовый вернуться к своим обязанностям.


	2. Вмешательство

Шесть дней. Маккой упал в кресло в своем маленьком кабинете при отделении реанимации, голова шла кругом от усталости. Они транспортировались в Медицинский центр Звездного флота спустя двенадцать часов после переливания, и он до сих пор не покидал свой пост. За это время случился еще один цитокиновый шторм, судороги, дни, когда волны лихорадки заставляли тело Джима обливаться потом. Мышечные ткани, которые сперва хорошо реагировали на переливание, теперь быстро деградировали от продолжающегося истощения. Хуже всего, что мозговая активность Джима была все еще очень неустойчива.

Уперевшись лбом в прохладную поверхность стола, Маккой решал – нужна ли ему еще одна чашка кофе или инъекция стимулятора.

– При всем уважении, сэр, выглядите вы дерьмово.

М'Бенга. Леонард поднял взгляд, чтобы обнаружить своего заместителя, с улыбкой взирающего на него из дверного проема.

Со стоном Маккой потянулся, ощутив хруст суставов, и ответил:  
– Закрою глаза на нарушение субординации. Но только на этот раз, поскольку похоже ты прав.

– Тебе нужно немного отдохнуть, Лен, или мне придется начать лечить еще и тебя.

– Я в порядке, я просто…

М'Бенга вошел, прервав своего командующего офицера:   
– Нет, просто ты суеверный. – Маккой захлопнул рот и нахмурился, а его собеседник продолжил: – Это знакомо. Это и со мной случается – в тяжелых случаях. Но ты не сможешь ему помочь, если тоже сляжешь.

Маккой нахмурился еще больше, однако коротким кивком признал истину в словах другого врача. 

– В твое отсутствие с ним все будет в порядке, я буду здесь все время. Прошло больше двадцати четырех часов со времени последней лихорадки и два дня с момента последнего приступа.

– Его цитокины…

М'Бенга снова перебил, напомнив:  
– Под контролем. И системное нарушение клеточных структур – моя специальность. – Смягчившись, он предложил компромисс: – Если ты действительно не собираешься уходить, я освобожу для тебя помещение. И сразу же сообщу, если в состоянии капитана что-то изменится.

Собрав силы, Маккой резко поднялся со стула, и, оставив без внимания падд с последним графиком, направился по коридору в комнату для посетителей. Опустившись на кровать, он смутно осознал, что должен бы сперва принять душ, но тут же провалился в глубокий сон.

**********

Двенадцать дней спустя Маккой, наконец, позволил себе надеяться. Надеяться по-настоящему. Реакции на переливание прекратились, и терапия переключилась с простого удержания жизненных показателей – на регенерацию нервной ткани и попытки свести к минимуму потерю мышечной массы. Спок посещал капитана почти ежедневно, но остальных держали на расстоянии. Все было слишком шатким, слишком неопределенным. Однако последние двадцать четыре часа убедили его, что Джим скорее всего все еще с ними, по крайней мере в какой-то степени, поскольку активность его мозга медленно возвращалась к чему-то похожему на результаты последнего прижизненного сканирования.

Медицинская униформа Маккоя была мягкой, белой и, что примечательно, чистой – ощутимое облегчение после почти двух недель крови и пота. Его внимание привлек тихий стон, а затем всплеск гамма-активности на кортикальном мониторе. Шагнув к изголовью кровати, Маккой, с готовым выпрыгнуть из груди сердцем, спросил:   
– Джим?

Пульс капитана ускорился, глаза быстро двигались за закрытыми веками, стон сменился слабым хрипом.

– Джим? – Маккой спросил более твердо: – Джим, ты можешь открыть глаза?

В дыхании Кирка случилась заминка, потом ничего. Казалось, он снова погрузился в состояние более ограниченного сознания.

Вздохнув, Маккой закончил с картой и опустил жалюзи, чтобы свет не падал на лицо пациента. На всякий случай, – напомнил он себе. Желудок заурчал, и он установил дистанционный мониторинг, запрограммировав падд на сигнал тревоги при обнаружении любых ухудшений. Сэндвич. Сэндвич он мог контролировать. И может быть, еще какой-нибудь «не ужасный» суп, из тех, что давали недавно.

Рука уже держалась за дверную ручку, когда слабое бормотание заставило его замереть:   
– Как наш корабль?

Доктор так резко развернулся, что свело живот, и уставился на своего пациента.   
– Джим?! – В четыре быстрых шага он вернулся к изголовью, всматриваясь в лицо капитана, – ты меня слышишь?

Черты Кирка оставались расслабленными, а следующие тихо произнесенные им слова несли мало смысла:   
– Ты использовал против него то, что он хотел. Красивый ход.  
Маккою пришлось наклониться, чтобы расслышать, он хмурился, пытаясь понять.

Через мгновение капитан продолжил:   
–Ты поступил бы так же.

Только тогда Маккой догадался, что это был не сон, а воспоминания. Воспроизведение какого-то разговора...

Еще одна фраза прозвучала неразборчиво, но следующая была кристально ясной, заставив сердце доктора болезненно сжаться:   
– Мне страшно, Спок. Помоги мне побороть страх. Как ты избавился от эмоций и чувств?

Маккой тяжело выдохнул:   
– Иисус, Джим. – Он приподнял одно веко, но безрезультатно – ни движения, ни малейшей реакции на свет.

Голос Джима стал более высоким и прерывистым – слабая копия его обычного тембра, когда он прошептал:   
– Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, почему я не мог позволить тебе умереть. Почему я за тобой вернулся…

– Потому что ты – мой друг. 

Голос Спока из дверного проема едва не стоил врачу сердечного приступа. Маккой выпрямился, разворачиваясь, чтобы встретить взгляд вулканца. Сделав нерешительный шаг в палату, Спок спросил:   
– Он... не в сознании?

– Нет. На самом деле, нет. Он близок, возможно на днях. Но сейчас это больше похоже на бред. Его первые слова.

Брови Спока сдвинулись:  
– Он бредит о своей смерти?

В глубине души Маккой уже догадывался, о чем шла речь, но подтверждение, тем не менее, потрясло. Отрывисто кивнув, он повернулся обратно и включил портативный сканер, наблюдая, как успокаиваются показатели.   
– Он снова стабилен.

– Скорее всего он скоро очнется?

Прикусив щеку изнутри, Маккой на мгновение замер, прежде чем покачать головой.   
– Не думаю. Не раньше, чем завтра, может быть – послезавтра. «Если он вообще очнется», – осталось недосказанным. Они были так чертовски близки, но пока Джим не открыл глаза, Маккой не был готов давать какие-либо прогнозы.

– Тогда, доктор, вы могли бы присоединиться ко мне за обедом.

Перепроверив дистанционный контроль на падде еще раз, Маккой убедился, что все работает без сбоев и нареканий.

**********

Следующий день начался многообещающе, но обернулся очередным пустым ожиданием. Мозговая активность капитана продолжала нормализовываться, но кроме нескольких случаев бессознательного бреда никаких признаков скорого пробуждения не было. Пока этого не случилось – пока Джим не очнулся и не улыбнулся ему, доктор не собирался праздновать. Он видел похожие случаи и раньше, когда очевидное выздоровление полностью так и не наступало, а надежда в итоге обращалась трагедией снова и снова. Несмотря на обнадеживающие результаты сканирования и тот факт, что Спок, казалось, распознал бессознательное бормотание Джима два дня назад, Маккой не мог испытывать облегчения. Пока еще нет. Это все мой пессимизм, – думал он про себя, – чертовски хорошо, что Джим может быть оптимистом для нас обоих.

Он провел ночь в соседней палате, мониторы были подключены к падду, лежащему на кровати рядом с его головой, на всякий случай, потому что он не собирался позволить Джиму очнуться в одиночестве. Только не после того, как тот _умер_.

Утреннее сканирование убедило его, что грядет день истины. Спок, похоже, тоже что-то почувствовал, потому что с типичной вулканской пунктуальностью возник в дверях, как раз в момент, когда Маккой поправлял жалюзи – чтобы добавить света, но тщательно скрыть вид на изуродованную линию горизонта.

Они терпеливо ждали, в то время как монитор показывал устойчивую динамику – сознание возвращалось. Маккой ощутил сухость во рту – от страха, что глаза Джима откроются, но ни памяти, ни его личности там не будет.

Целиком поглощенный наблюдением, он фиксировал как Джим приходит в себя: быстрые движения глаз за закрытыми веками в финальной агонии сна, два рваных вдоха, и вот его глаза распахнулись, дезориентировано оглядывая мир, голова повернулась, и взгляд остановился на докторе.

Прилив облегчения стер из памяти все, что он должен был или собирался сказать, и Маккой выпалил:   
– О, только без мелодрам! Ты и умереть-то толком не успел. – Он взмахнул сканером и сосредоточился на изучении результатов, чтоб избежать эмоциональной неловкости. – Это все последствия переливания. Ты был без сознания в течение двух недель.

Растерянные голубые глаза попытались следить за его движениями, затем взгляд капитана сосредоточился, он хрипло прошептал:  
– Переливание?

Маккой не мог припомнить ничего лучшего, из когда-либо произнесенного Джимом. Скрывая эмоции под маской недовольства, он объяснил:   
– Ты получил большую дозу радиации. У нас не было выбора.

– Хан? – голос Джима был хриплым от непривычки и слабости. Но это само по себе было радостно слышать, это означало, что Джим помнил. 

– После его поимки я синтезировал сыворотку из его суперкрови, – он был не в силах сдержать иронию, ведь после всего этого стресса он был здесь – _с Джимом_ , добавив: – Скажи-ка, не тянет прикончить кого-нибудь? Вспышки ярости? Деспотизм?

Джим, конечно, не мог не отшутиться:   
– Не более, чем обычно. – Он моргнул, будто ему было трудно держать глаза открытыми. – Как ты его поймал?

Это напомнило Маккою, что пора отказаться от монополии на этого человека. Шагнув в сторону, он признался:   
– Я этого не делал.

Джим взглянул мимо доктора, заметил Спока, и его лицо осветила теплая улыбка.  
– Ты спас мне жизнь.

Перенастраивая сканер, Маккой не смог удержаться:   
– Знаешь, Ухура и я тоже в этом поучаствовали…

На обычно бесстрастном лице вулканца отражались эмоции. Слабый изгиб губ и что-то в темных глазах, что можно считать вулканским эквивалентом улыбки.   
– А вы спасли жизнь мне, капитан. И всему...

Прервав своего офицера, Джим произнес устало:   
– Спок, постой… просто... Спасибо.

Судя по всему, между ними наконец-то установилось взаимопонимание, так что Спок ответил лишь:   
– Пожалуйста, Джим.

Улыбка капитана стала шире, он начал усиленно моргать, пытаясь удержаться в реальности. Но что бы он не хотел сказать – слова утонули в сонном бормотании, взгляд затуманился. Мониторы изменили цвет, указывая на сон, – стабильный, исцеляющий сон.

Маккой успел сделать лишь три шага от палаты, прежде чем его накрыло, прямо там – коридоре, как только вторая дверь затворились за спиной. Ноги просто отказались его держать, и он медленно сполз по стене. Леонард еще никогда не ощущал себя таким старым. 

Он чувствовал онемение. Пустоту. Будто последние недели выпотрошили его – опустошили и оставили наедине с глубоко засевшей болью. Странная реакция, ведь он должен бы радоваться от облегчения.

В поле его зрения остановилась пара ботинок – флотских, глянцевых, черных, аккуратных и с замечательным блеском, несмотря на очевидные признаки износа. Он проследил глазами вверх от обуви к серыми форменным брюкам, чтобы обнаружить Спока, смотрящего на него как на особенно любопытный экземпляр.

Некоторое время они молча изучали друг друга, прежде чем вулканец произнес:   
– Он спит.

Маккой кивнул, тут же ощутив головокружение.

– Правильно ли я предполагаю, что вы не были снаружи с момента транспортации?

Доктор открыл рот, чтобы ответить, затем закрыл, понимая, что ответить нечего. Он удивленно запротестовал, когда сильные руки взяли его за плечи, подняв на ноги почти без усилий. Оказавшись в вертикальном положении, он обнаружил, что его упорно направляют по коридору к лифтам. Только когда двери лифта открылись, он наконец нашел в себе силы возразить вслух:   
– Спок, какого черта ты делаешь?  
Рука на его предплечье только упрямо сжалась в ответ, потянув в кабину. 

Когда двери лифта открылись, Маккоя ослепил солнечный свет, бьющий через окна вестибюля. Спок шагнул вперед, потянув врача за собой. Они подошли к дверям, и Маккой почувствовал, как в груди вспыхнула искра страха. Он понимал, что это иррационально, но попытался сопротивляться, нисколько не заботясь о том, как это выглядит со стороны.   
Мягким, но не терпящим возражений тоном Спок заявил:   
– Не пытайтесь бороться со мной, доктор.

Маккой был уверен, что его ботинки оставили царапины на полу, его просто выставили за порог здания, хотя он не сделал ни шага. 

Солнечный свет резанул по глазам, заставив зажмуриться, с осознанием, что его все еще тянут вперед – на улицу. Он был оглушен. После долгого времени, проведенного в искусственной атмосфере герметичных корабельных отсеков, а затем двух недель стерильного воздуха систем жизнеобеспечения медицинского центра, легкий бриз осеннего дня, несущий аромат эвкалипта и кедра, слабые запахи пыли и дыма – подавляли.

Движение наконец прекратилось, и направляющая его рука заставила опуститься вниз. Сосредотачиваясь, чтобы прояснить зрение, Маккой обнаружил, что они сидят бок о бок на скамейке, обращенной к маленькому фонтану. Страх свернулся клубком в его груди, заставляя руки дрожать, лоб покрылся испариной. 

Рука Спока поднялась с предплечья к его шее и надавила на какую-то точку, из-за чего по позвоночнику словно прошел разряд. Страх… исчез.

– Что это? – Маккой внезапно почувствовал, что снова может свободно дышать, эмоции схлынули, – какого черта это было?

Спок бросил на доктора полный сочувствия взгляд и пояснил:   
– Мягкая форма нейростимуляции, доктор, ничего плохого.

Чувство эмоциональной перегруженности отступало – ветерок ласково взъерошил его волосы, солнечные лучи приятно согревали лицо, он вздохнул с признательностью, опустошение все еще ощущалось, но он наконец-то почувствовал себя _хорошо_.

Некоторое время они сидели молча, – несколько минут или чуть больше, прежде чем Спок чуть сдвинулся, чтобы достать из кармана чип-карту.   
– Вам предоставлено временное жилье в Пресидио.

– Спок, я ...

Вулканец пресек его протесты:   
– Я попросил доктора М’Бенгу наблюдать за капитаном и связаться с нами, при обнаружении каких-либо изменений в его статусе. Ранее вы сами сказали, что Джим вряд ли пробудится до завтра. В настоящее время вы нуждаетесь в отдыхе _вне_ медицинского центра. Я убежден, что ваша семья была бы благодарна любому вашему сообщению, как и экипаж мостика.

Он понятия не имел, откуда Спок узнал, что он ни с кем не связывался последние две недели. И сразу на ум пришли другие мысли: корабль понес тяжелый урон, осталось ли у него еще хоть какое-то имущество? У него был маленький шкафчик с вещами на Земле, но он даже не мог вспомнить, что там.   
– Энтерпрайз...

– Экипаж отправлен в длительный отпуск, а судно – на орбитальные верфи для оценки ущерба.

Отлично. Он остался без вещей.

Будто прочитав его мысли, Спок продолжил:   
– Вашей каюте не было нанесено серьезного вреда, я взял на себя смелость переправить ваши вещи на адрес временного жилья.

Внутренне застонав, Леонард проворчал:   
– Мне жаль энсина, который был вынужден это делать.

Брови Спока удивленно приподнялись:  
– Не стоит, доктор, я сделал это самостоятельно.

О... Он рискнул взглянуть на вулканца, встретив бесстрастный взгляд темных глаз.   
– Хм, хорошо. Спасибо, Спок.   
Он повертел в руке чип-карту, понимая, что никакие возражения не будут приняты.

– Правильно ли я предполагаю, что капитан будет дольше бодрствовать завтра?

Перемена темы застала врасплох, и он задумался на мгновение, прежде чем ответить.   
– Думаю да, но утверждать трудно. Он будет очень слабым. Еще долго. «Он успеет это _возненавидеть_ », – не стал договаривать он.

– Мы должны подготовиться к вопросам о его состоянии для возвращения в строй.

– Проклятье, Спок, да он только очнулся! – волна гнева окатила врача.

– Я не спрашиваю, доктор, но хотел предупредить вас, что другие будут.

Леонард сдулся.   
– Конечно ты прав. – Спок не спросил бы, не будь это важно, видимо кто-то уже интересовался. – Кто-то задавал вопросы?

– Меня неоднократно вызывали для дачи показаний, как и остальных членов команды мостика. Адмирал Барнетт сумел помешать им добраться до вас, пока вы отвечали за судьбу Джима.

Маккой потер лицо рукой, потому что, _конечно же_ , было дознание.

Спок проследил за этим жестом и продолжил:   
– Предательство адмирала Маркуса вызвало серьезное потрясение. Адмиралы Чандра и Луи возглавляют следствие. 

Это было хорошей новостью – оба были друзьями Пайка и ценили Джима… И тут еще одна мысль легла на сердце тяжелым грузом – утром Джим был слишком не в себе, чтобы задавать вопросы, но вряд ли это продлится долго.   
– Спок... – ему пришлось прочистить горло, чтобы продолжить, – Джим будет спрашивать про Энтерпрайз, но он понятия не имеет о Сан-Франциско…

Вулканец понял, что врач был слишком сосредоточен на своем пациенте, чтобы интересоваться новостями, поэтому сообщил:   
– Двадцать два члена экипажа погибли. Как первый офицер я связался с их семьями. Количество жертв в Сан-Франциско в настоящее время достигло пятнадцати тысяч двухсот.

Его слова ударили Маккоя под дых.   
– Он решит, что не справился.

Спок поднял бровь:  
– Напротив, его чествуют как героя. Энтерпрайз не упал, и Хан не смог нанести разрушения, которые планировал. Бессчетное количество жизней было спасено.

Маккой снова почувствовал себя старым и уставшим. Все, на сегодня с него хватит. Нужно сосредоточиться на том, что Джим выжил.   
– Полагаю, я последую твоему приказу и отдохну.

Никакого приказа не было, но вулканец не поправил его, просто поднялся следом и предложил:   
– Увидимся завтра, доктор.

**********

Запахи пыли и дыма преследовали его, пока он двигался по разрушенному городу, огибая зону отчуждения вокруг крушения Вендженс. Повсюду трудились бригады рабочих: разбирали завалы, искали выживших, сумевших укрыться под землей. Выйдя к Пресидио, Маккой несказанно обрадовался свежему океанскому бризу.   
Предназначенное для него жилье располагалось на холме с видом на мост. Лифт, откликнувшийся на его чип-карту, вознес его на удивительно высокий уровень жилого комплекса. Входная дверь была ничем не примечательной, и Маккой потратил минуту, чтобы перенастроить замок с карты на отпечаток, прежде чем открыть ее с ворчанием:   
– Ну, давайте посмотрим как выглядит вулканский дизайн.

От открывшейся картины перехватило дыхание – окна от пола до потолка с видом на океан. Удивленно нахмурившись, он вошел внутрь. Его встретила светлая, хорошо оборудованная кухня с обеденной зоной и большой гостиной открытой планировки. Стопка флотских контейнеров на журнальном столике, и одна небольшая вещь, заботливо отложенная поверх. Маккой сразу узнал ее. Как же Спок догадался… 

Он отчетливо помнил, как был вызван в кабинет Пайка, сразу после дела Нерона, после повышения Джима. Пожилой мужчина внимательно изучал его нечитаемым взглядом, указав на два падда, лежавших на столе. Довольно буквальная развилка его жизненного пути.   
Первый падд содержал назначение в Медицинскую Академию Звездного флота в качестве ведущего хирурга, руководителя исследовательской программы и большой команды подчиненных. Жизнь в безопасности, на Земле, в Сан-Франциско, может даже с возможностью время от времени навещать Джоанну. Престиж и перспектива карьерного роста.   
Второй падд, подписанный Джеймсом Тиберием Кирком – о назначении на должность старшего медицинского офицера ЮСС Энтерпрайз, на время миссии по освоению глубокого космоса – смерть, болезни и неизвестная опасность, глубокий космос, шаттлы, траспортаторы и все остальное, что заставляло его внутренности скручиваться от ужаса.

Адмирал минуту наблюдал за ним, застывшим с этими паддами в руках, а потом прочистил горло. Маккой поднял взгляд, – в голубых глазах Пайка было что-то, чего он не мог понять. Выдвинув ящик, адмирал вытащил небольшую плоскую упаковку, положив ее на стол рядом с паддом Джима.   
– Это прилагалось.

В замешательстве Маккой развернул сверток и достал тонкую книгу. Настоящую – старинные бумажные страницы со слабым запахом пыли. Простая обложка была выполнена в оттенках от светло-голубого до медицинского синего и содержала лишь текст тисненого заголовка: « _Весна и все остальное_ » _Уильям Карлос Уильямс_. Он открыл книгу и прочитал первые строки, которые привлекли его внимание:

_По дороге в инфекционную больницу  
под этим океаном голубизны  
пестрящим облаками, гонимыми с северо-востока —  
холодный ветер._

Тогда он почувствовал что-то, чего не чувствовал очень долго. Возможно, никогда. Ему пришлось сглотнуть, прежде чем он смог встретить взгляд Пайка.   
– Энтерпрайз. – Он не мог поверить, что произнес это, но в то же время это показалось таким правильным. – Я выбираю Энтерпрайз.

Он помнил, как губы Пайка сложились в полуулыбку, и тон его голоса, когда тот просто ответил:   
– Как пожелаешь, сынок.

Вернувшись в реальность, Маккой с благоговением провел пальцем по обложке книги, пробормотав про себя: «Столь многое зависит от красной тачки, покрытой дождевой водой, стоящей возле белых цыплят». У него появился внезапный порыв позвонить Джоанне. Его настигло внезапное желание увидеть Джима.

Отложив подарок, он встал перед панорамными окнами, наслаждаясь видом на океанскую гладь. Никакого намека на город, на Вендженс...   
Квартира, несомненно, принадлежала Звездному флоту, но в ней не было ничего от стандартной обстановки. Обернувшись, он оглядел просторное пространство, обнаружив еще три двери, помимо входной. Первая была, как он догадался, от гостевой ванной. Вторая вела в кабинет, который был соединен со спальней и еще одной ванной комнатой. Его любимая кожаная куртка была аккуратно сложена на кровати.

Любопытство повело его к двери с противоположной стороны гостиной. Он открыл ее, чтобы обнаружить еще одну спальню, чуть больше предыдущей. Комната была угловой, его взгляд задержался на виде протянувшегося через океан моста.   
Там были большая кровать и удобная зона отдыха. Место у стены занимал книжный шкаф, знакомые кожаные тома и инопланетные безделушки были аккуратно расположены на полках. Еще несколько контейнеров Звездного флота... и еще одна куртка на кровати, в которой он опознал куртку Джима.

Черт, Спок... Ноги Маккоя внезапно стали слишком слабыми, поэтому он сел, протягивая руку, чтобы разгладить поношенную кожу, и проворчал:   
– Ты, остроухий, _замечательный_ ты ублюдок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В тексте упоминается поэзия Уильяма Карлоса Уильямса (William Carlos Williams), а именно: [Весна и все остальное](http://www.uspoetry.ru/poem/150) и [Красная тачка](http://www.uspoetry.ru/poem/156).


	3. Братские узы

Деревянные поверхности трибун тускло сияли, так, что лица присутствующих на дисциплинарном слушании казались нечеткими. Он знал, кто там должен был находиться: Комак, Барнетт, Чандра, Луи... но никак не мог _разглядеть_ их. Казалось, что туман с залива проник прямо в зал. Толпа тихо гудела за его спиной, где-то там был Боунз, но Джим чувствовал лишь нарастающий ужас. Что-то было _неправильно_ , он каким-то образом осознавал это, даже когда его сердечный ритм ускорился, и паника начала подбираться к горлу. Асфиксия – он пытался дышать, но кислорода не хватало. Он уже испытывал это однажды – жжение и удушье, нарастающее, неодолимое... с ясным осознанием происходящего и временем, достаточным, чтобы испугаться, прежде чем все начало исчезать.

Голос Спока, невероятно громкий: «Цель состоит в том, чтобы испытать страх. Страх перед смертью. Принять этот страх и сохранить контроль над собой и своей командой».

Картинка сменилась, теперь он смотрел сквозь защитное стекло, содрогаясь от жгучей внутренней боли. С другой стороны не было никого. Боль нарастала, пока он не почувствовал, что горит – он видел пламя, чувствовал запах пепла, его кожа начала растягиваться и лопаться. Сила тяжести придавила его, как если бы гравитация вдруг резко увеличилась. Кто-то вдалеке закричал...

Джим проснулся с судорожным вздохом под вопли мониторов. Когда он открыл глаза, слова Спока из его сна все еще эхом звучали в голове.

– Тише, – Маккой успокаивающе коснулся его плеча и повторил: – Тише, Джим. – Отказавшись от сканера в пользу старомодного прикосновения, доктор протянул руку и коснулся лица капитана: – Посмотри на меня. Смотри на меня и дыши.

Комната была слишком яркой, все вокруг было залито белым светом, настолько интенсивным, что Джим подумал, будто ослеп. Запах пепла все еще был явственно ощутим, даже несмотря на назойливый шлейф антисептика в искусственно очищенном воздухе. Голубые глаза на мгновение широко распахнулись, а затем сфокусировались на лице доктора, он выдохнул:  
– Боунз?

Смирив тревогу, тот заставил себя улыбнуться:  
– Собственной персоной.

Тяжело дыша, будто в комнате было недостаточно кислорода, Джим выдал первое, что пришло в голову:   
– Хреново выглядишь, Боунз.   
Это была неприятная правда – кожа доктора приобрела сероватый оттенок, как обычно и происходит от стресса и истощения. Он выглядел словно пропущенным через мясорубку и до сих пор остро нуждался в хорошем сне. 

Маккой фыркнул:  
– Да да, кто б говорил. Кстати это твоя вина. – Он медленно отстранился назад, держа руку на плече Джима, удерживая его в реальности. – Сделай несколько вдохов, медленно, вот так... – Он знал, как найти подход к пациенту, что бы там Джим ни болтал.

Наморщенный лоб Джима постепенно разгладился, пульс пришел в норму.   
– Что…

– Шшш… Это был просто сон. Ты в порядке.

Кошмар. Джим еще раз вздохнул, пропуская воздух сквозь зубы, тихо ответив:   
– Ясно.

Подавляя желание схватить медицинский сканер – убедиться, что неврологических повреждений нет, врач заставил себя остановиться.  
– Что?

Мерцание голубых глаз выдавало тщательно сдерживаемые чувства:  
– Кобаяши Мару.

Не представляя, как поддержать, Маккой дружески похлопал Джима по плечу, вздрогнув от неожиданности, когда дверь внезапно распахнулась, и в палату стремительно вошел Спок, встревоженно оглядывающий Джима – с головы до ног, будто в поисках повреждений. С чего бы это?.. С момента последней встречи ничего не происходило...   
Правая рука Джима чуть приподнялась с одеяла, и Спок без колебаний и лишних слов ухватился за нее, не обращая внимания на Маккоя, чьи брови изумленно взлетели вверх.

В глазах вулканца застыло напряжение, подобное которому Леонард наблюдал лишь дважды – после того, как родной мир Спока был разрушен и ровно две недели назад. Спок чуть ослабил хватку, чтобы легко провести большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ладони лежащего мужчины и произнес:   
– Все в порядке, Джим.

Джим вздохнул в ответ и, казалось, наконец-то смог окончательно успокоиться.   
– Прости, что напугал Боунз, – быстрая полуулыбка так и не достигла его глаз. Полная чушь конечно – Джим использовал эту улыбку, только когда ему было что скрывать. 

Игнорируя тот факт, что капитан явно здорово перепугался _сам_ , Маккой отпустил его плечо.   
– Ничего ужасного не произошло. Хороший повод проверить мои мониторы. Бог знает, какие еще данные они не фиксируют.   
От него не укрылось, что Споку потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы освободить капитанскую руку. 

Когда Спок осторожно сделал шаг назад, Джим бегло оглядел палату, явно понимая больше, чем накануне.   
– Мы на Земле?   
Жалюзи были опущены почти до пола, но пропускали достаточно солнечного света и силуэты деревьев были вполне различимы.

Маккой кивнул и широко взмахнул рукой:   
– Лучший люкс медцентра Звездного флота к твоим услугам.

Капитан фыркнул, но его улыбка исчезла, как только он попытался пошевелиться. Он слегка сдвинулся на кровати, замер, затем снова попытался. Глядя в пространство мимо них, он тихо произнес:   
– Я не могу двигаться, Боунз. Могу только наклонить голову и немного пошевелиться, но это все. Наверное, даже голос повысить не смогу. Чувствую себя таким уставшим. 

Сожалея, что ему приходится озвучивать прогноз, Маккой призвал на помощь весь свой профессионализм, чтобы, сохраняя врачебную бесстрастность, ответить:   
– Тебе здорово досталось в результате облучения, но эффект от переливания тоже вызвал сильную реакцию. Ты долго был без сознания, и в сочетании с мышечным истощением это привело к сильной слабости, теперь для восстановления потребуется немало времени. Слизистая желудка пострадала, так что можно ожидать проблем с пищеварением, и, возможно, ждать появления новых аллергических реакций, – сочувственно нахмурившись, врач продолжил: – твой кишечник… ну… это будет не весело поначалу.

Тень смущения мелькнула на лице Джима, он на мгновение прикрыл глаза:   
– Как долго?

– Некоторое время. – Маккой прочистил горло и признался: – Мы не можем утверждать, но ориентировочно месяцев шесть, может около года. «А может и дольше» – умолчал он. На этот раз он действительно не знал.

– Смогу я... – взгляд Джима скользнул вниз по поверхности белого одеяла, прежде, чем прозвучало приглушенное, – смогу я вернуться к командованию?

Маккой заставил себя улыбнуться, излучая уверенность, хотя никакой уверенности не ощущал.  
– Ты чертовски прав, так и будет. Разумеется, если будешь придерживаться моей программы, – заметил он, предупреждающе нацелив на пациента указательный палец. 

– Ну конечно, – Джим закатил глаза. И тут же обратился к Споку, захваченный другой мыслью: – А что Энтерпрайз? Корабль не будет меня ждать...

Спок остановил его.   
– Отрицательно, капитан. В настоящее время Энтерпрайз находится на орбитальных верфях для ремонта. Адмирал Комак только что одобрил серию модификаций и усовершенствований, которые могут занять около года. Командование настаивает на ее возвращении в качестве флагмана, и вы вполне можете успеть быть восстановленным в своей прежней должности.

Год? Это либо серьезный ущерб, либо серьезные модификации. Возможно и то и другое… Он вспомнил, как корабль падал в атмосферу, вероятный курс столкновения в районе залива с несчетным количеством потенциальных жертв на Земле. Крики и вопли – это он тоже помнил. Сбой гравитационных систем и инерционных гасителей, то, как люди падают и запах едкого дыма. Беспомощные слова Спока через защитное стекло: «Ты спас команду»... Джим ощутил ледяной холод в груди, испарину на шее и внезапную тошноту. Он облизнул губы, затем наконец выдавил:   
– Сколько?

Боунз бросил предупреждающий взгляд в сторону Спока, но вулканец быстро ответил:   
– Двадцать один член экипажа погиб. Я связался с их семьями, чтобы выразить соболезнования и отметить их храбрость. Мне жаль, капитан.

Джим вспомнил свои собственные сердитые слова, адресованные Пайку: «Знаете, сколько членов экипажа я потерял с тех пор, как я принял командование? Ни одного. _Ни одного_!». А Пайк ответил: «Ты не уважаешь должность капитана. А знаешь почему? Потому что ты для этого еще не готов».

Солнечный свет, проникавший через жалюзи был слишком ярким, сейчас Джима больше устроил бы какой-нибудь мрачный пасмурный день – под стать его настроению. Вулканцы не лгут, напомнил он себе, но это не исключало вероятности, что ему что-то не договаривают. Боунз дернулся снова, и Джим просто чувствовал, он _знал_ … Что-то еще произошло. Что-то плохое. Неужели Чехов, после того как оставил ручное управление?.. Это само по себе было немыслимо, но если так...

Спок отступил, сцепив руки за спиной, и сообщил:  
– Хан предпринял последнюю попытку нанести удар по Звездному флоту, запланировав падение корабля в районе штаб-квартиры.

– Что?.. – Если бы Джим мог двигаться, он бы сел, но, получилось лишь чуть приподнять верхнюю часть корпуса, отчего жестоко свело поврежденные мускулы. – Он _пытался_ уничтожить город?

– Вендженс была сильно повреждена и неуправляема. Он не смог достичь своей цели. Корабль упал в бухту, разрушил Алькатрас, пробороздил пролив и задел здания вдоль набережной.

Это должно было быть преуменьшением. Вокруг набережной стояли _небоскребы_. Джим представил все эти башни из стекла и стали... горло сжалось так сильно, что он еле выдавил:   
– Сколько на поверхности?

– По последним оценкам – пятнадцать тысяч.

Пятнадцать _тысяч_. Внезапно Джим будто разучился дышать.

Пытаясь сгладить острую реакцию, Маккой сжал его предплечье, вложив в свой голос всю возможную убежденность:   
– Ты спас команду, Джим. Спас всех тех, по кому пришелся бы удар Энтерпрайз. Ты предотвратил войну с клингонами. Этот ублюдок не добился катастрофы, на которую он... 

– Боунз, хватит. – Джим отвернулся к окну, избегая их взглядов, – Просто остановись.   
На ум снова пришли слова Пайка, произнесенные в ночь их встречи: «Твой отец был капитаном звездолета двенадцать минут. И успел спасти восемьсот жизней, включая жизнь твоей матери. И твою. Ты можешь рискнуть достичь большего».

Доктор замолчал, и, когда в течение несколько долгих секунд Джим не сделал ни одной попытки обернуться, неохотно отпустил его руку. Лицо и шея капитана покраснели, на лбу пульсировала вена. Маккой переглянулся со Споком, оба не знали, что делать.

В конце концов, доктор снова попытался:   
– Джим...

– Просто уходите. – Так и не повернувшись к ним, Кирк пробормотал, в большей степени разбито, чем зло. – Пожалуйста. Вы оба.

В оконном отражении было видно, как капитан закрыл глаза. Фактически, их прогнали.

**********

Сжимая в руках чашку кофе, Маккой напомнил себе, что чувствовать обиду непозволительно. Джиму необходимо время, чтобы все осознать. К несчастью, они не могли ему ничем в этом помочь. Падд, лежащий рядом с локтем хранил молчание, удаленный мониторинг сообщал, что Джим пока бодрствует, но вот-вот заснет.

Столовая была практически пуста – время завтрака прошло, а до обеда было еще далеко. Спок опустился на сиденье напротив, осторожно поставив чашку на стол. После глотка чая он сказал:   
– Ниота сообщила, что вы до сих пор с ней не связались.

В его тоне не было никаких обвинений – просто констатация, но Маккой ощутил осуждение. Судя по тому, что он использовал имя, а не фамилию, Спок готовился вывести в бой тяжелую артиллерию. Положив ладони с широко расставленными пальцами на стол, доктор решил рассказать о прошлом вечере:   
– Вчера я послушал тебя и пошел в ту квартиру. Я... – То, о чем он хотел сказать, было слишком запутанно, поэтому он ограничился коротким: – Спасибо. – Вздохнул и заставил себя объяснить: – Я не понимал, насколько был измотан, и эта квартира... – было нелегко сформулировать, но он попытался еще раз, – думаю, это дало мне надежду. – Проведя рукой по коротким волосам на затылке, он признался: – Я заснул, ни с кем не связываясь.

Конечно дело было не только в этом, но Спок, похоже, был удовлетворен и не собирался развивать тему, вместо этого многозначительно глянув на падд.

Со вздохом Маккой взял устройство и быстро набрал короткое сообщение для команды мостика, повернув экран и показывая его вулканцу: « _Были серьезные осложнения, но сыворотка оказалась эффективной, и капитан ненадолго приходил в сознание. Он крайне слаб и до сих пор страдает от последствий переливания, поэтому еще не готов к приему посетителей. Я буду внимательно следить за его состоянием в течение следующего дня или двух, и предупрежу вас, как только он будет готов. Если вы хотите, чтобы я передал ему сообщение, просто напишите мне_ ».

Он успел сделать лишь три глотка кофе под пристальным взглядом Спока, прежде чем его падд начал вибрировать уведомлениями о сообщениях: Ухура, Сулу, Скотти, Чехов... Боже, он почувствовал себя засранцем.

Падд Спока тоже издал сигнал, и Маккой оторвавшись от своих размышлений поднял взгляд. Ухура? Нет. Вулканец отодвинул стул от стола.   
– Адмирал Барнетт попросил моего присутствия.   
Он явно собирался сказать что-то еще, но вдруг замер, и одновременно с этим падд Маккоя ожил – система дистанционного мониторинга сигналила желтую тревогу. 

Глянув на экран, Маккой чертыхнулся и пояснил:  
– Сердечный ритм ускорен. Похоже очередной кошмар. Мне лучше...

Глядя друг на друга, они застыли по разные стороны стола. Казалось, Спок разрывался между двумя задачами, если так можно было сказать про вулканца. Сообщение от адмирала все еще отображалось на экране его падда, заставляя вернуться к служебным обязанностям.   
– Я выполню просьбу адмирала и вернусь позже.  
Коротко кивнув, Маккой бросил кофе и поспешил наверх. 

Он услышал Джима, еще до того, как открыл дверь в палату – звук слишком слабый для крика, но тем не менее.   
Голова капитана металась на подушке, бессвязные слова перемежались явными звуками боли. Для обычно сдержанного человека – шокирующий контраст. Сердечные мониторы и мониторы стресса зашкаливали, сигналы тревоги пищали на разные голоса, и Маккой быстро их отключил, прежде чем взять парня за плечи.   
– Джим! Просыпайся, черт возьми! – Легкое встряхивание, похоже, не принесло эффекта, поэтому он попытался еще раз – сильнее, увереннее, одновременно призывая: – Проснись!

С последним всхлипом капитан вернулся в сознание, дезориентированный, но через секунду его взгляд смог сконцентрироваться на докторе.  
– Боунз? – И тут же поморщился, осознавая, что произошло: – Боже, Боунз, что за боль, – он сделал еще один глубокий вдох, – как может быть _настолько_ больно...

Не в силах понять, шла ли речь о реальной боли или нет, врач загрузил анальгетик и прижал гипо к шее лежащего перед ним человека, пробормотав извинения, когда Джим вздрогнул. 

Показатели сердечного ритма и стресса вернулись к приемлемым уровням, но лицо капитана оставалось мрачным. Дождавшись, когда доктор наконец отложит портативный сканер, он спросил:   
– Можешь сделать так, чтоб я заснул без сновидений?   
На этот случай имелся ряд препаратов конечно, но ни один из них не был показан.   
Предчувствуя возражения, Джим продолжил:   
– Пожалуйста, Боунз. Только сегодня. Я знаю, что и так провалялся две недели, но я совсем измучился, мне снится...

– Как это было? Ты чувствовал боль? – Маккой мысленно выругал себя, как только это произнес, потому что, ну конечно же это должно было быть чертовски больно. 

Он уже собирался посоветовать просто забыть об этом, когда Джим кивнул и тихо признался:   
– Всем телом... – Он сжал и разжал кулаки, будто бы вспоминая. – Я умудрялся игнорировать ее пока поднимался, или может быть дело было в адреналине. Но после того, как спустился... Я с каждой секундой чувствовал, что становлюсь слабее. Знал, что у меня не получится. Спок помог, но... – Взгляд Джима стал нечитаемым, – в кошмарах мне кажется, что я горю. Это неправильно, но кажется таким реальным...

Скрепя сердце, Маккой все же решился на один из препаратов, пытаясь игнорировать облегчение в глазах Джима, когда вводил его. 

Ожидая, когда его пациент заснет, он подумал было – не вернуться ли в столовую, но нахмурился, застигнутый другой мыслью. Он мог поклясться, что Спок вздрогнул еще _до того_ , как удаленный мониторинг забил тревогу. В последнее время вулканец постоянно демонстрировал почти сверхъестественную способность заявляться в нужное время. Все это было, мягко говоря, странно.

Разгладив одеяло вдоль ключицы Джима, Маккой прикусил щеку, размышляя, что делать дальше. Ему в голову пришел только один способ все разузнать, но, будь оно проклято, если он не гордился, что обычно не занимается подобным. Игнорируя глухое, сосущее под ложечкой беспокойство от того, что он собирался сделать, врач вернулся в офис и отправил центральному компьютеру запрос на доступ к записям с внутренних камер Энтерпрайз. Разумеется, в пределах недельной давности, все подобные записи сохранялись на случай расследования. Сожалея, что под рукой нет виски, Маккой приступил к изучению отснятого материала.

Это было намного хуже, чем он себе представлял. Джим – страдающий от боли, _испуганный_ , лишенный тепла последнего прикосновения, с беспомощно прижатой к поверхности двухслойного защитного стекла рукой... Спок, сложивший пальцы в прощальном пожелании мира и долгой жизни… Джим, едва успевающий вернуть этот жест, а после – умирающий без единого слова.

Без единого _чертова_ слова.

Маккой вздрогнул на моменте исступленного вулканского крика, и одновременно изумился от вида дорожки слез на обычно бесстрастном вулканском лице. Немного отмотав назад и нажав на паузу, он остановил взгляд на руках, соединенных по разные стороны стекла.

Звук шагов в коридоре вывел его из оцепенения. Шаги _нескольких человек_ – это явно не какой-то другой врач или медсестра на обходе. Остановив видео, он вышел в коридор как раз в тот момент, когда дверь Джима закрылась. Какого черта?!.. В голову сразу пришли все худшие опасения: злобный агент Секции 31 или разгневанные, сраженные горем члены чьей-то семьи. К моменту, когда он добрался до палаты, он был уверен, что придется звать на помощь флотскую охрану. Вместо этого он столкнулся с Ухурой и Скотти, замершими у задней стены с видом провинившихся школьников.

Ухура подняла руки в примирительном жесте и прошептала:   
– Мне жаль, Лен, мы просто должны были его увидеть. Мы не приближались и не шумели. 

Скотти, дышал как рыба, выброшенная на сушу, и, казалось, еле сдерживался, чтоб не выдать всего спектра присущих ему эмоций, даже не удосужившись оторвать взгляд от Кирка, чтобы посмотреть на доктора.

Пережитое во время просмотра видео было еще свежо в сознании, так что, вместо того, чтобы устроить им разнос, он просто сказал:   
– Мне пришлось дать ему седативное, вы не смогли бы его разбудить, даже если бы попытались.

Кадык Скотти выдавал всю его тревогу, а глаза Ухуры блестели так, что он почувствовал себя еще большим засранцем, не дающим им времени.  
– Ох, да иди уже, подержи его за руку.   
Он сказал это для Ухуры, но инженер тоже поспешил следом. Что ж, черт… – подумал он про себя, – ну, почему бы и нет…

Ухура мягко провела большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ладони капитана, и это напомнило ему о недавней выходке Спока, слишком странной, чтоб всерьез над этим размышлять. К счастью, она отвлекла его, мягко спросив:   
– Он действительно в порядке?

Сокращая свое предыдущее объяснение, Маккой вздохнул и ответил:   
– Он жив и стабилен, и довольно неплохо говорил с нами чуть раньше. Я не преувеличивал, хотя пару раз мы снова почти его потеряли. Его организму досталось, потребуется некоторое время, чтобы вернуть силы. Не говоря уже о том, что я не знаю, каких осложнений ожидать. – Он произнес это и подумал, совсем не удивительно, что Джим дразнил его за пессимизм. Поискав позитивные моменты, он продолжил: – Но по последней информации у Энтерпрайз будет целый год на переоснащение, так что у нас полно времени, чтобы вернуть его в форму.

Скотти даже не поднял глаз. Маккой не был уверен, что тот вообще его слушал, но Ухура кивнула, а затем продолжила свое ласковое поглаживание. Почувствовав себя лишним, он последний раз взглянул на мониторы и вернулся к себе в кабинет.

**********

Маккой оставался в своем офисе до тех пор, пока не услышал звук шагов, удаляющихся от комнаты Джима, и даже после этого, сосредоточенно уткнувшись в рабочий падд, выждал пару секунд, убедившись, что они прошли мимо его двери. Полная фигня конечно – в показаниях Джима ничего не изменилось, он просто не был готов и дальше держать фирменную маску _доктора_ , продолжая вселять уверенность в окружающих. С Джимом все должно быть в порядке, он в это верил, но рано или поздно Маккою будет необходимо собственное свободное пространство, чтобы примириться с последними двумя неделями.

Экран монитора, который он оставил включенным на своем столе, начал транслировать новости, и его внимание привлекла аэросъемка набережной. Разрушенный корпус Вендженс быстрыми темпами разбирали и вывозили – вокруг, словно муравьи, мельтешили роботы. Еще две недели, говорилось в новостях, и они ожидали поднять последнюю часть тарелки, отбуксировать ее над Тихим океаном, а затем доставить на орбитальные верфи. Похоже, они пытались поднять эту чертову штуковину в целости и сохранности. 

Картинка сменилась, и официальное фото Пайка появилось в верхнем левом углу экрана, поверх предварительно записанного видео с небольшой группой людей, стоящих по стойке смирно в мемориальном парке Звездного флота, на открытии мемориальной доски на стене, зарезервированной для Адмиралтейства.   
Черт. Это сразило его словно удар под дых. Он не мог унять гнев, даже когда в нижней части экрана появилась бегущая строка с перечислением немалых заслуг адмирала. Конечно, они должны были провести эту церемонию, но будь все проклято, если человек, которому больше всего нужно было там присутствовать, не находился сейчас здесь.

Он всмотрелся в лица, узнав нескольких выживших капитанов и других членов командования. Репортаж продолжался еще нескольких секунд, прежде чем переключиться на обновляемую информацию о жертвах в Сан-Франциско и инструкцию для получения доступа к базе данных о пропавших и выживших, – все это было довольно мрачно, так что Маккой дал компьютеру команду прекратить соединение. В течение долгой минуты он сидел в мрачном онемении, затем бросил взгляд в сторону нижнего шкафчика, если бы они были на Энтерпрайз, там стояла бы бутылка бурбона, а здесь – лишь куча запасного оборудования. 

Несмотря на то, что до вечера было еще далеко, искушение направиться в какую-нибудь забегаловку в районе Мишн стало очень сильным, хотя для этого было бы необходимо покинуть клинику, так что он безжалостно его подавил. Загрузив наполовину написанную статью об орионской пневмонии для SMJ, он принялся убивать время, добавив еще один или два абзаца, пока не смог больше это выдерживать и не обнаружил, что идет в палату Джима, хотя знал, что парень будет спать еще часов шесть, как минимум.

Разумеется, Джим был именно там, где Маккой его и оставил – в глубоком медикаментозном сне, но, похоже, дышал он глубже, чем накануне. Это хороший знак, напомнил себе врач, эпителиальные клетки, видимо, продолжают успешно регенерировать, он понадеялся, что это же самое происходит и с желудочно-кишечным трактом, или ближайшие недели покажутся им адом. 

Устроившись в кресле у изголовья кровати, он обнаружил, что ему внезапно стало легче погрузиться в свою писанину, так что он всплыл из этих глубин лишь несколько часов и много страниц спустя, когда дверь открылась, и в помещение проскользнул Спок.

Вулканец казался слегка неуверенным, глядя на медицинские показания, прежде чем посмотреть на Маккоя и спросить:  
– Капитан спит?

– Как ребенок, – подтвердил Маккой, откладывая падд в сторону и поднимаясь. – Я дал ему успокоительное с холинергическим регулятором. – Он занял себя, водя портативным сканером над капитаном, добавив: – У него были кошмары. Яркие. Никогда ничего подобного у него не наблюдал. Достаточно, чтобы задаться вопросом, является ли это побочным эффектом восстановления его нервной системы после облучения. – Маккой мельком взглянул на вулканца и рискнул продолжить: – Но, я полагаю, ты кое-что об этом знаешь.

Повисло молчание, затем Спок тихо произнес:   
– Я с Ниотой.

Подразумевалось продолжение – слово, которое Маккой озвучил после нескольких длинных секунд:   
– Но?..

Спок закрыл глаза, не в силах встретиться с доктором взглядом, и признался:  
– Но я чувствую капитана.

Внутренности Маккоя сделали сальто, как будто он был в шаттле, и гравитация внезапно отказала.   
– Что значит «чувствую»?! – Слова были обвинительными, но за ними было больше удивления, чем гнева. – Ты в его чертовой _голове_?!

– Не настолько буквально, доктор. – Спок посмотрел на правую руку Джима, лежащую поверх одеяла, и крепко сцепил руки за спиной – жест, в основе которого не было обычной уверенности, казалось, он прилагает усилия, чтобы держать себя под контролем.

Все это ни черта для доктора не проясняло, но, с другой стороны, вулканец ничего для этого и не сделал. Вспоминая поведение Спока в предыдущие дни, он спросил:  
– Но ты смог предсказать, когда он проснется? Или испугаться тем утром, когда ему приснился кошмар? 

– Действительно, – и черт возьми, если кончики ушей Спока слегка не позеленели. Он сглотнул и добавил: – Кошмары могут быть частично моей виной. Эмоциональный перенос может являться неудачным побочным эффектом.

Это заставило сердце Маккоя сжаться, потому что знание о побочных эффектах должно было быть прерогативой доктора.  
– Побочный эффект чего?

– Слияния разумов... – Спок слегка наклонил подбородок, и не встречаясь взглядом с Маккоем, добавил: – Связи.

– _Связи_?! – Зная, что звучит как ошпаренный кот, Маккой, захлебнувшись, не сразу, но, наконец-то, на октаву или полторы выше обычного, смог выкрикнуть: – Ты что, имеешь в виду какую-то вулканскую _брачную_ штуку?! 

Спок вспыхнул – его обычно фарфоровый цвет лица стал отчетливо зеленым.

Твою ж мать... – подумал Маккой. Теперь он действительно хотел, чтобы в соседней комнате была припрятана бутылка бурбона, потому что _это_ было последним, чего он ожидал. Он не успевал фиксировать собственные несущиеся вскачь эмоции: удивление, гнев и что-то еще – неописуемо неприличное, прежде чем он решительно их пресек.

– Я искал совета у старейшин на Новом Вулкане... – Спок взглянул на Джима, затем снова поднял взгляд на врача, по-видимому, подбирая слова, пытаясь решить, с чего начать. – Прошу прощения, доктор, но вулканцы... не говорят об этом с легкостью.

В этот момент гнев ушел, и Маккой слегка сник от перспективы еще одного нежелательного осложнения. Будь все проклято, если вселенная не смеялась над ним.   
– Вулканцы ни о чем не говорят с легкостью, Спок. – Он указал на запасной стул у противоположной стены и упал обратно в свое кресло. – Возьми стул и расскажи мне об этом.  
Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы стул переместили, в то время как он провел быстрое сканирование, чтобы убедиться, что Джим на самом деле все еще крепко спит. 

Сидя напротив так прямо, будто предпочел бы стоять, Спок смотрел на точку чуть выше правой брови Маккоя и приступил к объяснениям:  
– Старейшины никогда не слышали о таких случаях раньше, однако, один из них вспомнил, что на заре нашей истории существовала форма связи, практикуемая в семьях, например – между родителем и ребенком. Эта традиция была утеряна тысячи лет назад, однако, она может считаться самым близким аналогом тому, что произошло. В некоторых древних текстах также упоминаются братские отношения между некровными родственниками. После настойчивых расспросов старейшина пришел к выводу, что, хотя древний вулканский диалект многое оставляет неясным, имеется вероятность, что среди касты воинов мог быть сформирован особый вид связи – между друзьями, не зависящий от любой традиционной семейной структуры, к которой они принадлежали. 

– Это... – Маккой подумал о том, что он слышал о Древней Греции, – друзья, с которыми спишь, или…

Спок быстро перебил его, наконец встретившись с доктором ошеломленным взглядом:   
– У меня нет желания вступать в интимные отношения с капитаном Кирком.

Все это звучало достаточно странно, чтобы обойтись без юмора, так что Маккой не удержался и фыркнул:   
– Ну, хвала небесам за это! – Обнаружив Спока, испытующе смотрящим на него, он махнул рукой: – Прости, продолжай. Братские узы? Но как?

– В инженерном отсеке, когда Джим... умирал... мы разделили момент разговора. Когда мы одновременно коснулись стекла, я непроизвольно установил контакт – таким образом, который не предполагал возможным. – Вспомнив разговор со старейшинами, он уточнил: – Может быть он и не был возможным в иных обстоятельствах, отличных от сложившихся. 

Маккой пытался понять, действительно пытался... подняв бровь он уточнил:   
– Так ты протянул руку, и?..

– Мы объединились узами. – Спок склонил голову. – А затем он умер. В тот момент я испытал сильную эмоциональную реакцию, но о присутствии связи узнал только в последние несколько дней.

– Это знание... – Маккой даже не мог понять, как сформулировать вопрос.

– Приложив некоторые усилия и медитируя, я смогу ослабить нашу связь.

_Связь_. Он не знал, нравится ли ему это слово больше, чем _узы_.  
– Так ты не можешь прочитать его мысли или что-то в этом роде? 

– Я не могу «читать его мысли», доктор. Это позволяет лишь яснее чувствовать его эмоции, а также его реальный уровень бдительности.

– Достаточно, чтобы ты мог ощутить его кошмары. Или мои седативные препараты…

– Было… – Спок изо всех сил попытался выразить это словами, – заметное исчезновение его… присутствия.

Маккой на мгновение прикусил внутреннюю часть щеки, а затем спросил:  
– Ты сказал можно ослабить связь, но не разорвать ее?

– Старейшины не уверены. Если она не разорвется, можно сделать ее почти полностью неощутимой, за исключением, возможно, моментов исключительной боли, гнева или радости. Это не истинные узы, но... – переходя на земной сленг, он сформулировал: – шестое чувство. Довольно слабое, – в уголках губ Спока, залегли небольшие складки – вулканский способ хмуриться, – это не повлияет на мою способность установить брачные узы с другим партнером. Ниота... думаю, она поймет.

Ну конечно, Ухура же тоже была замешана во всем этом. Правда она всегда поражала доктора как понимающая женщина, но Иисус... 

– А что насчет Джима?

– Я не собирался ему говорить.

Маккой мог буквально почувствовать движение своей брови в направлении крайнего изумления, но каким-то образом сумел сохранить свой тон ровным, произнеся лишь:   
– Ну, это явно не та вещь, которую можно скрыть, Спок.

– Мое намерение состояло в том, чтобы разорвать связь или, по крайней мере, ослабить ее, прежде чем он полностью пришел бы в себя.

Интуитивно, Маккой предположил:   
– Но эти кошмары…

– Действительно. Как вы заметили, они кажутся нетипичными для капитана.

Маккой мягко заметил:   
– Знаешь, ты можешь называть его Джимом.

Брови Спока сошлись в замешательстве.   
– Я так и зову его: «Джим».

– Да, иногда, но люди обычно называют своих близких друзей по именам _все время_.

– Он мой друг. Но и мой капитан. Эта дилемма не нуждается в решении.

Чувствуя, что они удалились от курса дальше, чем он предполагал, Маккой махнул на это рукой, чтобы двигаться дальше, и попробовал снова:   
– Кошмары. Они – какой-то побочный эффект всего этого?

– Новая связь... еще неустойчива. Ее формирование требует снятия внутренних барьеров, оставляя эмоции относительно свободными до тех пор, пока естественный контроль разума не будет восстановлен. Кроме того, он, возможно, испытал перенос моих эмоций. – Что-то мелькнуло в темных глазах. – То, что чувствовал я... это слишком... для человеческого восприятия.

Тихо присвистнув, Маккой бросил оценивающий взгляд на Джима. Неудивительно, что его кошмары были настолько неконтролируемо пугающими...  
– Я не могу держать его на седативных, Спок. Это не рекомендуется более чем на ночь или две, а в его текущем состоянии я не решусь назначать ему что-то сверх необходимого. Проклятая сыворотка…

– Эта «проклятая сыворотка» спасла ему жизнь, доктор. – Соединив пальцы рук, Спок встретил взгляд другого человека. – После консультации со старейшинами я верю, что смогу использовать слияние разумов, чтобы помочь Джиму восстановить его нормальный ментальный контроль, после чего я запечатаю связь. Потребуется несколько часов медитативной подготовки, но я уверен, что это возможно. 

Вся эта вулканская ментальная мумба-юмба была ему совсем не по душе. Но... он внутренне застонал. Вспоминая каким был Джим тем утром, с этой его чертовой фальшивой полуулыбкой, тщетно пытающийся скрыть, что едва сохраняет контроль. Зная об эмоциональных перегрузках, что Джим переживал... И эта его последняя просьба дать уснуть без сновидений, когда он практически умолял... Приняв решение, доктор встал и загрузил гипо, прижав его к шее капитана с большей, чем обычно, мягкостью. Бросив отработанное устройство на стол, он провел рукой по волосам и просверлил Спока суровым взглядом.   
– Он проспит до завтрашнего утра. Тогда ты сможешь все ему объяснить. «А потом исправь это и разрушь чертовы узы», – не стал добавлять он, но красноречиво нахмурил лоб.

Молчаливый посыл был принят коротким кивком, затем Спок поднялся и, не сказав ни слова, покинул палату.


	4. Святой Грааль

Пронзительный сигнал вырвал Маккоя из темных глубин сна без сновидений – он был уже на полпути к тому, чтоб сесть, когда осознал, что это всего лишь будильник, а не монитор медотсека. Со стоном упав обратно в кровать, слушая как замедляется бешеный стук собственного сердца, он потянулся – всем телом, до треска в суставах, чувствуя, как как в голове начало медленно проясняться. Он был на Земле. В постели. И Джим был жив. 

Джим жив.

От позволил себе улыбнуться, несмотря на раздражающую трель, для которой, по ощущениям, было еще слишком рано. Протянув руку, он вслепую пошарил по тумбочке, пока не удалось, наконец, дотянуться до чертова устройства и призвать его к молчанию. 

Окружающая действительность заявляла о себе – Джим был жив. И Спок собирался сегодня все ему объяснить, а через час-другой он разорвет эту ментальную связывающую _штуку_. Кофе. Ему нужен кофе, чтобы справиться с этой мыслью.

Поднявшись с постели, он обнаружил, что здание утонуло в густой дымке тумана – резкий контраст с предыдущим солнечным днем. Верхушки деревьев, которые можно было разглядеть из окна, казались эфемерными, зыбкими, вторя его настроению.  
– Вулканская мумба-юмба, – проворчал он, почесывая темную дорожку внизу живота, по пути в ванную.

Зеркало явило эффектную картину – воронье гнездо на голове и впечатляющие мешки под глазами.   
– Господи, Маккой, – сказал он самому себе, – ну и видок...   
По крайней мере, душ помог. И бритье. К моменту, когда он неспешно потягивал свой кофе, сидя на кухне, он был уже почти готов к тому, чтобы снова почувствовать себя человеком.

И это была чистая случайность, когда он мельком, краем глаза, уловил мигающий в ожидании сигнал входящего сообщения. Маккой замер, не дойдя до холодильника, повернулся, чтобы глянуть, что там пришло, открыл письмо и, как только прочитал заголовок, немедленно об этом пожалел:

_От: Командный Центр Звездного флота: Судебный и следственный департамент_  
Кому: Маккой, Л. [СМО: ЮСС Энтерпрайз]  
Копия: Чандра, Н. [Адмирал]; Луи, Г. [Адмирал]  
Тема: Повестка для дачи неофициальных показаний  
Уведомления о прочтении: Включены 

– Проклятье! – прорычал он, проводя рукой по лицу, и выругался покрепче, когда вчитался в содержание послания. Они вызывали его для дачи показаний этим утром, а он даже не мог притвориться, что не получил повестку вовремя. Конечно можно было просить о переносе встречи, воспользовавшись правом на более обстоятельную подготовку и адвоката, но прошло уже больше двух недель с момента инцидента, адмиралтейство бушевало и требовало немедленных ответов. И что это еще за фигня – «неофициальные показания»? Нет такого термина.

Они должно быть следили за медицинскими записями Кирка и выбрали удобный момент наброситься на врача, когда стало ясно, что он может наконец-то отойти от постели пациента. Слушание было назначено на десять, он пропускал встречу Спока с Джимом и, откровенно говоря, даже не знал, что чувствует по этому поводу.

Отбросив лишние размышления, он вернулся в спальню, снял медицинскую униформу и облачился в серый флотский мундир. Еще один взгляд в зеркало подтвердил, что это не сработало – выглядел он по-прежнему не особо солидно. Но ничего уже нельзя было исправить, транспортная система до сих пор не была как следует налажена, задержка грозила опозданием, он схватил свои вещи и поспешил в командный центр, надеясь выгадать час с юрисконсультом, прежде чем войти в логово льва.

И конечно же, щуплый лейтенант, которого ему назначили, выглядел так, будто только вчера окончил юридическую школу. Едва увидев этого ребенка, Маккой тут же развернулся и покинул правовой центр, решив скоротать оставшийся час на скамейке снаружи. Было холодно, низкое небо соответствовало цвету его униформы, порывы ветра гоняли опавшую листву по небольшой открытой площадке между зданиями. Он спрятал подбородок от кусачего ветра, жалея, что выбежал из квартиры, не подумав о верхней одежде – осенний Сан-Франциско бывал удивительно недружелюбным. Но, по крайней мере, воздух сегодня казался чище, запахи пыли и пепла наконец-то исчезли. Когда его нос окончательно онемел, он медленно поднял подбородок, наслаждаясь ощущениями, возможными только здесь – на Земле. Ощущениями правильности, реальности своего на ней присутствия.

Он пожалел о своем спонтанном решении проигнорировать адвоката сразу же, как только был вызван в кабинет для дачи так называемых «неофициальных показаний». 

Большую часть помещения занимал массивный стол, с противоположной стороны которого расположились два адмирала со своими помощниками. Там же присутствовал и Раске – глава Медицинской службы Звездного флота, рядом с которым пристроился какой-то по-дурацки выглядевший лейтенант, скорее всего из этического комитета – какой-нибудь мозгоправ. Еще два кресла оставались пустыми. 

В этом не было ничего неофициального.

Во рту внезапно пересохло, Маккой утонул в одном из кресел, чувствуя себя школьником в кабинете директора.

Не обращая внимания на то, что они собрались на несколько минут раньше, адмирал Луи не стала терять время – едва двери затворились, она окинула врача своим фирменным суровым взглядом и произнесла:   
– Это закрытое заседание, доктор. Мы благодарны за ваше добровольное содействие, вы можете в любой момент потребовать завершить встречу или попросить сделать перерыв, чтобы посоветоваться с вашим адвокатом. На случай, если вы прекратите давать показания, мы оставляем за собой право собраться позже в более официальной обстановке.

Плохой знак. Он попытался заставить себя улыбнуться, но почувствовал, что вышла лишь какая-то гримаса.  
– Понял, мэм.

Затем вступил адмирал Чандра, подавшись вперед для пущей внушительности:  
– Мы очень рассчитываем на вашу откровенность. Стенограмма будет сохранена только для внутреннего использования в целях дознания.

Маккой нервно кивнул. Ничего подобного с ним раньше не происходило, даже после Нарады. Однако, как он понял, на этот раз ставки были выше – присутствие адмирала Раске означало, что Медицинская служба выступает в качестве официальной стороны.

Пролистав данные с падда, Луи прочистила горло и деловым тоном зачитала для Маккоя и под протокол:  
– После ряда встреч с коммандером Споком, лейтенантом-коммандером Скоттом, лейтенантами Ухурой и Сулу, энсином Чеховым и доктором М'Бенгой, мы опрашиваем доктора Леонарда Горацио Маккоя, старшего офицера медицинской службы ЮСС Энтерпрайз…

Всех... у Маккоя сердце ушло в пятки – они уже опросили всех, и он должен был, черт возьми, догадаться, что они уже все и так прекрасно знают. Не то, чтобы он собирался что-то скрывать, но он никогда не полагал, что нравится Раске, да и присутствие этого белобрысого лейтенанта – явно не к добру. Леонард заставил себя сконцентрироваться и обнаружил, что Луи продолжает:   
– Общие факты теперь нам понятны, мы хотим подтвердить лишь ключевые моменты и узнать больше о деталях терапии, проведенной в отношении капитана Кирка, а также об инциденте с падением корабля в атмосферу, что потребовало…

Двери за спиной Маккоя распахнулись, и Луи застыла. «Дополнительные стулья», – подумал Маккой, борясь с желанием оглянуться и посмотреть кто там, пока двое не проследовали мимо, направляясь к дальней стороне стола.

– Прошу прощения, – появление адмирала Арчера было сюрпризом, он обошел стол и оказался напротив, – я не ожидал, что вы начнете на несколько минут раньше.

Луи выглядела смутившейся и не без оснований – Арчер был представителем третьего поколения адмиралов Звездного флота, в штаб-квартире к нему относились практически как к королевской особе.

Второй неожиданный гость, следовавший за адмиралом, был денобуланцем, и насколько Маккой мог судить, почти невозможно старым. Его лобные гребни были очень слабо выражены, имелось и множество других свидетельств преклонного возраста, однако, после того, как сел, он устремил на доктора взгляд невероятно живых, ярких глаз. И будь все проклято, если эти глаза не видели Леонарда насквозь.

Игнорируя всеобщее замешательство, Арчер разместился в кресле и мягко улыбнулся:   
– Пожалуйста, Гретхен, продолжайте. – Раске нахмурился, что не предвещало ничего хорошего, а Арчер, заметивший его реакцию до того, как адмирал сумел вернуть контроль над лицом, снисходительно пожал плечами и пояснил: – Я знал, что слушания будут касаться медицины, так что Флокс любезно согласился присоединиться ко мне. Его опыт будет полезен, учитывая обстоятельства.

_Флокс_. Имя денобуланца, служившего с отцом Арчера еще на первом NX-01, по-прежнему имело вес во флотском медицинском сообществе. Маккой и не знал, что он до сих пор жив.

Адмирал Чандра первым нарушил тишину, прочистив горло и практически подтолкнув Луи локтем.   
– Верно, – казалось, Луи заново сверилась со своим паддом, а затем продолжила: – …Падение в атмосферу, которое потребовало входа капитана Кирка в реакторный отсек без средств индивидуальной защиты, в результате чего полученная им доза радиации превысила 50 зивертов. Доктор Маккой, где вы были во время этих событий?

Он вспомнил хаос: расходные материалы, разлетевшиеся по всему полу, когда инерционные гасители отказали, стоны людей, которых затаскивали в его двери. Вернувшись к реальности, Маккой заставил себя встретить взгляд адмирала и ответить:  
– Я был в медотсеке, помогал членам экипажа, пострадавшим после отказа инерционных гасителей. Я перевел медблок в аварийный режим прямо перед поступлением приказа об эвакуации.

– Вас вызывали в инженерный?

– Нет. – Боже, неужели ему придется все это снова для них повторить… – Отсек все еще находился в режиме аварийной блокировки, а я пытался справиться с кровотечением энсина Патель – она получила разрыв бедренной артерии в результате ранения оторвавшимся куском палубного покрытия. И мистер Скотт... – Маккой все еще был зол из-за этого, хотя понимал, что Скотти все сделал правильно, – мистер Скотт имел представление о медицинских последствиях того, что произошло, он знал, где я больше всего был нужен. Все закончилось очень быстро.

Луи отметила что-то в своем падде, а затем продолжила:   
– В каком состоянии был капитан Кирк, когда вы его увидели?

– Он был… – Маккой сглотнул, и следующее слово прозвучало тише, – мертв.

Психолог выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы вклиниться:   
– Не могли бы вы быть точнее, доктор?

Определенно комитет по биомедицинской этике, жаждущий нюансов смерти сердца, смерти мозга и клеточной деградации. Маккой нахмурился и попытался держать себя в руках, когда твердо озвучил:   
– Они принесли его в медотсек в мешке для тела. Я думаю, это точно настолько, насколько вам необходимо.   
Он все еще мог чувствовать фактуру той ткани – фантомное ощущение между большим и указательным пальцами.

Лейтенант выглядел готовым спорить, но взгляд Арчера его осадил.

Луи сверилась со своим паддом и продолжила:   
– Наши записи говорят, что между смертью капитана от радиационного облучения и передачей его тела в медицинский отсек прошло четырнадцать минут.

Он потратил десять из них, совершенно не ведая, что Джим мертв. Скотти провел цикл дезактивации, затем зашел в медотсек, попросить мешок для трупа и носилки. Отвлекшись от завершения операции Патель, Леонард отпустил замечание о том, что им предстоит забрать не одну жертву, поэтому лучше просто подождать. А Скотти, должно быть, почувствовал надвигающуюся реакцию, потому что с трудом выдавил:   
– Капитан...   
И блаженные полсекунды Маккой думал: «Капитан что?». Прежде чем понял, что Скотти на самом деле говорил ему: «Это капитан». Он не помнил, как заканчивал кожную регенерацию с Патель. Он все еще не был уверен, кто это сделал.

Луи отложила свой падд для того, чтобы внимательно наблюдать за Маккоем.  
– Если капитан был доставлен в медицинский отсек мертвым, то в какой момент вы решили начать реанимацию?

Маккой вспомнил как беспомощно рухнул в свое рабочее кресло, чувствуя, будто его ударили.   
– Я готовился выдать свидетельство о смерти, готов был разрыдаться, говоря честно, но вдруг триббл, которому я ранее вводил раствор тромбоцитов, заурчал.

– Вы экспериментировали на млекопитающих формах жизни?

– Мертвый триббл. Я думал, что инъекция тромбоцитов поможет замедлить клеточный распад. Я никак не ожидал... – И в этот момент Маккой понял – они попытаются лишить его медицинской лицензии. Это была чертова подстава, с самого начала... Он заставил себя притормозить, чтобы обойти ловушку. – Я не предполагал, что смогу вернуть его к жизни. Для меня это означало лишь, что появилась какая-то надежда, поэтому я принял решение поместить Кирка в криокапсулу, чтобы сохранить неврологическую функцию. 

– А на чем основывалось согласие в данном случае?

Согласие?.. Джим был _мертв_.

Писклявый психолог снова подал голос, перегнувшись через собственный падд:  
– Адмирал Пайк все еще был указан как его доверенное лицо. Мать и брат также указаны в личном деле капитана.

Это была общая практика – большинство из них пыталось назвать в качестве доверенных лиц кого-то на Земле или, по крайней мере, не на том же самом корабле. Это не означало, что каждое решение должно было быть принято по звонку. Маккой недружелюбно нахмурился в ответ на этот выпад.  
– Пайк _погиб_ , времени разыскивать семью капитана не было. Я – его врач, это была моя прерогатива, и в качестве старшего медика, и в качестве личного врача.   
И в качестве друга. Его _лучшего_ друга – самого, мать вашу, близкого к понятию «настоящая семья», что было у капитана. 

Раске, красный как рак, оперевшись о столешницу растопыренными пальцами, будто едва сдерживая свой гнев, воскликнул:   
– Так значит вы просто возомнили себя Богом?!

Глаза Маккоя расширились. Так вот для чего все это было... По крайней мере отчасти.

Раске посмотрел на Чандру и Луи, как будто ожидая их поддержки:   
– В этих руинах тысячи трупов. Можете ли вы представить, что произойдет, если люди услышат, что Звездный флот сидит на Священном Граале? Что мы экспериментируем на мертвых?! – его рука сжалась в кулак, и он ударил по столу, – этот проклятый кошмар будет на нашей совести! Они прямо сейчас разнюхивают все это! Скандал может разрушить то, что осталось от Звездного флота. Это будет конец самой Федерации.

Первым, кто отреагировал – был Арчер, его звание и статус позволяли быть выше всей этой политической борьбы между адмиралами:  
– Капитан рассчитывает на своего старшего медицинского офицера в принятии решений, трудных решений, о своем здоровье и здоровье своего экипажа. Согласие – очевидный аспект данных отношений.

– Вряд ли мы здесь говорим про _здоровье_ , Чарльз, – адмирал Чандра пренебрежительно махнул рукой.   
Что явно было ошибкой, поскольку лицо Арчера словно окаменело, он взглянул на Флокса. Адмиралы не уловили, но Маккой заметил и ему стало интересно, что это значит, и стоит ли за этим что-то еще, помимо того, что Арчер сейчас озвучил.

Чандра продолжил допрос:  
– Вы использовали плазму крови аугмента, содержащую тромбоциты, для лечения капитана?

Аугмент. Они даже не называли его по имени.   
– Да. 

Раске улыбнулся, но это бы скорее оскал.  
– И как вы добились получения достаточного объема крови?

Флокс и Арчер тихо совещались между собой, слишком тихо, чтобы быть услышанными Маккоем или записывающими устройствами.

Жалея, что был не в курсе сказанного его товарищами ранее, во время их слушаний, Маккой осторожно начал:   
– Коммандер Спок уже телепортировался на поверхность, чтобы задержать Хана, когда мы поместили Кирка в криокапсулу. Я передал мостику, что Хан нужен нам живым.

– А до этого планировалось его убить?

– Конечно, нет, черт возьми! – Маккой запустил пятерню в волосы. – Весь чертов смысл отказа следовать приказам Маркуса заключался в том, чтобы избежать расправ без суда и следствия. Чтобы заставить адмирала ответить за то, что он пытался сделать.   
Вспомнив запись с камер реакторного отсека, он не был уверен, что хочет комментировать, каков был личный план Спока на тот момент. 

– И каково было состояние аугмента, когда его задержали?

Нокаутированное, мягко говоря. Энтерпрайз был на низкой, но стабильной орбите, когда носилки с Ханом направлялись в медотсек, Спок и Ухура шли рядом. Он тогда добавил еще два комплекта удерживающих устройств, не собираясь рисковать. Для протокола он сказал:   
– Рукопашный бой с коммандером Споком, по всей видимости был впечатляющим. Хан был без сознания еще до того, как его телепортировали.

– Так значит вы забрали его кровь... – Раске угрожающе наклонился вперед, – Вы насильно забрали образец его крови, для создания непроверенной сыворотки и начали _экспериментировать_ на своем капитане! По вашим собственным словам, реакции на переливание были экстремальными. Вы чуть не убили своего пациента по-новой! И теперь у нас в криостазе лежат люди с кровью, способной воскрешать мертвых! Что мы должны с этим делать, доктор? Запереть их для снабжения населения кровью?!

Пытаясь отвлечься от воспоминаний об отекшем, искаженном лице Джима, о несмолкающих сигналах тревоги и сбоях в жизненно важных показателях, Маккой позволил себе натянуто улыбнуться, ответив:  
– У меня было разрешение.

Хан был прикован к койке, когда его глаза приоткрылись, сверкнув узкими полосками белков. Маккой сжал предплечье аугмента достаточно сильно, чтоб оставить синяк обычному человеку, наклонился ближе и угрожающе прошипел ему в ухо:   
– Ты позволишь мне попытаться спасти Кирка.  
Пронзительный взгляд синих глаз сосредоточился, а затем, едва способный двигаться под ограничениями, Хан повернул руку, чтоб подставить ему сгиб правого локтя. Маккой не знал, что бы он сделал, если бы тот отказался. Возможно, забрал бы кровь в любом случае, откровенно говоря. Почему Хан согласился – было за пределами его понимания, возможно, его обостренный слух уловил мягкий гул криокапсулы Кирка.

– А как было зафиксировано это согласие? – ухватился белобрысый.

Маккой фыркнул:  
– Просто посмотрите проклятое видео – вы увидите, как он сам предложил руку. Это совершенно очевидный жест, когда пытаешься спасти чью-то жизнь, малыш.  
Щеки лейтенанта покраснели, и он взглянул на Раске.

Укрепляя свое внезапное преимущество, Маккой откинулся на спинку кресла и попытался сдержать усмешку. Они, пожалуй, бросили бы его на гауптвахту и судили бы за измену, если бы он позволил себе усмехнуться.   
– Вы так и не спросили меня, как погиб триббл.

– Что? – на скулах Раске выступили алые пятна.

– Вы ни разу не спросили меня, как погиб триббл.

На лице Раске читалась настороженность, Арчер и Флокс смотрели с интересом.

– Дезинсекция, проведенная орионским грузовым судном. Мы взяли орионский груз на борт и обнаружили эту чертову штуку – мое понимание орионского протокола продовольственной безопасности заключается в том, что он не особо отличается от смертельной дозы ионизирующего излучения.   
Это было преувеличением конечно, поскольку «не особо отличается» и «то же самое» – разные вещи, но этого могло хватить, чтобы рассчитывать на перевес по очкам, учитывая насколько Маккой был обеспокоен.

В комнате воцарилось молчание. 

_Тишина_.

Мгновением позже Арчер произнес:   
– Большое спасибо, что присоединились к нам сегодня, доктор Маккой. Ваше участие было очень полезным.

Луи застыла, но Раске все-таки заговорил, толкая своего лейтенанта локтем:  
– Еще остались нерешенные вопросы о несанкционированном, неопробированном лечении без учета этических последствий или потенциального серьезного вреда для пациента. То, что он сделал…

Арчер не захотел развивать тему, завершив фразу:  
– …Было наилучшим, что он мог сделать в тех ужасных обстоятельствах, и в конечном итоге завершилось успехом, учитывая высокое мастерство доктора и его преданность делу. Вряд ли можно обвинять его в этом.

Красные пятна покрывали шею Раске, исчезая за воротником, он чуть не кричал:  
– Это была просто удача!

Арчер взглянул на Флокса, а затем обратился к остальным:  
– Я не думаю, что мне нужно напоминать вам, что в обязанности корабельного врача входит принятие лучших из всех возможных решений, а отчаянные обстоятельства иногда делают вещи не такими очевидными, как в случае просиживания штанов за изучением медицинского права.

Брови Маккоя в изумлении поднялись. Подразумевалось что-то очень, очень секретное. Что-то, что происходило за пределами компетенции психолога, кстати, тот отчаянно листал свои заметки. И если взгляд между Луи и Чандрой что-то означал, это что-то принесло свои плоды.

Луи сделала первый шаг, осторожно отложив свой падд в сторону и, обратив на Маккоя взгляд, который он не смог прочитать, произнесла:  
– Спасибо, что присоединились к нам сегодня, доктор Маккой. Я верю, что это было достаточно полезно для наших целей, но, пожалуйста, убедитесь, чтобы мы были в курсе вашего местонахождения на случай, если у нас возникнут дополнительные вопросы.

– Конечно мэм.

Вопросы витали в воздухе, но было очевидно, что в его присутствии их обсуждать не будут. Взяв свои вещи и сунув их подмышку, Маккой направился из помещения и покинул его не оглядываясь.

Осознание догнало, как только двери за ним закрылись – они пытались забрать его проклятую медицинскую лицензию... На внезапно ставших ватными ногах он прошел мимо энсина, стоявшего у входа, и направился прочь так быстро, как только мог, чувствуя, что начинает задыхаться в этих белых стенах.

Ветер стихать не собирался, но, невзирая ни на что, Леонард вернулся на площадь и опустился на знакомую скамейку, встречая каждый порыв как расплату. Глядя на серое небо, провожая взглядом случайный лист, Маккой попытался очистить сознание, насколько это было возможно. Ему необходимо было какое-то время, без всего этого. Если бы он мог не думать, хотя бы полчаса... Новый порыв ветра холодом скользнул по его лодыжкам и выше, но он не сделал ни малейшего движения, чтобы вернуться внутрь.

– Они решили представить все очень близким к правде.  
Глаза Маккоя распахнулись, он даже не понял, что закрыл их. Арчер высился над ним, денобуланец стоял чуть позади.

Адмирал взмахнул рукой, и Маккой чуть сдвинулся в сторону, освобождая место на скамейке. Обратив взгляд к площади вместо того, чтобы встретиться глазами с Маккоем, Арчер продолжил:  
– Нам придется быть честными насчет Маркуса. В какой-то степени. Мы не хотим, чтобы общественность паниковала по поводу наших отношений с клингонами, так что эту часть можно отредактировать и смягчить, как и все его доводы, но общие факты будут озвучены. Хан будет представлен как элемент, совершенно не поддающийся контролю, но первопричина всего – Маркус, который стал преступником, был предан, а потом пытался манипулировать Кирком в своих интересах. Они собираются подчеркнуть, что именно Маркус первым напал на Энтерпрайз, и, таким образом, в конце концов возложить на него ответственность за то, что Хан захватил Вендженс.  
Маккой кивнул, не глядя на другого человека.

– Кирк, вероятно, будет представлен героем.

Маккой внезапно почувствовал себя старым, вспомнив реакцию Джима на новости о жертвах.  
– Не знаю, согласится ли он с вами в этом.

Арчер фыркнул:   
– Он предотвратил тотальную войну с клингонами, даже если общественность так никогда и не узнает, что он пожертвовал собой, чтобы спасти свою команду. И корабль. И еще восемь тысяч на Земле, в случае если бы Энтерпрайз потерпела крушение. – Будто почувствовав поднятую бровь Маккоя, он добавил: – Некоторые новостные каналы смоделировали траекторию.

Стервятники. Все они.

Арчер потер руки, очевидно, чувствуя холод, и продолжил:  
– Раске все еще в ужасе от того, что вы обнаружили способ воскрешать мертвых. Хотя Флокс смог развеять некоторые из его заблуждений. 

Маккой рискнул взглянуть вверх и обнаружил, что денобуланец пристально наблюдает за ним. 

– В официальной записи будет указано, что Кирк был в состоянии клинической смерти в момент, когда был извлечен из реакторного отсека, но своевременно предпринятые меры – использование криостаза и сложного экспериментального лечения позволили вам его реанимировать. Будет подчеркнуто, что без ваших выдающихся навыков и опыта он был бы мертв. – Арчер натянуто улыбнулся. – Тебе будет объявлена благодарность, сынок.

– Почему вы... – Маккой не был уверен, хочет ли он знать, почему адмирал пришел на заседание или как он узнал, что готовит Раске.

Арчер пожал плечами:   
– Крис был хорошим другом. – Обменявшись взглядом с денобуланцем, он добавил: – Когда я получил свою первую команду, отец усадил меня рядом и поведал полную историю одной из известных миссий. В действительности все редко бывает настолько сжатым и сухим, как обычно изложено в бортовых журналах.

Тезка Арчера был убит на том корабле, вспомнил Маккой. Прочистив горло, несмотря на сильный порыв ветра, он сумел произнести:   
– Спасибо. 

Адмирал хлопнул его по спине, напомнив ему Джима. Поднимаясь, он слегка нахмурил брови:  
– Журналисты... они могут быть агрессивны в поисках фактов о трагедии. Я ничего не могу с этим сделать.  
Маккой согласно кивнул. Он помнил, как это было после разрушения Вулкана. А что будет с этой тлеющей траншеей в центре Сан-Франциско...

Флокс подошел ближе и, внимательно посмотрев на сидящего человека, произнес:   
– Присмотрите за капитаном, доктор.

Маккою пришлось проглотить комок в горле.   
– Обязательно.

Пронзительно яркий взгляд синих глаз, казалось, проникал прямо в душу, замечая вещи, которые сам Маккой не мог разглядеть. Через мгновение денобуланец мягко добавил:   
– Позаботьтесь и о себе.

Пожилые мужчины ушли, Маккой наблюдал, как их фигуры растворялись в тумане. Он провел еще час, блуждая в собственных мыслях, затем онемело поднялся и направился к станции. 

Поездка до медицинского центра Звездного флота заняла всего десять минут, и он все еще ощущал себя ледышкой на палочке, когда ему в лицо ударил теплый воздух вестибюля. В палате Джима было тихо – согласно мониторам, капитан был погружен в настоящий, спокойный сон. Беглый просмотр карты подтвердил – никаких седативных не назначалось. Это было настоящим облегчением, на самом деле. Он задался вопросом, что же утром рассказал Спок.

Уже перевалило за два часа, так что желудок Маккоя выбрал момент, чтобы напомнить о себе. Леонард подумал было спуститься в кафе, но отказался от этой идеи – после всего, его до сих пор слегка мутило. Так что он открыл небольшой, встроенный в стену холодильник, нашел среди медицинских препаратов упаковку яблочного пюре, они еще не перевели Джима на твердую пищу, так что никто не будет возражать. Устроившись в кресле, рядом с изголовьем кровати, он открыл крышку и зачерпнул ароматную фруктовую массу, выбросив утренние события из головы. Закончив с перекусом, отправил контейнер в утилизатор, опустил кресло пониже и, запрокинув голову назад, вытянул ноги. Боже, как он устал.

– Боунз?

Маккой медленно возвращался в сознание из вязких глубин сна.

– Боунз? Ты можешь проснуться?

Доктор открыл глаза, обнаружив, что комната погрузилась в полумрак – солнце успело сесть пока он спал.

– Эй, – Джим смотрел на доктора, изголовье его кровати было опущено, хотя он явно давно проснулся, – твоя поза убьет твою шею.

Маккой тут же ощутил ужасный спазм и в голос застонал, начав растирать затекшие шейные мышцы, прежде чем смог сдвинуться, чтобы поднять изголовье кровати Джима и отрегулировать освещение. Развернув сиденье, чтобы видеть лицо человека напротив, он откинулся на спинку.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Уставшим. Что глупо, потому что все, на что я сейчас способен, это спать. – Джим слегка сдвинулся, насколько в данный момент позволяли его возможности. – Где ты был сегодня утром? Я не смог расколоть М’Бенгу. 

У командования было несколько вопросов, они меня вызвали. Я еще не давал показаний. – Чувствуя, что Джим заинтересовался, он поспешил сменить тему: – Спок приходил утром? – Джим слегка кивнул, и Маккой надавил: – он тебе объяснил?

– Да. – Джим нахмурился, – думаю, я вроде как догадывался.

– Чертовы вулканские мозговые манипуляции.

Джим слегка улыбнулся.   
– Это просто мелдинг, Боунз. И в итоге я хорошо выспался. «Наконец-то» – не стал договаривать он. 

– Так ты можешь чувствовать его? – уголки губ Маккоя изогнулись помимо его воли, – ты сможешь сказать, когда он и Ухура…

Джим фыркнул от смеха:   
– Боже, надеюсь, что нет! Можешь себе это представить?! Я больше никогда не смогу смотреть ему в глаза на совещаниях... – Почувствовав затаенное беспокойство врача, он посерьезнел. – Не думаю, конечно, что понял бы, если бы он ничего не сказал, но он объяснил и потом мы объединили разумы. Я почувствовал себя намного спокойнее, знаешь… вернувшим контроль. И по-настоящему заснул.

– Не получилось ее разорвать?

– Мы не знаем. – Джим нахмурился, и доктор нахмурился следом. – Он говорит, что не чувствует меня сейчас, что это совсем не так, как раньше. Сложно объяснить. Думаю, мы поймем наверняка только, если все снова полетит к чертовой матери, и он примчится.

Внутренности Маккоя свело.

Джим, должно быть, прочитал что-то на лице доктора, потому что произнес:  
– Иди домой, Боунз. Поспи немного.

– Джим…

– Со мной все будет в порядке, а тебе это необходимо.

Маккой не мог спорить, да и эта шея на самом деле убивала его. Поднявшись со стула, он переключил кровать и освещение на голосовое управление, затем осторожно положил руку на плечо Джима.   
– Я знаю, что это расстраивает, но отдохни тоже, хорошо?  
Когда другой мужчина ответил слабым кивком и сонным морганием, он мягко сжал его плечо и ушел.

Он не вернулся домой. Вместо этого пошел в бар, что, конечно, было невероятно глупо – он все еще был в своей флотской униформе. К счастью, забегаловка была с обслуживанием столиков, поэтому он нашел себе укромный угол и устроился там надираться, переплачивая за виски. Посетители к нему не вязались, он предположил, что подобным поведением сейчас никого в Сан-Франциско не удивить, к тому же он знал, что может выглядеть более колючим, чем еж, когда захочет.

Добравшись до своей кровати только к 0130, с ноющим желудком, Маккой упал лицом в подушку и, не снимая форменных брюк, позволил себе отключиться.


	5. Секреты

Он проснулся, чувствуя себя хреновее некуда, насквозь пропитанный кислым запахом алкоголя. Его рот... нет, он не хотел бы даже пытаться это описать. Головная боль решила побить рекорд. Было едва за 0730, насколько можно было судить по положению солнца, вчера он забыл закрыть жалюзи – комната была залита ровным серым светом. 

Вывалившись из постели и еле передвигая непослушные ноги, Маккой с трудом доковылял до личной аптечки, которую обычно хранил в ванной. Потребовалось две попытки, чтобы открыть комплект и правильно заправить гипо – вечно у него все из рук валилось с похмелья, и это утро не стало исключением. Интоксикация, хмыкнул он про себя, почти отчаявшись почувствовать спасительный гипо на своей шее. Боже, да сколько же он вчера выпил...

Препаратам потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы сработать, затем головная боль отступила, и желудок перестал грозить вывернуться наизнанку. Стало на порядок лучше, но он все еще чувствовал себя сильно побитым жизнью. Глубоко вздохнув, он на мгновение позволил своей голове упереться в прохладную стену, смутно подумав, что вообще-то нужно официально предупреждать людей о том, что происходит с похмелья, когда вам за тридцать. Прошла целая минута, прежде чем получилось поверить, что можно передвигаться, не хватаясь за все поверхности, и еще одна, прежде чем наконец-то удалось попасть в душ.

Прибытие в медцентр не изменило день к лучшему. Джим не спал, сидел в кровати, и эта позиция открывала прекрасный обзор на дверь, так что его вздернутая бровь отлично продемонстрировала все, что он думает по поводу картины, представшей перед глазами:   
– Ты _вообще_ отдыхал прошлой ночью, Боунз?

Тот лишь неласково глянул в ответ, вытащил падд с картой Джима и принялся изучать данные. Согласно записям M'Бенги, вчера Джим выпил немного воды без каких-либо затруднений с глотанием, а сканирования показали, что клеточная регенерация слизистой его желудка достигла плато. Короче говоря, пришло время попробовать перевести пациента с парентерального питания на твердую пищу.

Порывшись в холодильнике, он выбрал упаковку легкой питательной смеси и ложку к ней, а обернувшись обнаружил Джима, настороженно наблюдающим за ним.  
– Нет. – Прежнее ироничное настроение бесследно исчезло – Джим смотрел на еду так, будто она могла укусить.

– Нет? – Маккой взглянул на упаковку – стандартный образец, мягкий ванильный вкус, в целом довольно сбалансированный. Этот вариант гарантированно будет самым щадящим для недавно восстановленного жкт. Черт, он же много раз видел, как Джим ел ванильный йогурт, эта смесь не так уж от него отличалась. Призвав все свое терпение, он объяснил: – Вчера тебе уже давали немного воды. Пора переходить на нормальную пищу и чем раньше, тем лучше. Особенно перед началом физиотерапии. Я не очень уверен, как твоя пищеварительная система перенесет первый раз, так что это лучший выбор.

– Перестань, Боунз. Я _ненавижу_ такое. 

Невероятно, парню почти тридцать, а капризов столько – любой младенец позавидует. Теряя терпение, Маккой пожал плечами и открыл упаковку.   
– Ну, это лучше, чем альтернатива.

– Какая альтернатива?

– Ты серьезно? Вкус, конечно, пустоват, но не так уж и плох. – Маккой почувствовал нарастающее давление позади глаз, должно быть похмелье угрожало прорвать тщательно выстроенную блокаду из утреннего лекарственного коктейля. – Альтернатива в том, что я тебя обезболю и установлю назогастральный зонд, чтобы можно было вводить пищу непосредственно в твой желудок.

Джим поджал губы и посмотрел на него, собираясь что-то сказать, но через мгновение тяжело выдохнул:   
– Ладно, – уступка сопровождалась отчетливым раздражением, – ты же понимаешь, что я не могу есть сам?

Маккой бросил Джиму на колени емкость для рвоты, затем зачерпнул небольшое количество белой массы и помахал ложкой перед его ртом:   
– Открывай – шаттл идет.

Взгляд сузившихся глаз капитана ясно транслировал: « _Иди ты нахрен, Боунз_ », но рот он все же открыл.

Едва ложка коснулась губ, гримаса отвращения на лице Джима стала очень достоверной, но ему удалось быстро сглотнуть. Маккой добавил еще порцию – побольше, пытаясь игнорировать выражение, затаившееся на дне голубых глаз. Затем последовали еще три маленькие ложки. Они продвинулись довольно далеко, прежде чем Джим покраснел, что-то невнятно пробормотал и его начало рвать. 

Маккой всегда спокойно реагировал на подобное, но это конкретное утро не оставило для него ни единого шанса, – пришлось быстро наклониться, отвернувшись, одновременно пытаясь удерживать Джима в безопасном положении, и попрощаться с собственным кофе, куском тоста, и чем-то, по запаху подозрительно похожим на виски, желчью залившими его собственные ботинки. Все произошло стремительно, но менее унизительным от этого не стало. 

Не обращая внимания на беспорядок на полу, он сморгнул невольные слезы и заставил себя сосредоточиться на пациенте. Вероятно, было бы хуже, если бы мышцы Джима действительно были на высоте, но, поскольку этого пока не случилось, он просто перепачкался, без аспирации, слава богу.

Запуская фильтрацию воздуха на максимум, Маккой продолжил поддерживать Джима, пока у того не прекратились спазмы. Мягко наклоняя его обратно на подушки, врач позволил себе скорбную улыбку.   
– Ладно... что-то пошло не так.  
Ему ответили взглядом, говорящим: « _Охренеть, да неужели?!_ », что заставило Маккоя слабо усмехнуться. Забрав использованную емкость, он убрал ее в сторону и предложил Джиму немного воды, взяв в другую руку стакан для себя.

Сделав пару глотков через соломинку, Джим откинул голову и проворчал:   
– Боунз, твои манеры обращения с больными оставляют желать лучшего. Тебе кто-нибудь это говорил?

Маккой фыркнул, покачав головой на окружающий его беспорядок, все еще чувствуя себя неважно. Черт, он должен сам тут все убрать, о вызове сотрудника не могло быть и речи. Отложив эту задачу на минуту, он сосредоточился на Джиме и спросил:  
– Глотаешь ты прекрасно, что случилось?

– Ты просишь меня описать рвоту? Разве ты сам только что не получил наглядную демонстрацию, как это работает?

Подавив волну раздражения, он закатил глаза:   
– Ну перестань, Джим. Ты знаешь, о чем я спрашиваю. Боль? Судороги?..

– Нет. Боли не было... просто не мог сдержаться. Я говорил тебе, что эта пища мне не подходит.

– Эта смесь _разработана_ , чтобы походить любому, – Маккой нахмурился. 

Джим закрыл глаза и ответил:   
– Ну, я всегда был исключительным, не так ли?

– Что за чертовщина, Джим? Ты же сказал, что просто терпеть это не можешь, а не то, что у тебя какая-то пищевая непереносимость, не указанная в личных файлах. Я бы не настаивал, если бы ты предупредил.

Джим просто это проигнорировал, хотя его челюсть чуть дернулась, как будто он крепко ее сжал.

Покачав головой, Маккой убрал стаканы и осторожно выскользнул из обуви, радуясь, что она без шнуровки. Система воздушной фильтрации довольно хорошо справилась с запахами, но его желудок все еще протестовал против необходимости наводить порядок. По крайней мере, палаты здесь были хорошо оснащены – моющее оборудование позаботилось о большей части загрязнений, и после обработки спиртовым раствором стало возможно снова надеть обувь. Он обернулся, чтобы обнаружить, что глаза Джима по-прежнему закрыты, хотя мониторы показывали пограничное состояние – может быть легкую дрему, а может тот просто притворялся.

Брюки были безнадежно испачканы, поэтому Леонард принял решение в пользу переодевания и, возможно, еще одного гипо для себя. Отправив запрос на доставку противорвотного средства в течение ближайших часов, он направился в свой кабинет по соседству.

Сколько бы доктор не ворчал на этот счет, бумажная работа всегда была способна его затянуть – спустя несколько десятков форм он даже смог серьезно сократить отставание от графика сдачи отчетов по делу Хана, отчеты необходимо было одобрить и внести в официальные медицинские журналы. Судя по показаниям мониторов, Джим заснул вскоре после того, как он вышел из палаты, и оставался спящим в течение последних часов. 

Из рабочей рутины Маккоя вытащила безжалостная головная боль – либо лекарственный эффект прекратился, либо он должен был срочно попытаться что-то съесть. Возможно – и то и другое.

Общая проблема флотских офисов заключалось в том, что все они были слишком блестящими. Вдоволь насмотревшись на свое отражение в полированной поверхности стола, он мог с уверенностью утверждать, что выглядел – как кто-то с похмельем четвертой степени, а эти его круги под глазами заставили бы любого енота гордиться. Отправляться в кафе в таком состоянии – не вариант, так что единственным источником еды поблизости оставался холодильник у Джима в палате. Смирившись с перспективой пообедать очередным яблочным пюре, он провел рукой по волосам, пытаясь придать им божеский вид, отправил последнюю партию готовых отчетов и вышел из системы.

Джим еще спал, но, если мониторы не врали, должен был проснуться в ближайшее время. Стараясь не шуметь, Маккой обогнул кровать и открыл холодильник – две упаковки яблочного пюре, никаких проблем, если он возьмет одну. Схватив ближайшую из них и ложку, он собрался вернуться к себе, отметив, что противорвотное средство уже доставлено – хорошо, как только Джим проснется, они снова могут попробовать поесть... Неловко повернувшись, он выронил злосчастную ложку, та со звоном упала. Дерьмо... Наклонившись, он зацепил ее кончиками пальцев, затем быстро встал, – в этот миг все вокруг внезапно стало серым, и реальность пошла рябью. Быть может, ему даже удалось добавить еще одно проклятие – до того, как пол оказался ближе, чем ему полагалось...

Знакомый голос, но откуда-то издалека произнес:  
– Боунз? 

После короткой паузы в поле зрения снова начали просачиваться краски окружающего мира. Затем снова раздался тот же голос, на этот раз ближе:   
– Боунз, если ты не встанешь, я воспользуюсь тревожной кнопкой, а я знаю, что тебе действительно не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-то поднимал тебя с пола.

«Соберись, Леонард», – приказал он сам себе.   
– Я нрм…

Его бормотание едва ли можно было расслышать с кровати, и Джим поднял бровь, хотя и не мог видеть доктора:  
– Я должен игнорировать тот факт, что ты сейчас на полу?

Реальность заявила о себе, и, соскребая себя с пола, смущенно морщась, Маккой попытался сбивчиво объяснить:   
– Поднялся слишком быстро. Бумажной работы навалилось, с утра ничего не ел, – не было смысла упоминать похмелье, хотя Джим, скорее всего, догадался. Он откинулся на спинку кресла и пренебрежительно махнул рукой: – Я в порядке.

Заменив ложку на новую и уняв дрожь в руках, он открыл банку и быстро зачерпнул пюре – настоящий сахарный взрыв, черт возьми, но ему это было необходимо. Он проглотил половину, прежде чем понял, что Джим внимательно на него смотрит. 

– Будешь? – Маккой протянул ложку и с удивлением увидел, как Джим, побледнев, изменился в лице. Нахмурившись, он убрал ложку обратно. – Эй, я шучу. Сначала дам тебе противорвотное.

В ответ Джим лишь улыбнулся ему той же фальшивой улыбкой, что и на днях, быстро отводя взгляд к окну.  
– Последние пару дней ужасный туман.

Джим Кирк что, серьезно пытался поговорить о погоде?.. Туман сегодня и правда был плотнее обычного, он что-то читал о повреждении климатической системы в результате нападения Нерона, ее до сих пор не перекалибровали должным образом.  
– Да, сегодня у Карла действительно это для нас имеется. – Старая шутка времен академии не получила даже проблеска признания, не говоря уж о каком-нибудь фырканье, хотя вполне его заслуживала.

Ладно, Маккой умел вести дела, когда требовалось. Он взял ранее доставленный препарат и, воспользовавшись тем, что внимание Джима все еще было приковано к окну, быстро прижал гипо к шее пациента.

– Черт! – Вот это уже было больше похоже на нормальную реакцию. Джим так резко повернул голову, что чуть не травмировал шею. – Какого черта, Боунз?!

– Я же говорил, что дам тебе противорвотное, да? Ты же не собираешься повторить свой сомнительный перформанс?

Желая потереть место инъекции, Джим хмурился.   
– А как насчет предупредить?

Маккой пожал плечами:   
– Говорят, что не так больно, если неожиданно. 

Он открыл холодильник, выцепив еще одну упаковку пищевой смеси, яблочную на этот раз, с запоздалой мыслью: Джим не был так скептически настроен, даже когда Барнетт в последний раз пытался доказать ему, что предстоящая дипломатическая миссия между враждующими группировками будет проще простого.

Предупреждающе подняв палец вверх, Маккой сказал:   
– Эта смесь – лучшее, что у нас есть, Джим, у тебя точно не должно быть к ней непереносимости, но, если хочешь, можно все-таки попробовать обычное яблочное пюре.

– Можно мне просто еще одну капельницу?

– В общем-то сегодня да, но чем дольше ты будешь без еды, тем будет труднее.

– Ты этого не знаешь.

Где-то в глубине души Маккой ощущал что-то раздражающее, мешающее ему правильно оценивать состояние Джима. Загибая пальцы, он начал перечислять:  
– Я знаю, что необходимо, чтобы твоя пищеварительная система заработала, я знаю, что тебе понадобится много энергии, чтобы начать физиотерапию, и я знаю, что тебе нужно хорошо питаться, если ты хочешь вернуться в строй. 

В ответ прозвучало лишь слабое:  
– Боунз.

Врач тяжело вздохнул. Напряженность, возникшая во время этого перечисления, исчезла, и он слегка ссутулился.   
– Что?

Взгляд Джима, обычно такой уверенный, скользил по поверхности одеяла, пока он не сказал:   
– Ничего.

Выражение лица Маккоя стало мягче, хотя его замешательство лишь возросло. Методика лечения – он знал, что с ней делать, поэтому просто открыл упаковку и приготовил ложку.   
– Джим?

Джим держал яблочную смесь во рту секунд пять, прежде чем выплюнуть. Забрызгал пластиковую емкость, испачкал подбородок.

– Попробуй еще раз, начни с глотка воды. Маккой поднял стакан, поднося соломинку к губам Джима.

Отвернувшись, тот ответил:   
– С меня хватит, Боунз. Просто дай мне капельницу.

– Ты даже не попробовал.

Между ними повисла хрупкая тишина.

Затем, подняв на Леонарда пронизывающий взгляд, который доктору уже приходилось наблюдать, но который никогда раньше не бывал на него направлен, Джим открыл рот.  
Проигнорировав этот лед во взгляде, Леонард снова дал ему небольшое количество смеси.  
– Глотай.

Кадык Джима на мгновение рефлекторно дернулся, затем он сглотнул.

Сначала все выглядело отлично, и Маккой даже позволил себе некоторое облегчение. Но продолжалось это недолго – сперва он заметил, как мелкие капли пота выступили у Джима на лбу. «Противорвотное же должно...» – он не успел закончить мысль, прежде чем Джима снова начало рвать – водянистая масса потекла изо рта.

Чертыхаясь, Маккой помог ему наклониться, поддерживая до тех пор, пока рвота не прекратилась. Опустив капитана обратно на подушку, Маккой провел мягкой тканью по его подбородку и шее. Это ярко напомнило, как он мыл Джима на Энтерпрайз, когда они еще не были уверены, будет ли капитан жить или погибнет снова. На мгновение ему показалось, что он опять чувствует те же ужасные запахи. Отогнав воспоминания, он отшвырнул тряпку.   
Джим жив, напомнил он себе. Жив и находится прямо здесь. 

Открыв глаза Маккой обнаружил, что тот пристально смотрит на него.

– У тебя голова разболелась. – Джим наблюдал все красноречивые знаки, что транслировал хмурый лоб доктора на протяжении многих лет, так что без колебаний воспользовался этими знаниями.

– Немного. – Откровенно говоря, с момента недавнего эпизода на полу, его головная боль медленно, но верно набирала обороты.

– Может быть... – Джим смотрел куда-то в пространство мимо левого плеча Маккоя. – Может, тебе больше не стоит быть моим врачом, Боунз.

В комнате вдруг стало не хватать кислорода.

Джим поспешил продолжить:   
– Не в смысле навсегда, но ты явно себя измотал.

Боунз хотел сказать: «Да ты совсем рехнулся, мать твою?!», но ему удалось выдавить только какой-то задушенный звук.

– Передохни немного. М'Бенга может взять на себя обязанности моего лечащего врача, – Джим снова фальшиво улыбнулся, и в этот миг показалось, будто что-то сломалось между ними, – я никуда не денусь, а ты можешь насладиться свободным временем. Может, навестишь свою семью?

Навестить семью? Сейчас?! Недоверие переросло в гнев.   
– Отлично. Пойду отдохну! – Маккой швырнул все еще полную упаковку лечебного питания в мусоропровод с силой большей, чем было необходимо. – Увидимся через день или два, Джим.

Он вылетел из здания медцентра даже не забрав падд из своего кабинета. Стремительно прошел мимо транспортного узла, решив двигаться пешком. Правда через несколько кварталов сбавил темп, его бил озноб, головная боль все усиливалась, а вот желание найти бар, наоборот, шло на убыль. Липкий туман идеально соответствовал настроению. Повернув назад, он все-таки направился к станции, а оттуда к своему жилищу, не задумываясь о том, что вообще делает.

Добравшись до квартиры, Маккой вошел, решительно повернув налево, даже не взглянув в сторону другой спальни. Снимая с себя одежду, он бросил ее валяться на полу, схватил аптечку и набрал себе приличную дозу седативного. Заползая в постель в одном нижнем белье, он разрядил гипо себе в шею и выдохнул с облегчением, когда мир растворился во тьме.

**********

Он не показывался в течение трех дней.

Маккой не особо помнил, что там с ним было в течение остатка суток после убийственного заявления Джима – только неясное ощущение сна. Следующим утром он проснулся поздно, сил хватило лишь на то, чтобы чем-то перекусить и вернуться в постель. Когда он более-менее пришел в себя, был ранний вечер, он все еще чувствовал измотанность, но нехотя признал, что немного отдохнул.

За окнами моросило, и перспектива залива искажалась до размытой серой полосы. Подумав, что уже пару дней ходит в одних и тех же боксерах, он сменил их, вытащил из глубин ящика и натянул свой старый спортивный костюм Оле Мисс. Затем заглянул на кухню, нашел какой-то не вызывающий энтузиазма суп и похлебал его, стоя у барной стойки. В системе не было никаких входящих, и голографический экран начал транслировать новостную ленту, где все по-прежнему крутилось вокруг Вендженс и спекуляций о текущем расследовании.   
Выключив новости, он поставил грязную тарелку на стойку и достал бутылку бурбона из на удивление богато укомплектованного бара. С большого L-образного дивана в гостиной открывался неплохой панорамный вид на дождь, растянувшись, он открыл бутылку и щедро плеснул себе виски. 

Проснувшись утром второго дня, он обнаружил себя все на том же диване в компании мучительной изжоги. Долгий горячий душ почти помог почувствовать себя человеком, но вытираясь насухо, он даже не попытался стереть пар с зеркала – не было смысла смотреть на то, что его не интересует. Журнал «Оптогенетика», шесть последних выпусков, с которыми не успел ознакомиться на Энтерпрайз, позволил ему убить время до вечера. С перерывом на еще одну тарелку супа.

К шести тридцати, почувствовав, что сидеть на одном месте больше не в силах, Маккой надел свою повседневную гражданскую одежду и вышел под все еще моросящий дождь.

Во втором по счету баре, где он пытался скоротать вечер, в поле его зрения попала женщина с грандиозными буферами, и будь все проклято, если ему вдруг не захотелось за них ухватиться. Стройная блондинка, возраста вроде бы более-менее подходящего – для города, наводненного студентами и кадетами. Проведя рукой по волосам, немного их пригладив, он пробрался сквозь толпу и приготовился пустить в ход свое южное обаяние, подсаживаясь на соседний стул.

Все выглядело вполне многообещающе первые пяти минут, а затем:  
– Лен... Вы… Леонард _Маккой_?! С Энтерпрайз?

Он попытался было подмигнуть в ответ, но настрой пропал.   
– Он самый, дорогуша.

Ее взгляд зажегся живым интересом, она воскликнула:  
– Боже мой! В новостях сказали, что вы спасли капитану жизнь. Не могу поверить, что мы вот так встретились! – Она оглянулась, как будто опасаясь, что кто-то услышит и захочет к ним присоединиться. – Может сбежим отсюда?

Приглашение не могло быть более ясным, но его возбуждение испарилось.   
– На самом деле, боюсь, я просто хотел сказать «привет». – Он соскользнул со стула со всем достоинством, на которое был способен. – Надо идти ... встреча с другом.  
Маккой поспешил к выходу, не оглядываясь, затем поймал транзит до Пресидио. 

Вернувшись, он даже не потрудился дойти до спальни, так и остался в гостиной на диване, позволив собственной руке и остаткам бурбона компенсировать свое разочарование.

Третий день начался так же, как предыдущий, с позднего пробуждения, сильнейшего похмелья и долгого душа. Был выходной – время футбольных трансляций, так что он на весь день обосновался на диване с пивом и картофельными чипсами. А когда день пошел на убыль, вновь ощутил знакомый зуд под кожей.

В этот раз, подойдя к выбору одежды с большей тщательностью, он натянул хенли с расстегнутым воротом, потертые джинсы, и, решив не избавляться от пятичасовой щетины, набросил кожаную куртку.   
Место от тоже выбирал осмотрительно – мрачная, безымянная забегаловка, которую посещали лишь с определенной целью... Его расчет оправдался – все было анонимно, быстро и жарко, он задавал темп, и когда другой мужчина в горячем порыве укусил его за шею, он кончил сильнее, чем когда-либо раньше. Никаких обязательств, никаких имен. Его партнер выскользнул из темной подсобки и, не говоря ни слова, вернулся в основной зал.

Позже, лежа в собственной постели, с ноющей в месте укуса шеей и туманом в голове, Маккой задавался вопросом, как же его гребанная жизнь могла настолько развалиться...

На четвертое утро он проснулся под мигание входящего сообщения. Спок. Потому что, мать вашу, ну конечно. Содержание было лаконичным: 

« _Джим сообщил мне, что не видел вас уже несколько дней_ ».

Само собой, разумеется, все дело было в чертовом Джиме.

Долбанный Джим. Он почувствовал, что нервное хихиканье берет верх над внутренней опустошенностью, ну… может быть не совсем. Подойдя к зеркалу, он задумчиво рассмотрел след от вчерашнего укуса, понимая, что тот будет находиться в зоне видимости – как раз над воротником, а его кожный регенератор остался в офисе. Ну что, бывает – взял с собой для повторной калибровки и забыл.   
После завтрака, проигнорировав медицинскую униформу, намеренно одевшись в штатское, он поймал транзит к медцентру Звездного флота.

Джим сидел в кровати с паддом на коленях и, казалось, контролировал осанку лучше, чем несколько дней назад. Как только дверь открылась, капитан поднял глаза, успев закрыть страницу, которую изучал, – жестом, не голосовой командой.

Неторопливо подойдя и остановившись у изножья кровати, Маккой небрежно бросил:   
– Привет. 

Джим открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но, скользнув взглядом по шее Маккоя, передумал, секунду нечитаемо глядя, прежде чем ухмыльнуться:   
– Не совсем то расслабление, которое я имел в виду, Боунз.   
Очевидно, Джеймс Тиберий Кирк – лауреат премии «лицемер года» решил лично забрать свою награду. След на шее Маккоя был отчетливо виден, за ночь превратившись в темный фиолетово-красный синяк с тремя отметинами от зубов… Он мог бы избавиться от него в своем кабинете, прежде чем зайти к Джиму. Он не смог бы ответить, почему этого не сделал.

Игнорируя подколку, Маккой пододвинул стул к кровати и махнул в сторону падда:  
– Им бы лучше не позволять тебе работать.

Джим нахмурился.  
– Думаю, М’Бенга установил на него родительский контроль. Мало того, что я не могу попасть в базы данных Звездного флота, клянусь, когда я впервые его включил, мне предложили детские фильмы.

– Смотрел игру вчера?

Джим пожал плечами, что было хорошим знаком и означало, что он уже лучше контролирует свое тело.   
– Заснул в четвертом периоде и проснулся, чтобы обнаружить, что пропустил тачдаун.

Они какое-то время говорили о футболе – хорошая, безопасная тема для двух мужчин, увлекавшихся игрой во времена средней школы. Джим продолжал улыбаться так, что это легко обмануло бы медсестер, но Маккой знал, что такая улыбка никогда не достигнет глаз. Он ушел, не потрудившись проверить медицинскую карту Джима.


	6. Истины

Он не вернулся навестить Джима на следующий день.

Погода была ясной, поэтому Маккой вышел из дома – просто пройтись, наматывая километр за километром. Дойдя до самого Оушен-Бич, он снял обувь и шел по песку босиком до тех пор, пока октябрьский холод не заставил его ноги окончательно замерзнуть. Тихий океан не был _его_ океаном, но при отсутствии вариантов вполне годился, чтоб почувствовать себя дома. Плеск волн возвращал в прошлое: ему восемь и отец взял его, только его, в Саванну на медицинскую конференцию. Во время деловой части Леонард занимал себя, играя на падде, а как только работа секций завершилась, они отправились к океану – он еще ни разу в жизни не видел ничего настолько великолепного. Закрыв глаза, пытаясь игнорировать холод, он мысленно вернулся в тот день: песок между пальцами ног, свежий соленый воздух, легкий запах отлива, томные вздохи и шепот волн…

К моменту, когда он добрался до квартиры, наступил вечер, а его ноги были натерты до волдырей. Сидя на диване, морщась от боли, он обрабатывал травмированную кожу ступней средством, прихваченным с Энтерпрайз. Его снова охватило искушение выйти. Было какое-то странное удовольствие в том, чтобы побыть никем не узнанным незнакомцем. Боже, это было заманчиво, даже несмотря на то, что его ноги были совершенно не готовы к подобным подвигам. Вместо этого он натянул свои заношенные треники и разогрел ужин.

В дверь позвонили, когда он наливал себе виски. Убрав стакан и бутылку подальше от посторонних глаз, он открыл дверь, чтобы обнаружить на пороге Спока. 

Подняв бровь на состояние одежды Маккоя и его босые ноги, вулканец вошел, не дожидаясь приглашения. Бесцеремонный ублюдок.

Спок обвел комнату внимательным взглядом, и Маккой вдруг смутился, как будто тот мог понять, чем он занимался в гостиной прошлой ночью. Через мгновение, расцепив руки, Спок вытащил что-то из-за спины и протянул Леонарду. Это был забытый в офисе падд – прямая связь с медицинской информационной базой Звездного флота.

Маккой поднял руку чтобы взять устройство и нахмурился, когда Спок не сразу отпустил его.

– У вас чуть заметный тремор, доктор.

Маккой пренебрежительно огрызнулся:  
– Не очень-то хорошо для хирурга. – Он с усилием потянул падд и наконец-то его забрал, добавив: – К счастью, я не на дежурстве.

– Действительно.

В этой поднятой брови было больше, чем Маккой хотел бы видеть. Он не слишком бережно бросил падд на столешницу, запоздало понимая, что этот жест вряд ли останется незамеченным.

– Надеюсь, вас устраивает квартира, доктор.

Беседа на отвлеченные темы в вулканском исполнении – стопроцентно не высший пилотаж. Заставив себя усмехнуться, он махнул рукой.  
– Она прекрасная, Спок. Не знаю, как тебя благодарить.

– Ниота интересуется, не хотите ли вы присоединиться к нам за ужином в эти выходные.

Не особенно, если быть честным, но он знал, что Ухуру вряд ли удастся отговорить.  
– Да, конечно.

По-видимому, исчерпав темы для разговора, Спок слегка наклонил голову и произнес:  
– Ниота также хочет выразить свою признательность за то, что вы сделали, и надеется, что вы, как она выразилась, бережете себя.

Маккой почувствовал, как внутри что-то сжалось, но отмахнулся:  
– Передай ей спасибо.

Напоследок Спок снова остановил на докторе внимательный взгляд, оглядывая его с ног до головы, затем кивнул и удалился.

Игнорируя падд, Маккой потратил минут десять, вполсилы прибираясь на кухне. В конце концов, он в последний раз протер столешницу и достал из-за разделочных досок припрятанную ранее выпивку. Не став больше себе доливать, он завинтил крышку, взял стакан и пошел к дивану. 

Закутавшись в полы своего старого привычного Оле Мисс, он поджал колени к груди и сделал глоток бурбона. Что бы там вулканец не изображал, ему по большому счету все равно. Это все Ухура. Видит бог, Споку наплевать. По крайней мере на него. Он переключил голоэкран на какой-то фильм и позволил себе потеряться в дебрях сюжета.

Прошаркав на кухню следующим утром, Маккой наткнулся на падд, одиноко лежащий на столе, где он бросил его накануне. Он игнорировал его пока делал кофе – он легко мог игнорировать большинство вещей до тех пор, пока не получит свой утренний кофе. Желательно два. 

Он продолжил игнорировать его, когда делал себе тарелку тостов и чуть позже, когда их ел. И даже, когда сметал рассыпанные по столешнице крошки. Погода оставалась ясной, поэтому он выбрал носки поплотнее, нормальные кроссовки и покинул квартиру, прежде чем ему пришлось бы игнорировать этот падд хоть минутой дольше.

Три недели – слишком большой перерыв без упражнений, да и кофе с тостами на завтрак явно не были блестящей идеей, так что он обнаружил, что задыхается, не пробежав и километра.  
Замедлив темп до прогулочного, Маккой засунул руки глубоко в карманы своей толстовки и остро пожалел, что не надел спортивные штаны вместо шорт. Ветер был холодный, но несмотря ни на что, он заставил себя двигаться быстрее, спланировав маршрут до Голден-Гейт парка. Они с Джимом как-то делали там полный круг, много лет назад, когда Кирк решил, что они оба должны пройти продвинутый персональный тренинг, чтобы сдать экстерном стандартную программу. Помнится, он тогда матерился на чем свет стоит, а Джим только усмехнулся и ответил, что, если Леонард еще может ругаться, значит недостаточно выкладывается.

Маккой заставил себя бежать трусцой, морщась от боли, пока его тело неохотно разогревалось, в ожидании выброса эндорфинов. Он бежал, пока мог, потом переходил на шаг, затем снова заставлял себя бежать, опустошая разум от всего, кроме ритмичного стука ног.

К тому времени, как он вернулся в квартиру, его почти зажившие ноги снова были стоптаны в кровь, несмотря на более подходящую обувь. Морщась от боли, он разделся и поковылял принять долгий горячий душ, где грубо довел себя до разрядки, ни о чем и ни о ком особенном не думая. 

Добравшись до спальни, завернутый лишь в полотенце, Маккой растянулся на кровати и задремал.  
Проснулся он от боли в правой ноге – содрал свежую мозоль. Подняв голову, обнаружил, что на улице уже стемнело и застонал – его циркадные ритмы слетели к чертовой матери.

Пошлепав босиком на кухню, он разогрел себе еды и побрел к своему привычному месту на диване. Растянулся, устроил тарелку на животе и принялся есть, прямо руками, вполглаза посматривая какую-то документалку. В голове не переставая вертелся неожиданный визит Спока накануне – этот падд, скомканная беседа, замечание о его руках… На протяжении часа он мысленно возвращался к этому снова и снова, прежде чем понял – во время своего визита Спок не произнес ни слова о Джиме.

Не обращая внимания на падд, лежавший на столешнице, он вернулся в свою спальню, натянул старые джинсы, толстовку, а затем осторожно засунул многострадальные ноги в свободную обувь. Время близилось к полуночи, но в медицинском центре не было строгого режима посещений. Только не для него.

Стояла ясная и холодная ночь, ветер трепал его волосы, пока он ждал транспорт. Засунув руки глубоко в карманы, Леонард распрямил спину и наслаждался ощущением пребывания на свежем воздухе. Земля…

В транспорте было практически пусто и он шустро передвигался по городу. Устроившись у окна, Маккой наблюдал за окружающей его _жизнью_ – молодые пары, возвращающиеся со свиданий, группы друзей, рабочие, спешащие домой, яркие огни баров и ресторанов, их посетители…

В медицинском центре стояла тишина, освещение было переведено в ночной режим. Леонард старался не шуметь, двигаясь по коридору по пути к палате Джима. Там свет был полностью отключен, но появление доктора заставило главный монитор приглушенно засветиться – достаточно для того, чтобы можно было увидеть спящего на спине Джима.

Мягкое дыхание, с хорошо знакомой Маккою небольшой заминкой на вдохе. Джим. Живой.  
Тихо, осторожно, он приблизился к изголовью. Джим, судя по всему, крепко спал. Можно было разглядеть изгиб бровей, стрелки ресниц. Силуэт носа. Острая скула выделялась при слабом освещении, и доктор нахмурился.

Потянувшись к элементам управления Маккой довел свет до минимума.

Через правую ноздрю Джима проходила трубка назогастрального зонда, черты его лица заострились, он выглядел изможденным, под глазами залегли темные круги, свидетельствующие о стрессе и плохом сне. Совсем не похоже на улучшение. Он выглядел хуже.

Маккой почувствовал дурноту и тихо пробормотал:  
– Какого черта, Джим?  
М'Бенга был хорошим, нет, _отличным_ врачом. Это все было, черт побери, невозможно.

Джим задышал чуть сильнее, слегка переместился в кровати, слабо застонал с переходом на хрип и нахмурился.

Забыв обо всем, Маккой мягко коснулся плеча Джима.  
– Шшш… 

Сонное:  
– ...оунз?

Подняв руку, Маккой смахнул отросшие волосы со лба Джима, позволив руке задержаться дольше, чем было необходимо.  
– Просто кошмар. Спи, Джим.

– Мммм… – Легкий трепет ресниц, и Джим снова погрузился в сон.  
Они накачали его седативными, обычно после кошмаров он никогда так просто не засыпал.

Было почти два часа ночи, когда Маккой вернулся в квартиру, сделал себе крепкий кофе, взял падд и направился к дивану. С предчувствием, что увиденное ему очень, очень не понравится.

**********

Согласно карте, они уже начали физиотерапию, было отмечено некоторое улучшение двигательного диапазона, но Джим продолжал терять общую мышечную массу, парентерального питания было недостаточно, чтобы справляться с нагрузками. Далее шло примечание о нервно-мышечной электростимуляции, для остановки негативной динамики до тех пор, пока Джим не начнет питаться правильно и не будет получать достаточно энергии для терапии. Записей о каких-либо ночных кошмарах не было, но в сноске говорилось, что сон пациента был неглубоким.

Маккой потер затылок, вспоминая темные круги под глазами Джима. Ни черта не было понятно... М'Бенга установил назогастральный зонд, Джим получал питание через трубку под седативными, однако каждый раз, когда он пытался принять пищу во время бодрствования – открывалась рвота.

Либо он вернул Джима к жизни с поврежденным к чертовой матери жкт, что, возможно помешает ему вернуться к службе и привяжет к капельницам, либо было что-то еще, – что-то вне его понимания. Просматривая динамику за предыдущие дни, он приходил к выводу, что М'Бенга все очень грамотно продумал – все тесты, что он делал, были зарегистрированы, все необходимые препараты применены, даже консультация психолога проводилась накануне. Несмотря на это, Джим не поправлялся.

Повторный анализ не навел ни на какие мысли, он никак не мог понять, что же могло быть пропущено. Проклятье, он даже не мог придумать никакого совета для М'Бенги. Врач, насколько Боунз мог судить, все делал правильно.

Отложив в сторону падд, он закрыл глаза и попытался тщательно обдумать все, что произошло после переливания, заставляя себя переживать каждый страшный день, каждый этап, каждую реакцию на препарат. 

Ничего из проведенных процедур или результатов сканирования не настораживало, помимо той данности, что слизистая жкт была регенерирована после обширного облучения, однако он вспомнил, что показалось ему странным – слова Джима: «Я _ненавижу_ такое». Перебирая в памяти все случаи пребывания Джима в его медотсеке, Маккой не мог припомнить, чтобы подвергал капитана чему-то похуже яблочного пюре или жидкого супчика. Он не мог вспомнить никаких записей о пищевой непереносимости. Подняв все медицинские файлы, Маккой внимательно их изучил, но не смог найти никаких отметок о приемах пищи. Хотя, возможно, это были настолько рутинные моменты, что их фиксация просто не считалась необходимой.

Он просматривал год за годом – ничего не бросалось в глаза: рождение, прививки, детские болезни, аллергии в школьном возрасте, перелом руки в восемь, сломанный палец в девять, ригеллианская оспа в десять, еще один перелом руки и сотрясение в одиннадцать (какой-то случай на сеновале, находился под наблюдением), дермальная регенерация в двенадцать (рана на подбородке), еще одно сотрясение в пятнадцать... Видимо, фиксировалось примерно по одному случаю в год, затем, с момента вступления в Звездный флот – чаще. И еще чаще после вступления в должность капитана. Маккой был впечатлен собственным вкладом в медицинские записи Джима. Он без особого энтузиазма запустил поиск по ключевым словам, на случай, если все-таки проглядел что-нибудь. Безрезультатно.

В конце концов, его глаза начало печь от усталости, он закрыл падд и пошел в кровать.

На следующее утро Маккой проснулся около десяти под легкий стук дождя – погода опять испортилась. Снова и снова прокручивая в голове свои бесплодные попытки найти хоть что-то в медицинских записях накануне вечером, он лежал в постели, пока не пришлось признать поражение и подняться.

Падд мигал предупреждением о входящем сообщении с наивысшим приоритетом, что было странно – почему бы тогда просто не позвонить. Его сердце пропустило удар, он сел и приготовился к очередному вызову для дачи показаний. Однако, открыв уведомление, обнаружил сообщение длинной всего в одну строку. И оно едва не заставило Маккоя свалиться с кровати.

_От: Пайк, К. [Адмирал] {Статус: Покойный}  
Кому: Маккой, Л. [СМО: ЮСС Энтерпрайз]_

_Если это важно, продолжайте поиск._

Он перечитал его трижды, чтобы убедиться, что это действительно то, что он видит и о чем думает, а затем так же тщательно проверил метаданные. Сообщение было отправлено с реального аккаунта Пайка – послание из могилы... Конечно же все это было сделано заранее, просто настроено так, чтобы сработать, в случае если система зарегистрирует определенный набор условий. Но что бы это могло быть? Близость Джима к смерти? Нет, это бессмысленно, в таком случае он должен был получить это еще несколько недель назад. А может его собственные недавние попытки поиска в медицинских файлах Джима?.. Это заставляло задуматься. _Джеймс Тиберий Кирк + пищевые добавки, Джеймс Тиберий Кирк + пищевая непереносимость_ , и даже _Джеймс Тиберий Кирк + нервная анорексия_.

Было ли что-то еще, в направлении чего следует двигаться, несмотря на отрицательный результат? Что-то, о чем Пайк каким-то образом знал лично, либо посредством собственного более высокого уровня допуска? Маккой подключился к основной медицинской базе и перепробовал еще больше вариантов запросов, но никаких результатов не добился и никаких загадочных сообщений в его почтовом ящике больше не появлялось.

Наконец, он отправил запрос о ссылках на что-то, что объединяет личные истории Джеймса Тиберия Кирка и Кристофера Пайка. Компьютер ничего не выдал, но через несколько секунд загорелось уведомление о входящем сообщении. Любопытство и трепет владели им в равной мере, когда он открывал новое письмо:

_От: Пайк, К. [Адмирал] {Статус: Покойный}  
Кому: Маккой, Л. [СМО: ЮСС Энтерпрайз]_

В сообщение был вложен графический файл – фото молодого человека в нашивках лейтенанта: несомненно – Кристофер Пайк. В руках он держал что-то, сперва показавшееся Маккою большой кучей грязного тряпья, пока он не пригляделся и не понял, что это был человек, завернутый в грязное одеяло. Ребенок. Мальчик с отросшей растрепанной челкой, острыми скулами и торчащими ключицами. От кончиков грязных волос, до того самого одеяла, в которое был закутан, покрытый какой-то коричневой пылью, как если бы его тащили за плугом. Одна худющая мальчишечья голень виднелась, свисая из-под одеяла – тонкая, будто на ней вовсе не было плоти. Глаза ребенка запали от истощения, но пронзительный бирюзовый взгляд не узнать было невозможно.

 _Он взломал систему тем же самым утром, как только завербовался – попытался стереть информацию о том, что он один из Девятки Тарсуса. Мы позволили. Арчер сказал, что хватит с него и нападок из-за отца-героя.  
Эта информация так никогда и не попала в его личное дело, а меня он кажется совсем не помнит, так что я тоже ни разу об этом не упоминал. Я не хотел, чтобы он думал, что все это – из-за того, что мне его жаль. Это не так. Я готов подписаться под каждым словом, которое говорил Джиму_.

Маккой почувствовал, будто его ударили в солнечное сплетение, кислорода не хватало.  
– Святое дерьмо, малыш… – Он обвел указательным пальцем маленькое лицо на фото и снова пробормотал: – Святое дерьмо…  
Не просто Тарсус, а один из _Девятки_... 

Он уже был в своих Оле Мисс, когда запрошенная информация начала поступать на центральную консоль: патогенный грибок, неурожай, просьба о помощи. Затем оглушительный резонанс в сми, месяцами не смолкающий в новостях. Голод. Четыре тысячи убитых. Евгеника. Кодос считается погибшим, но имеется лишь девять очевидцев его преступления – свидетелей, заслуживающих доверия, и никто из них не может утверждать наверняка, погиб ли он. 

История детей Тарсуса: родители убиты, дети объединились, чтобы добывать пищу, поедание зараженной почвы, убийства, слухи о взрослых, прибегавших к каннибализму... Он понял, что Джим должен был быть тем, кто, по мнению журналистов, возглавлял разношерстную группу младших детей и которому приписывали сохранение их жизней в этом кошмаре.

Он захотел немедленно броситься к Джиму. Обнять его и держать до тех пор, пока их ребра не хрустнут, выжав к чертовой матери каждую унцию его страданий, так, чтобы не осталось ничего – ничего, кроме их двоих, объединенных воедино. Тот вызов во взгляде еле живого мальчишки с фото – его Джеймс Т. Кирк... Казалось, этот взгляд проникает прямо в душу. Джиму было тринадцать или четырнадцать... Господи, а где сам он был в этом возрасте? Ел персиковый пирог в Джорджии. Наслаждался полуденным солнцем. Решил, что хочет стать врачом, как его отец. Целовал девчонок за дедушкиным сараем. Выражение лица Пайка было почти свирепым, как если бы он лично мог разорвать Кодоса голыми руками, если бы губернатор был все еще жив.

Маккой подумал, что ему сейчас станет плохо. И какого черта ему теперь делать?..

Полчаса он сидел на диване в онемении, решая, что же, черт возьми, делать... Конечно теперь он понимал больше. По крайней мере отчасти – реакция на пищевую смесь, трудности с назогастральным зондом. После Тарсуса они, вероятно, пробовали и то, и другое, когда заново приучали его к еде. Нарушения сна – совсем не удивительно при таких-то обстоятельствах. Почему Джим отказался от его помощи... А вот это ему нужно было услышать от самого Джима.

Осторожно отложив падд, он пошел принять долгий горячий душ, снять напряжение с плеч. Тщательно побрился. Даже волосы уложил, в кои-то веки. У него был минутный порыв надеть медицинскую форму, но то было решение Джима, так что Маккой просто нашел свой старый джемпер и поношенную пару джинсов. Джим должен был хорошо их помнить еще со времен академии – осень их третьего года была особенно холодной, и Маккой практически не вылезал из искусственного кашемира, пока они наконец не сбегали в общагу со своих дополнительных индивидуальных занятий. 

Мягкая ткань вернула память о том дне, когда они основательно набрались после экзаменов в середине семестра. Рука Джима соскальзывала с его плеча – не ясно, кто кого держал, пока они вдвоем неуклюже пытались пересечь лужайку. Никто не понял как, но они вдруг со смехом рухнули, запутавшись в конечностях. Каким-то образом голова Джима оказалась на животе Маккоя, Кирк не поднял ее даже когда поприветствовал какую-то кадетку в мини-юбке пьяным возгласом: «Хээй!». 

Он помнил, как, проходя мимо, та смеялась над ними, многозначительно подняв брови. 

Девушка завернула за угол, а Джим перевернулся, прижимаясь щекой к груди Маккоя и заявил: «Ты такой мягкий, Боунз». А Маккой фыркнул в ответ. Сказал что-то вроде: «Этому больше не наливать», – в то время как рука его запуталась в коротких волосах Джима.

Прогнав воспоминания, он вытащил ботинки, натянул их, затем схватил свой падд и направился к станции.

Ко времени прибытия в медицинский центр он совсем не продвинулся в своем решении относительно курса действий. «Эй, Джим, Пайк прислал мне весточку с того света, и, пока ты тут строишь из себя засранца, чудовищная история из твоего детства многое про тебя прояснила», – не особо адекватное начало. Остро жалея, что нельзя выпить для храбрости, он расправил плечи и открыл дверь в палату Джима.

Джим полулежал в кровати и выглядел совершенно измученным – синяки под глазами были еще хуже, чем накануне вечером. На долю секунды он казался задумчивым, но как только узнал посетителя, устало улыбнулся.

На мгновение Маккой почувствовал, что его решимость дрогнула, а затем понял, что улыбка Джима так и не коснулась глаз. Он подошел, остановился у изножья кровати, не взяв стул. Все слова, которые он обдумывал по пути, вылетели из головы, и он просто тихо произнес:  
– Жаль, что ты не рассказал мне.

Уже привычная фальшивая улыбка медленно растаяла, и выражение лица Джима стало закрытым. Хриплым, срывающимся голосом он спросил:  
– Рассказал тебе что, Боунз?

Маккой не ответил. Вместо этого он сделал шаг и переместился, чтобы присесть на кровать у ног Джима, чуть наклоняясь, чтобы положить руку на закрытую одеялом лодыжку и мягко ее сжать.

Тень каких-то эмоций промелькнула по лицу Джима – слишком быстро, чтобы их распознать. Но Маккой смог заметить момент, когда Джим все понял. Лицо мужчины на долю секунды исказилось, но Маккой не двигался, только еще раз легко сжал его лодыжку.

Вздрогнув, Джим встретился с ним взглядом и сказал:  
– Я просто думал, что смогу выдержать это, Боунз. Пока не понял, что не смогу.

Маккой просто молча ждал, слишком многое должно было быть высказано.

– Я так долго это скрывал. Не знаю, как перестать. Я просто не смог бы вынести, если бы ты начал смотреть на меня по-другому. Так всегда происходит, сперва еще может и получается, но потом никто уже никогда не относится ко мне как прежде. – Взгляд Джима скользнул вниз к одеялу, затем его челюсть сжалась, и он взглянул на Маккоя. – Я понимал, что ты не успокоишься, пока я не начну есть. Я просто не мог лгать тебе, Боунз. – Он посмотрел на окна, глаза влажно блеснули. Моргнув и втянув воздух через нос, он грубо откашлялся и, казалось, взял себя в руки. – Как ты об этом узнал? Я думал, что избавился от этих записей.

– Избавился. – Маккой еще раз сжал его лодыжку и криво улыбнулся: – Я не нашел ничего о Тарсусе. В твоих файлах, к которым я смог получить доступ, никаких записей об этом не было. 

Джим нахмурился, и доктор понял, что нужно сделать.  
– Мне кое-кто рассказал – кто-то, кто никогда не смотрел на тебя как-то по-другому. – Активируя свой падд, он открыл второе сообщение Пайка и осторожно бросил устройство на колени Джима.

– О... – Джим замолчал, похоже, его лицо отразило то же, что почувствовал сам Маккой впервые увидев это сообщение. Его рука скользнула к падду, потянувшись, чтобы коснуться пальцем изображения.

Маккой сказал бы, что знает Джима лучше, чем кто-либо, но прочитать выражение лица капитана сейчас не мог. Краем глаза он заметил требующий внимания мигающий желтый сигнал монитора, контролирующего дыхание.

Затем Джим тихо заговорил. Он заговорил и казалось, ему трудно будет остановиться:  
– Я помню этого человека. Я всегда его помнил, но никогда не думал, что это _Пайк_... Мы прятались в лесу, но наземный покров тоже начал отмирать, так что пришлось перебраться в заброшенный сарай. Я воровал для нас еду, но ее никогда не хватало, а в последний раз охранникам Кодоса удалось меня схватить. Меня избили, бросили на улице. Думаю, решили, что со мной покончено, но мне как-то удалось подняться и убежать. В течение нескольких дней я не был способен искать еду, поделил на всех упаковку сухого пайка с крекерами, но этого было слишком мало. Мэрибель, младшая сестра Кевина, умирала. Ей было почти три года и, ей богу, весила она примерно столько же, сколько кукла... 

Они убили моих тетю, дядю и двоюродного брата – казнили в камере антиматерии. Люди Кодоса пришли со списками – я в одном, все остальные – в другом. Мы наблюдали, как наши родные заходят в помещение, но обратно никто не вышел. Кодос вызвал меня в ту ночь – сына героя Кельвина. В губернаторском особняке было так много еды, Боунз. Я думаю... – палец Джима двигался по контуру фотографии, – думаю, он собирался меня усыновить. Или что-то в этом роде. Он сказал мне, что я буду жить с ним. Но в ту ночь я сбежал. Прихватил еды – столько, сколько смог унести и сбежал. 

Кевин и Мэрибель с соседней фермы тоже попали в черный список, но их родители что-то подозревали, спрятали детей на чердаке. Думаю, они ожидали, что Кодос решит спасти здоровых взрослых за счет детей и стариков. Остальные спаслись так же. Сперва нас было десять, старшим был Адам, ему было пятнадцать. Как-то он отправился на очередную вылазку и не вернулся. Потом у Рейчел поднялась температура и однажды утром она не проснулась. 

Остался только я, Боунз, я и семь детей – все младше меня. В то утро мы услышали голоса возле амбара, так что я отдал Кевину последний крекер и велел бежать, а сам решил напасть первым, чтобы выиграть время и дать детям уйти. Все происходило на рассвете, было недостаточно светло, чтоб я мог кого-то разглядеть, мне удалось собраться с силами и встретить их, когда двери в амбар открылись. Я пошел прямо на первого мужика и заехал ему по яйцам так сильно, как только мог... – Джим отрывисто, невесело рассмеялся. – Оказалось, что это энсин с корабля Пайка, и я ему неслабо врезал – травма и все такое. Они начали кричать, что они Звездный флот, и все нормально, а я рухнул в грязь, будто меня придавило гравитацией. Я слышал ругательства энсина и просьбы о вызове медицинской помощи, кто-то пытался найти других детей... 

Не знаю, как долго я так лежал, прежде чем кто-то не завернул меня в одеяло и не поднял на руки. Думаю, я сперва сопротивлялся, но он держал крепко. Он был таким сильным, пах чистотой, и все говорил и говорил – обещал мне, что все будет хорошо, так что я ощутил себя в безопасности. Впервые за несколько недель. А может и лет. Помню, как засыпая, подумал: вот что, наверное, я чувствовал бы, будь у меня отец…

Джим отчетливо вспомнил ощущение тепла и тихие слова, когда тот человек шептал в его волосы: « _Все будет хорошо, сынок_ ». 

И затем, те же самые слова, позже – в ночь, когда у него забрали Энтерпрайз: « _Все будет хорошо, сынок_ ».

– Боже. Это _был_ Пайк. Это был он, Боунз. Все это время...

Что-то, что так долго подавлялось, казалось, готово вырваться из-под контроля, Джим был в смятении, обнаружив, что глаза полны слез. Он не увидел, лишь почувствовал движение – Боунз оказался рядом, пересев ближе и наклонившись к Джиму, чтобы крепко его обнять.

– Что нам делать, Боунз? Я хочу поправиться, но просто не могу, – слова звучали приглушенно, Леонард почувствовал влагу у основания шеи.

Утешающе для них обоих Маккой произнес:  
– Что-нибудь придумаем, Джим. Мы же всегда это делаем.

Никто из них не услышал, как открылись двери. Подняв голову с плеча Маккоя, Джим шокировано застыл, обнаружив, что в дверях стоят двое: потрясенная Уруха и Спок – тоже явно расстроенный, на свой вулканский манер.

Джим почувствовал, как внутри все словно стягивается в тугой узел, он осторожно высвободился из объятий:  
– Сколько вы слышали?

Ухура сглотнула, переводя взгляд с лица Джима на спину Маккоя.  
– Только... только то, что ты хочешь поправиться, но не можешь…

Спок сделал шаг вперед и, подняв бровь, спросил:  
– Какой-то еще побочный эффект от переливания, доктор?

Они могли бы им соврать. Боунз не обернулся, он смотрел на Джима, вопросительно поднятой бровью выражая готовность подать все так, как решит капитан. Они могли бы соврать, но… Джим слегка кивнул – незаметно для того, кто не умел читать по его лицу. Они собирались озвучить правду, вернее, Маккой собирался. 

Вздохнув, доктор повернулся к вошедшим и подумал, как лучше сформулировать. Встретив их взгляды, он попытался обнадеживающе улыбнуться.  
– Нет, Спок. Ничего такого. Радиация очень опасна для эпителиальных клеток желудочно-кишечного тракта, но с помощью сыворотки ткани успешно регенерировали. У нас возникли трудности с переводом Джима на нормальное питание. – Почувствовав их замешательство, он опустил руку Джиму на колено, – Джим был на Тарсусе... – в тот момент он _понял_ , что ранее имел в виду Джим – Ухура заметно вздрогнула, и что-то промелькнуло в глазах Спока, – он может принимать пищу только во время медикаментозного сна, когда он бодрствует, это невозможно.

Дальше Джим продолжил сам, тихо, дополняя историю деталями, о которых уже начал подозревать Маккой:  
– Сразу же после спасения, они попытались накормить меня небольшим количеством пищевой смеси, но, когда медсестра отвлеклась, я выбрался из постели, нашел тележку с обычной едой и съел столько, сколько смог. У меня случился сердечный приступ, я отключился, затем меня рвало каждый раз, когда они пытались меня накормить. 

– Как вы восстановили способность есть? – доверься вулканцу, чтоб сразу перейти к делу.

– На корабле был один лейтенант… Он поднял меня на корабль, а потом похоже тратил все свое свободное время, если не больше, чтобы находиться рядом со мной в медотсеке. Я долго не мог нормально питаться, но он постоянно был рядом и, в конце концов, помог мне справиться. – Конечно, все было гораздо хуже – Пайк удерживал его, когда его рвало и когда он рыдал. Его настойчивый, но полный сострадания голос повторял, что он должен сохранять контроль, должен успокоиться, должен попытаться еще раз. Убирал слипшиеся волосы со лба, вытирал слезы... – Я думаю... видимо то, что случилось, чем-то напомнило мне о прошлом, спровоцировав такую реакцию. 

– Может... может быть Спок мог бы помочь? – трое мужчин с удивлением посмотрели на Ухуру, а она продолжила: – Он мог бы помочь тебе расслабиться, а Леонард попробовал бы повторить процедуру.

Выражение лица Джима стало закрытым, он покачал головой и быстро ответил:  
– Нет. Воспоминания… Я не хочу ими делиться…

Спок перебил его:  
– Напротив, Джим. Никакой передачи воспоминаний не потребуется.

Подавив свою первую негативную реакцию, Маккой поднял бровь.  
– О чем это вы?

Ухура переглянулась со Споком, она явно знала о вулканской тактильной телепатии больше, чем Маккой. Через мгновение Спок пояснил:  
– Речь об очень поверхностном слиянии разумов. Я мог бы использовать мелдинг для того, чтобы поделиться техникой вулканской медитации.

При мысли об этом сердце Джима забилось так, что его, он был уверен, можно было услышать через всю комнату. Черт, у Спока, наверное, действительно получилось бы… Ощущения от надежной руки Боунза, поддерживающего его словно якорь, оказалось каким-то образом достаточно, чтобы позволить ему сказать:  
– Ладно. – Он почувствовал, как хватка на колене слегка усилилась, и повторил: – Хорошо. Я попробую, – шутки ради добавив: – но без обид, если меня на тебя вывернет.

Никто не улыбнулся, но Ухура сделала шаг ближе и почти заговорщическим тоном произнесла:  
– Если вас на меня вывернет, капитан, думаю, мне придется позволить вам называть меня Ниотой.

Поняв, что она все восприняла верно, Джим позволил себе улыбку, тугой узел внутри, казалось, ослаб, и он почувствовал, что готов.  
– Давайте сделаем это.

Боунз бросил на него вопросительный взгляд, словно спрашивая: «Прямо сейчас?», но тут же собрался, встал и начал разбираться с питательными смесями. Разумеется, Джим хотел попробовать что-то новое _немедленно_.

Спок двинулся к противоположной стороне кровати, присев на край. По сигналу врача он, в уже привычном жесте, поднял правую руку к лицу капитана.

Джим осознавал, что находится в палате. Там были Боунз, Ухура и Спок, в воздухе чувствовался какой-то слабый аромат благовоний, его сознание было будто погружено в прохладную вату. Он потерял счет времени. Издалека прозвучал голос Маккоя: «Я закончил». Джим лишь на мгновение задумался, прежде чем появилась отчетливая уверенность, что все снова хорошо. 

Онемение постепенно отступало, и очертания предметов вновь обретали резкость. Спок выглядел уставшим, но то, как дрогнули губы Боунза, вполне можно было считать улыбкой.  
– Прошел уже час, Джим.

 _Час_? Ухура смотрела на него из-за плеча Боунза с настоящей, искренней улыбкой, и Джим не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.  
– Так значит мне нельзя будет звать тебя Ниотой?

Маккой коротко усмехнулся, на мгновение сверившись со сканером, прежде чем убрать его.  
– Ты получил около пятисот килокалорий, и, кажется, они не торопятся с тобой попрощаться. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Удивленно моргнув, Джим прислушался к себе.  
– Чувствую себя... неплохо. – Это было не просто неплохо, было хорошо. Это сработало. Он все еще ощущал абсолютную беспомощность, но стресс прошлой недели, кажется, отступал.

Остальные, казалось, тоже приободрились, даже привычно обеспокоенное выражение лица Маккоя, как будто, смягчилось.

Спок встал, слегка нахмурив брови – единственный заметный признак затраченных им усилий.  
– Я нуждаюсь в медитации, однако вечером смогу вернуться, если вы захотите повторить процедуру.

Слегка улыбнувшись, Ухура взяла Спока под локоть и направила к двери.  
– Берегите себя, вы оба.

Они остались предоставленными сами себе. Маккой занялся смесями и оборудованием – надо было все убрать. Когда он закончил с этим, обнаружил Джима, устало наблюдавшего за ним. Присев обратно на край кровати, он задал единственный вопрос, который до сих пор крутился в голове:  
– Какого черта ты там делал, Джим? Все твои медицинские записи были с Земли. Я думал, ты рос в Айове.

– Мой отчим решил, что я стал совсем неуправляемым. – Джим на миг замолчал, задумавшись, – Может так оно и было – я сбросил машину отца в каньон, когда Фрэнк угрожал ее продать. Мама была в космосе, брат с Фрэнком постоянно цапались… видимо все думали, что мне будет лучше пожить вдали – с тетей и дядей.

Они какое-то время сидели молча. Наконец, Джим смог выпутаться из паутины воспоминаний и спросил:  
– Ты будешь снова моим врачом, Боунз?

Маккой задумался, ярко вспомнив ощущения от неожиданного укуса, сведенные мышцы, сбитые в кровь ноги…  
– Нет. – Он почувствовал, как Джим напрягся и поспешил объяснить: – Похоже, на прошлой неделе я был эмоционально скомпрометирован. Я буду рядом, обещаю, но хочу, чтобы М’Бенга вел твою карту.

Джим явно не обрадовался, но понимающе кивнул.

Лицо Джима впервые за долгое время приобрело нормальный цвет, но он все равно выглядел сильно истощенным, так что Маккой чуть опустил изголовье кровати, не до конца.  
– Попробуй вздремнуть, хорошо? Я буду тут, пока не проснешься.

Джим был слишком измотан, чтобы возражать, его глаза закрылись, и монитор почти сразу начал регистрировать состояние сна.  
Маккой еще минуту посвятил бытовой суете – какие-то сканеры требовали настройки, другие следовало убрать, а затем вернулся в свой кабинет.

Его ожидало еще одно уведомление о входящем с высшим приоритетом. Маккой напрягся, но сперва сделал себе кофе, и лишь затем сел за стол и открыл сообщение. Он не был уверен, что сможет выдержать еще один сюрприз. Уже знакомый заголовок снова заставил его оцепенеть:

_От: Пайк, К. [Адмирал] {Статус: Покойный}  
Кому: Маккой, Л. [СМО: ЮСС Энтерпрайз]_

_Теперь ты все знаешь. Я чертовски надеюсь, что это знание оказалось важным, Леонард. Я настроил уведомления, надеясь прояснить все лично, в случае, если бы ты начал поиск, но, если ты читаешь это сообщение, думаю, мое участие невозможно. Я собирался сам ему рассказать. И я продолжаю думать, что было хорошей идеей подождать, пока он не станет старше. Пока не превратится в капитана, которым собирается стать. Выйдет из тени Джорджа Кирка и сможет быть абсолютно уверенным в том, что заслуживает каждой самостоятельно достигнутой им вершины._

Это совершенно точно был голос Пайка. Ниже следовал текст:

_Все это – тяжелое для него бремя, и у меня нет уверенности, что хоть кто-то из его семьи присмотрит за ним. Ты – его Боунз, его опора, сынок, – он полагается на тебя так же, как на самого себя. Позаботься о нем._

Под текстом было прикреплено еще одно изображение – снимок из медотсека звездолета. Пайк – в желтой форме командного состава с нашивками лейтенанта, сидит на биокровати, опираясь на высоко поднятое изголовье. Джим, чистый на этот раз, с, видимо, недавно подстриженными вихрами, сидит, прижавшись спиной к Пайку – макушка под его подбородком. Мальчишечья рука сжимает ткань желтой униформы, глаза Джима закрыты, возможно он спит. Пайк выглядит уставшим, но счастливым. А на прикроватном столике стоит поднос, с чем-то, что напоминает несколько ложек картофельного пюре.

Чем дольше он смотрел на снимок, тем острее чувствовал нарастающий гнев – злость на родных Джима за то, что избавились от ребенка, отправив его прочь в одиночестве, гнев на Кодоса и на забытую богом колонию, на медсестер, не способных как полагается следить за подопечными, и на Хана, лишившего Джима того, что могло бы стать оплотом стабильности в его взрослой жизни. 

Гнев оттого, _что_ могло значить для Джима знание, что Пайк все еще жив. Маккой до зуда в костяшках пальцев жалел, что Хан не получил как следует еще и от него лично. Хотел бы он отправить Спока снова вытрясти душу из этой сволочи.

Джим проспал большую часть дня, что было к лучшему, пожалуй. М’Бенга заглянул после обеда и был невероятно доволен наметившимся прогрессом, полностью поддержав предложенный Маккоем курс действий и согласовав новый график физиотерапии. Никаких подробностей о Тарсусе озвучено не было.

Около полудня Джим получил очередную поддерживающую капельницу, но к вечеру выглядел куда более напряженным, поэтому Маккой осторожно спросил:  
– Хочешь, чтобы я связался со Споком?

Джим поморщился.  
– Я не могу дергать Спока каждый раз, когда нужно принимать пищу, – он вздохнул, – может… может я смог бы попробовать поесть нормально, без всех этих трубок?

Маккой даже не знал, хорошая это идея или худшая из возможных. Осторожно, он начал было:  
– Нет смысла пытаться бегать, прежде чем начнешь ходить... – но, глядя Джиму в глаза, умолк, не в силах продолжить. Он вспомнил тот последний снимок с Пайком, и вдруг в голову пришла совершенно нелепая идея. Он практически сразу же ее отбросил, но… что, если бы это сработало... Вопреки здравому смыслу, он решился: – Хорошо, но сделаем так, как скажу я. 

Джим осторожно кивнул, подозревая какой-то подвох. Всегда был какой-то подвох.

– Окей. – Приступив, Маккой начал с удаления зонда, и облегченно выдохнул, когда Джим, казалось, перенес все нормально. Припомнив что сегодня было в больничном меню, он попросил медсестру принести небольшую порцию тыквенного супа, хорошо подходящего по консистенции и вкусу. Судя по всему, этот суп даже готовили из настоящих овощей, не реплицировали.

Поставив чашку на стол, он поднял изголовье кровати и постарался не потерять самообладания, скомандовав:  
– Ладно, Джим, мне просто нужно, чтобы ты немного сдвинулся вперед.  
Он вынужден был помочь капитану, сознательно игнорируя непонимание, которое конечно же последовало, особенно когда тот в результате оказался ниже подушки.

Быстро, прежде чем Джим успел что-то сказать, Маккой скинул обувь и чуть наклонил капитана вперед, чтобы оказаться на кровати, оперевшись на изголовье и увлекая Джима обратно – бережно укладывая его спиной себе на грудь. Его действие было встречено резким вздохом удивления, и чем-то, что вероятно было бы испуганным непроизвольным движением, если бы Джим был на это способен.

– Боунз?! – Страх – пожалуй, единственное слово, подходящее для описания эмоции, которую Маккой услышал в этом восклицании. Он внезапно обрадовался, что смотреть Джиму в глаза не придется.

– Шшш… – Маккой постарался ответить одним из привычных дружеских жестов, легко сжав плечо Джима, – Не думай об этом, просто постарайся почувствовать себя в безопасности. Хорошо?

Почувствовать себя в безопасности? Звучало более чем странно, но Джим заставил себя забыть об удивлении и постарался просто поймать это ощущение. Боунз позади него ощущался мускулистым и надежным. Сильным. Джим чувствовал знакомый аромат его лосьона после бритья, запах чистого тела, он ощущал… доверие, прошедшее проверку _годами_. Даже этот его джемпер, он тоже был знакомым, вызывал воспоминания... Джим прошептал:  
– Ты мягкий, Боунз.  
Смех доктора отозвался низким рокотом у него за спиной, и Джим вдруг подумал, что действительно, пожалуй, он сможет это сделать.

Как будто почувствовав момент, Маккой поднял чашку в молчаливом предложении. Джим в ответ чуть наклонился вперед, и когда край чашки коснулся его губ, осторожно из нее отпил. 

Его рот наполнился, но следующий шаг вдруг показался непреодолимым – горло будто сдавил спазм. Где-то под ребрами родилось предчувствие паники, пульсирующей, угрожающей прорваться наружу, но Джим заставил себя сделать быстрый вдох через нос, а затем сглотнуть. И прежде чем он успел задуматься, он сделал еще глоток и еще. Каким-то образом он смог осилить половину чашки, прежде чем его желудок предупреждающе сжался. Он медленно отстранился, возвращаясь к ощущению спасительного комфорта, которое воплощал собой Боунз.

Джим снова расслабился, прижавшись к нему спиной, а Маккой почувствовал, как что-то словно щелкнуло внутри. Они не раз делили на двоих палатку на тренировках по выживанию, видели друг друга обнаженными при таких разнообразных обстоятельствах, что сразу и не припомнишь, сто раз хлопали друг друга по спине, обнимались, а как-то раз, во времена академии, ночью, _знатно_ набравшись, Джим даже небрежно поцеловал его, чтобы произвести впечатление на кого-то, кто был с ними в баре, но чье имя он сейчас ни за что бы не смог вспомнить. Он вечно латал Джима после драк, после всех этих миссий, идущих псу под хвост, дотаскивал его до дома, даже кормил с ложки, когда на Орионе III его руки покрылись жуткой сыпью, и после – когда он поймал тереллианскую лихорадку…

Но они ни разу не касались друг друга так... Чем бы это ни было.

Джим отвернул голову в сторону и прикрыл глаза, явно сосредоточившись на том, чтобы не расклеиться. Он тяжело дышал через нос, но, казалось, постепенно успокаивался, устроив голову под ключицей доктора, хватаясь за знакомые ощущения и запахи, прогоняя тени прошлого, удерживая себя в настоящем.

Рука Маккоя дрогнула от неожиданного желания обнять Джима, и он усилием заставил себя сдержать этот порыв.

Миновала долгая минута, в течение которой Джим не двигался. Его ужин, похоже, все же решил остаться в желудке, а Маккой позволил своему подбородку прижаться к макушке сидящего перед ним мужчины. Наконец-то, через три недели после смерти Джима, он тоже почувствовал, что расслабился.


	7. Вольности

Тяжесть. Боль в шее, ощутимый вес на груди, затекшие от долго нахождения в одном положении мышцы ног – странный набор ощущений встретил его по возвращении в сознание. Маккой проснулся, обнаружив Джима тихо, расслабленно сопящим, погруженным в спокойный глубокий сон, а собственную руку – по-хозяйски обнимающей его поперек живота.

О... Это вовсе не входило в его намерения... Но когда он сдвинулся, пытаясь облегчить боль в затекших мышцах, то вынужден был признать, что тепло прижимающегося к груди тела ощущалось на удивление комфортным. Возможно, это именно то, в чем они оба нуждались.

Проснувшись, он лежал, пытаясь сообразить, что ему делать. Затем неуклюже повернулся, чтобы получить представление о том, который час, и застыл в удивлении, заметив на прикроватном столике какой-то незнакомый падд. Может М'Бенги? Нет, больше похоже на одну из стандартных моделей, которые тут обычно выдавались врачам. Внутри пробежал неприятный холодок – что, если кто-то из людей Раске застал его вот так? У него была очень веская причина оказаться на этой кровати, но со стороны все выглядело достаточно двусмысленно для того, чтобы создать неприятности любому из них. А уж Раске сумеет преподнести все и того хуже.

До падда можно было дотянуться не поднимаясь, но он предпочел бы встретить плохие новости крепко стоя на ногах. Проклиная себя за то, что не подумал об элементарной предосторожности и не запер дверь, Маккой осторожно выбрался из постели, с облегчением выдохнув, когда Джим не проснулся, несмотря на то что его пришлось несколько раз ощутимо сдвинуть.

Взяв в руки загадочный падд, он с опаской его разблокировал и нахмурился, когда на экране отобразился список закладок, связанных с трансплантацией нервной ткани. Они выглядели... интересными, и определенно были связаны с его собственной работой. Кто-то оставил это специально для него? Может быть Спок? Однако после более тщательного изучения списка эта уверенность пропала – некоторые статьи были взяты из сборников конференций и были слишком специфическими для тех, кто далек от медицины.

В замешательстве оглядев помещение, он обнаружил еще один сюрприз – дверь оказалась заперта. Некто вошел, оставил падд в зоне его досягаемости и уходя запер за собой дверь. Возможно, все же М'Бенга, что ж – неловко, но не конец света.

В поисках дополнительных подсказок, Маккой выглянул за дверь, и тут же заметил того самого M’Бенгу, выходящего из лифта в конце коридора и направляющегося в его сторону. С чувством явного облегчения, он поспешил из палаты, жестом указав на свой кабинет. Он ожидал, что другой врач узнает падд в его руке, однако тот не обратил на него никакого внимания.

– Черт, Лен, это безумие. Они там поднимают часть центральной секции – я застрял больше, чем на час, – он поднял руку, пытаясь ослабить ворот своей униформы и опустился на предложенное кресло. 

Маккою не потребовалось долго соображать, чтобы понять, что М’Бенга к происшествию с паддом совершенно непричастен. Не замечая озадаченного выражения Маккоя, тот продолжал:  
– Сегодня днем поступил запрос о пересмотре количества коек. Все местные больницы перегружены, приходится отправлять раненых куда только можно, некоторых – даже за рубеж. Мы пытаемся освободить места для пострадавших из близлежащих районов.

Маккой отвлеченно кивал, не вполне улавливая смысл, пока М'Бенга не произнес:  
– Может у тебя есть какие-то идеи о переводе капитана? 

Вопрос резко вернул Маккоя в реальность.  
– Что, прости?

– Кирк. Кажется, переломный момент с его питанием успешно пройден, если так, ему нужна только физиотерапия и наблюдение. Мы могли бы перевести его в реабилитационный центр в другом городе, – М'Бенга внимательно наблюдал за реакцией на свои слова, – или я готов отпустить его домой, если он останется под твоим наблюдением.

Дом. Свободная комната, куртка Джима на кровати… Он снова вспомнил, что кто-то сегодня застал их вместе и смутился – Джим, спящий у него на груди… Он все еще чувствовал какое-то неясное смятение и никак не мог разобраться почему. Это неодолимое желание обнять Джима, что застало его врасплох и потребовало усилий, чтобы отвести руку, сжав ее в кулак... 

– Ну, Джиму удалось справиться с супом, хоть и не без труда, – ответил он, стараясь сохранять непринужденность в голосе и деловой тон, – желудок до сих пор его беспокоит, пока даже не хочется думать о том, как поведет себя нижний отдел жкт.

– Я собирался решить эту проблему с помощью временной стомы. Думаю, капитан согласился бы, по крайней мере пока не будет готов самостоятельно добираться до туалета.

– Да уж, – Маккой не мог вообразить ситуацию, когда Джим Кирк выразит готовность пользоваться уткой, – пожалуй соглашусь. – По крайней мере, с этим ему не придется разбираться. М'Бенга был прав – все, что Джиму действительно сейчас было нужно – продолжать нормально питаться, получать регулярную мышечную регенерацию и реабилитацию, что, действительно, вполне возможно в домашних условиях. Черт, вероятно с большей частью всего этого Леонард мог бы справиться самостоятельно. Вспоминая последние три недели, он прикусил губу.

Чувствуя его внутреннюю борьбу, М'Бенга похлопал Маккоя по плечу и встал:  
– Мы могли бы найти применение этой койке, Леонард. Подумай об этом, хорошо?

Оставшись один, Маккой повертел падд в руках, не понимая почему испытывает сомнения, когда ему предложили то, чего он сам хотел в течение последних трех недель. Может из-за того, что они угрожали отобрать его медицинскую лицензию, потому что вряд ли Раске оставит его в покое... Было уже семь, Джим все еще спал, а желудок Маккоя напомнил, что пора бы перекусить. Отложив решение до следующего дня, он накинул куртку и отправился в соседний бар, популярный среди флотского медперсонала.

Бургер сотворил чудо, заставив его снова почувствовать себя человеком. Пытаясь как-то отвлечься и расслабиться, Маккой принялся листать одну из статей на таинственном падде, машинально макая картофель фри в кетчуп. Обстановка бара – обыденная суета, нестройный гул голосов посетителей действовали на него успокаивающе, привыкнув, их можно было легко игнорировать, но в то же время, это не позволяло слишком уйти в себя, забыв об окружающей реальности.

– Я слышал, вы эмоционально скомпрометированы. Как продвигаются дела?

Маккой резко повернулся на голос, едва не вывихнув шею. Филип Бойс, в гражданской одежде – ни больше ни меньше... Именно его имя был указано в системе в качестве лечащего врача Джима, пока Маккой и М'Бенга получали допуск для работы на Земле и переводились в медцентр. 

Не дожидаясь приглашения, пожилой мужчина опустился на стул напротив, ставя на стол два полных бокала и чуть пожимая плечами на поднятую бровь Маккоя:  
– Иногда человек открывает бармену то, о чем никогда не расскажет врачу. 

Странное замечание, но пока никто не собирался отговаривать Маккоя от бесплатного напитка, так что... Они сдвинули бокалы, хотя и непонятно за что. Маккой сделал глоток – выпивка была хороша, но тут же едва не выплюнул все к чертовой матери, когда Бойс небрежно бросил:  
– Насколько я понял, вы видели мои фотографии.

– _Ваши_ фотографии?

– Что? Вы решили, что Крис снимал себя сам? – улыбнувшись, Бойс закатил глаза.

Бровь Маккоя изобразила изумленную дугу:  
– Я думал, они взяты из официального отчета. 

– Практически. Я был с ним на Олдрине. Мы с Крисом какое-то время служили вместе, прежде чем я стал его старшим медицинским офицером. – Бойс сделал глоток, пока Маккой переваривал сказанное, а затем добавил: – Сообщение с того света… просто оживший кошмар какой-то…

– Что, и вы тоже?

– О, да, – взгляд Бойса на секунду стал нечитаем, – доверься Крису, чтоб он оставил за собой последнее слово, – он сделал глоток, будто сглотнув ком в горле, и поморщился.

Маккой понятия не имел, что на это ответить, поэтому просто медленно цедил свой напиток, ожидая, когда его собеседник скажет еще что-нибудь.

В конце концов Бойс продолжил:  
– Надо было его слышать – в ночь перед зачислением Кирка он мне позвонил, в бешенстве: «Угадай, кого я только что соскреб с пола после драки в баре!». Он всегда надеялся, что дела у Джеймса пойдут лучше, как только тот вернется на Землю, и был ужасно зол, обнаружив, что Звездный флот, похоже, попросту бросил парня на произвол судьбы. Сам он был не в том положении, чтобы на что-то повлиять – ребенок возвращен в семью, доступ к любым записям о несовершеннолетних закрыт… Но он всегда за него переживал.

Чувствуя, как внутри снова поднимается успокоившаяся было волна гнева, Маккой не смог сдержаться, и тихо, низким, едва не срывающимся голосом спросил:  
– Почему же он не открылся ему? Вы хоть представляете, что бы это для него значило? Джим сказал мне, что только тогда, в руках Пайка, он впервые ощутил, каково это – иметь отца.

– У Джима был отец. Он погиб.

– Но Пайк был _жив_ , и он заботился о нем в разы больше, чем кто-либо еще, черт возьми! – рука Маккоя сжалась в кулак так сильно, что ногти впились в ладонь. 

– И как Крис правильно заметил, Джиму было вполне достаточно сомнений в себе и всех этих обвинений в фаворитизме, чтоб добавлять к этому еще и покровительство Пайка. Ему необходимо было осознать, что он может сам найти свой собственный путь.

Маккой фыркнул:  
– Раздутое эго Джеймса Кирка смогло бы с этим справиться. 

Взгляд Бойса, брошенный поверх бокала прекрасно передал все, что он думал об этом заявлении.

Ладно, пусть так, но Маккой тоже кое-что знал. Джим конечно может утверждать, что присоединился к Звездному флоту на спор, но правда в том, что он ошивался в районе верфей в течение нескольких месяцев до той самой драки, пытаясь справиться с чувствами, которые не мог понять. И с того самого момента, когда решил сесть на тот шаттл, он постоянно пытался вырваться из тени Джорджа Кирка. Иногда Маккой задавался вопросом, знает ли он вообще, что значит быть Джимом. 

Маккою не понравилось полученное объяснение, но он вынужден был признать, что понял его. Он медленно вращал в руке свой бокал. Заметив круглый след от конденсата, оставленный на деревянной столешнице тяжелым донышком бокала, он обвел его пальцем, добавив лучи – детский рисунок солнца.

Бойс наклонил свой бокал и тихо произнес:  
– Крис однажды решил уйти в отставку после того, как потерял людей. Не позволяй Джиму убедить себя сделать такую же глупость.

Маккой кивнул, чувствуя себя совершенно оглушенным от невозможности сдержать это обещание. Он вспомнил, как Джим отреагировал: «Пятнадцать _тысяч_ …», и сдвинул бокал по столешнице, уничтожая солнце, оставляя на ней лишь размытый мокрый след.

– Это чертово безумие, сынок, быть врачом человека, которого любишь. – Бойс сделал глоток своего напитка и тихо признался: – Иногда нужно просто собрать их по частям в медотсеке, а потом, дома, вернуть к жизни.

Любишь... Маккой удивленно поднял глаза, читая эту простую правду на лице другого человека. Он и не подозревал, что у Пайка кто-то был. Облизнув губы, он произнес:  
– Мы не…

Бойс слабо улыбнулся на его возражение.  
– Леонард, мы оба знаем, что это не имеет никакого значения.

Взгляд Маккоя опустился обратно, исследуя линии и завитки на деревянной поверхности стола.

– Ты сколько угодно можешь называть себя эмоционально скомпрометированным, но ты все еще тот, кто ему нужен. И, я думаю, тебе он нужен тоже.

Вспоминая грубые, анонимные прикосновения несколькими днями ранее, Маккой прикусил губу.

Бойс сделал последний глоток, допив свой напиток, встал и хлопнул другого доктора рукой по плечу.  
– Доверься собственным суждениям. – Он уверенно сжал его плечо и добавил: – Консультируйся с М'Бенгой по мере необходимости, а я буду записан в карте Джима в качестве второго врача. И позвоню, если поймаю тебя _на мысли_ сделать какую-нибудь глупость.

Затем он ушел, а Маккой остался гадать, что это, черт возьми, только что было.

**********

На следующий день, ранним утром они перевезли Джима домой.

Маккой никогда бы не назвал себя жаворонком, но не спал уже часа за два до прибытия сотрудников, доставивших сканеры, прочее медицинское оборудование, тренажеры, и, наконец, самого Джима, усаженного в инвалидное кресло.

То, как загорелись глаза Джима, когда он увидел квартиру, внезапно согрело Маккоя, упрочив надежду на то, что он поступил правильно. Они разместили его в той самой угловой спальне, и, хотя в улыбке капитана уже читалась усталость, он с нескрываемым интересом рассматривал открывавшийся из окна вид.

Начинался ясный солнечный день, парусники ловили ветер, хаотично перемещаясь по заливу. Маккой вздохнул и еще раз мысленно поблагодарил Спока за удачный выбор расположения квартиры – ни намека на разрушения или какую-либо деятельность, связанную с Вендженс. Физиотерапевт должен был прийти к одиннадцати, поэтому Джим вздремнул, пока Маккой возился с настройками оборудования.

Леонард предпочел не присутствовать на сеансе физиотерапии, а затем сделал обед в качестве жеста доброй воли, полагая, что Джим скорее всего расстроен медленным прогрессом. Открыв дверь плечом, он зашел, держа в руках чашку с супом, и хлеб, обогащенный кучей полезных добавок и питательных веществ, про которые Джиму было вовсе необязательно знать. 

Изголовье кровати было поднято, и Джим слабо улыбнулся, когда увидел входящего. Выглядел он разгоряченным, слегка вспотевшим и, конечно, та пульсирующая вена на лбу, что всегда выдавала его расстройство, снова была заметна. Поддавшись порыву, Маккой протянул руку и провел по ней большим пальцем, убрав со лба мокрые пряди. Он сделал это, не подумав и никак не прокомментировав, и если Джим и нашел это странным, то ничем этого не показал. Усаживаясь в кресло рядом с кроватью Маккой поднял чашку:  
– Суп и хлеб – нужна ложка или будешь так?

То, как дрогнула линия губ Джима заставило его предположить, что тот собирается сделать какое-то опрометчивое заявление, на что Маккой предупреждающе поднял бровь. Опустив взгляд, Джим сказал:  
– Так.

– Давай. – На мгновение задумавшись как лучше расположиться, Маккой решил пересесть на кровать рядом с Джимом, а затем поднял чашку с теплым супом. Джим наклонился вперед и осторожно отхлебнул, в то время как Маккой пытался отвлечь его болтовней о виде на залив и погоде, пока тот не отвернулся от чашки, прислонившись лбом к плечу Маккоя.

На этот раз пауза была короче – всего в несколько резких вдохов через нос, затем Джим вернулся к супу и успел с ним закончить, прежде чем снова опереться о подставленное плечо.

Не обращая на это внимания, Маккой просто продолжал говорить, напомнив Джиму о временах, когда они тренировались в Голден-Гейт парке и размышляя о том, воспользуется ли Спок свободным временем, чтобы посетить _старшего_ на Новом Вулкане.

В конце концов Джим снова поднял голову и улыбнулся:  
– Спасибо.

Эй, еще хлеб, – он отломил небольшой кусок, на один укус, и приглашающе протянул, – чем раньше ты вернешься к твердой пище, тем скорее я разрешу тебе выбирать меню.

Джим закатил глаза, но от хлеба не отказался, в конечном счете сумев с ним справиться, пока Маккой пытался игнорировать ощущения от прикосновения губ Джима к своим пальцам.

Обед благополучно закончился и, убрав все крошки, Маккой окинул своего пациента критическим взглядом. Физиотерапия длилась около часа, и Джим явно приступил к ней с излишним энтузиазмом, несмотря на слабость. Заподозрив неладное, он спросил:  
– Боли?  
Полусекундная пауза дала ему ясный ответ, и он развернулся взять гипо.

– Погоди, – Джим неуверенно поджал губы и спросил: – может попробуем обойтись без этого? Я устал постоянно чувствовать себя под кайфом.

Глаза Маккоя сузились:  
– От одного до десяти?

– Шесть, – кадык Джима дернулся, затем он признался: – сначала мышцы просто ныли, сейчас похоже на спазмы.

– Господи, Джим. Ты должен был сказать.

– Он же предупреждал, что после регенерации это бывает. – Физиотерапевт также говорил, что это не повод для беспокойства, а просто что-то, что можно контролировать. – Я так устал от всех этих лекарств, – раздражение переросло в подавленность, взгляд Джима скользнул вниз к одеялу, – устал от постоянной усталости...

Чувствуя, что сдается, Маккой постучал пальцами по бедру, задумавшись. Придя к решению, он нажал на панель управления, чтобы опустить изголовье кровати и откинул одеяло, открыв Джима во всей его пижамной красе.

Джим поднял глаза.  
– Что ты делаешь? – к хмурым складкам боли на его лбу добавилось удивленное замешательство.

– То, что всегда делали врачи, прежде чем заполучили целую вселенную гипо в свое распоряжение, – хмуро буркнул в ответ Маккой и, протянув руку, уверенно взялся за одну из сведенных спазмом икр. Удивление в глазах Джима растаяло под звук гортанного стона, который при нормальных обстоятельствах можно было бы назвать до мурашек горячим, когда пальцы Маккоя начали методично разминать каждую мышцу, прилагая максимум усилий для снятия спазма.  
– Помогает?

Джим пробормотал что-то вроде: «О мой бог, Боунз», и Маккой ухмыльнулся. Руки хирурга были способны на многое, помимо владения лазерным скальпелем. А уж корабельный врач должен быть готов взять под контроль любой этап лечебного процесса.

Он перешел к другой голени, затем двинулся выше, глубоко прорабатывая мышцы ног, рук, плечи Джима... Маккой последовательно снимал спазмы и успокаивал каждый узел, и будь оно проклято, если Джиму не досталось во время физиотерапии. Но это было ему необходимо и в обозримом будущем становиться забавным не собиралось.

Сосредоточенный на деле, что, в буквальном смысле, горело в его руках, Маккой позволил себе улыбнуться бессмысленному, но явно довольному бормотанию Джима. В конце концов руки Маккоя тоже устали, и он завершил работу мягко сдавив плечи другого мужчины, прежде чем отстраниться.

Джим выглядел гораздо более расслабленным... и в то же время странно смущенным.

О... Брошенный вниз взгляд еще раз подтвердил это. _О..._

Маккой замер от неловкости – похоже, массаж оказался даже слишком приятным. Вовсе не его намерения. Он мог бы выйти, обеспечив необходимое уединение, но, учитывая текущие силу и координацию Джима, этот опыт будет лишь разочаровывающим. Вот оно – то, чему не учат медицинской школе. Боже, может быть, средний медперсонал обучают как-то иначе… Ситуация – из тех, когда большинство врачей просто умывают руки и оставляют решение на тех, кто ниже по рангу.  
– Джим, я могу просто пойти прибраться на кухне или дать тебе гипо…

В ответ тот смутился еще больше и, не поднимая глаз, подтвердил подозрение, которое заставило Маккоя осечься на полуслове:  
– Это не первый раз за последние пару дней.

Бог мой.  
И вряд ли последний. Имелось по крайней мере несколько легких препаратов с соответствующей побочкой, но он все-таки не был готов назначать их более одного или двух раз. Покраснев от взаимного смущения, он набрал необходимую дозу и прижал гипо к шее Джима. Трудно сказать, кто из них испытал большее облегчение, обнаружив, что это принесло быстрый эффект.

Поправив одеяло и подняв изголовье кровати, Маккой откинулся в своем кресле и нашел футбольный матч, записанный накануне. Ухватившись за отвлеченную тему, они с энтузиазмом включились в свой обычный футбольный стеб, заняв противоположные стороны, критикуя нарушения и подачи. Остаток дня прошел легко – Джим вздремнул, они посмотрели еще одну игру, поужинали, а затем в дружеской тишине уткнулись в свои падды.

Лежа в постели той ночью, Маккой обнаружил, что вспоминает подобные дни времен академии. На Энтерпрайз после рабочей смены или в те редкие дни, когда выдавался шанс на реальный отдых, он никогда не чувствовал себя так спокойно. Вечно вмешивались какие-то неотложные корабельные дела – неизбежная часть ответственности капитана и старшего медицинского офицера. Даже отпуск на берегу, как правило, требовал быть начеку и не отлучаться слишком далеко, чтобы иметь возможность быстро вернуться при необходимости. Прошли годы с тех пор, как они могли просто... жить.

Перевернувшись и потянувшись, Маккой почувствовал, как напряжение утекает из его плеч. Но полностью оно не исчезло – расследование и последние три недели не прошли даром, слишком много нерешенного висело в воздухе. Задумавшись, сможет ли он вообще когда-нибудь еще почувствовать себя нормально, он провалился в сон.

Следующее утро началось более гладко – Маккой сразу же присоединился к Джиму после ухода физиотерапевта, готовый предложить гипо с релаксантом и собственные навыки, чтобы успокоить натруженные мышцы капитана. Он провел час, методично работая над ними, с удивлением обнаружив, насколько хорошо знает тело Джима: ногу он залечивал после несчастного случая, полученного во время дипломатического саммита (ну или того, что должно было так называться); костяшки пальцев частенько бывали сбитыми в кровь; ребра то и дело получали трещины, а иногда и переломы; рука, сломанная в стычке с Горном; ключица, проигравшая спор с шаттлом... бесчисленные травмы – незначительные и крупные. Маккой ощутил, будто способен сейчас справиться даже с памятью о тех, прошлых болях.

В конце концов, он осознал, что прошло уже около часа, Джим становился все более расслабленным в его руках. Сделав перерыв для сканирования, он обнаружил, что капитан заснул. Улыбнувшись, Маккой вернул одеяло на место и ушел работать в свой кабинет.

Все полетело к чертям через три часа, когда Маккой вернулся проверить Джима и обнаружил, что тот пытается снять напряжение, неловко двигая рукой под одеялом. Явно безуспешно. Стоя незамеченным в дверном проеме, Маккой мог слышать тихий стон, наполненный не удовольствием, а чистым болезненным разочарованием. Взмокший, покрасневший, с бившейся на лбу веной, Джим пока не был готов справиться с координацией, ему не хватало сил чтобы довести себя до разрядки.

Маккой вспомнил слова Бойса: «Иногда нужно просто собрать их по частям в медотсеке, а потом, дома, вернуть к жизни». Сейчас это казалось почти благословением, но вряд ли Бойс вкладывал в них такой смысл, даже _отдаленно_. Это было неправильно. Это было тем, из-за чего надо с гарантией отзывать лицензию, но в бога душу мать, какого дьявола он должен был делать?..

Джим точно выставит его за дверь, и потребует возвращения в медцентр, и никогда больше не будет на него смотреть, и пошлет к черту эту его лицензию, но, внезапно, словно за гранью реальности, Маккой услышал свой собственный голос, бросивший:  
– Нужна рука?

Голова Джима повернулась в сторону двери.  
– _Рука_? – прозвучало задушено.

Маккой поморщился и уже было собирался буркнуть что-нибудь типа «шутка» или «забудь», или что угодно, лишь бы вспомнить как говорить.

Но прежде, чем он успел что-то произнести, Джим выдохнул в спешке:  
– Черт, Боунз. Ты мог бы?..

Все это было грандиозной ошибкой, но Джим смотрел на него щурясь, еще больше покраснев, избегая прямого взгляда в глаза, но явно этого желая. Маккой снял обувь и прежде, чем окончательно потерять всякое мужество, устроился позади него на кровати – что-то навроде пародии на их недавнюю позу в медцентре, два дня назад. На прикроватном столике стояло массажное масло, которое он принес утром, но так и не использовал. Ну, – подумал он, – видимо оно все-таки пригодится...

Он потянулся, забираясь под пижаму Джима и прошептал:  
– Представь, что это те близняшки с хвостами, о которых ты мне рассказывал, – ощутив растущую твердость горячей плоти в своей ладони, он не смог сдержать самодовольной улыбки.

Это не заняло много времени.

Голова Джима заметалась на груди Маккоя, он издал сдавленный гортанный звук, прежде чем уткнуться в собственное плечо, заглушая длинный дрожащий стон.

Маккой все еще не мог поверить в то, что он сделал, хотя доказательства были повсюду. Во внезапно наступившей тишине он мог слышать, как бьется его собственное сердце, и был уверен, что и Джим это чувствует. Минута растянулась до двух, но никто не двигался. Собравшись с духом, Маккой заставил себя нарушить молчание. Голосом, совсем не похожим на его собственный, он спросил:  
– Ты в порядке?

Единственным ответом ему было тихое бормотание:  
– Спасибо, Боунз, – прежде чем Джим задремал.

 _Замечательно_. Закатив глаза, Маккой выбрался из постели, пытаясь не наделать еще больше беспорядка. Джим не пошевелился, когда доктор вернулся его почистить и убедиться, что стомический бандаж по-прежнему на положенном месте. Глянув вниз, Маккой почувствовал, как в груди что-то дрогнуло при виде спящего, слабо улыбающегося во сне Джима. Беззлобно ворча, он покачал головой:  
– Надеюсь, ты остался доволен моей техникой, похотливый ты ублюдок.

Но, если быть совершенно честным, на душе у него было довольно погано. Заставив себя принять холодный душ, сопротивляясь желанию снять скопившееся напряжение, пока, наконец, любые желания не отступили, он пытался уверить себя в том, что не совершил только что серьезнейшего нарушения границ в отношениях врача и пациента. «Пытался» – ключевое слово. На самом деле это совсем не помогло ему почувствовать себя лучше, так что, стуча зубами, он наконец-то отключил воду. Раске определенно хочет заполучить его медицинскую лицензию, что ж, если так пойдет и дальше, Маккой это полностью заслужил.

После всего, между ними должно было возникнуть ощущение неловкости. Невероятной, невыразимой неловкости.

Ничего подобного не было.

Джим проснулся к ужину и попросил падд. Улыбнулся как ни в чем ни бывало, когда Маккой выполнил просьбу, спросил, чем тот занимался. В нерешительности Маккой присел в свое кресло и рассказал про статью, над которой он все еще работал, задаваясь вопросом, когда же Джим планирует обнаружить гориллу в комнате. Через полчаса стало ясно, что видимо ее там просто... не было. Разговор продолжился сам собой – Джим поднял предыдущую тему о том, планирует ли Спок визит на Новый Вулкан, поинтересовался как дела у остальных из команды мостика, и даже выразил некоторый осторожный интерес к тому, как продвигаются восстановительные работы в городе.

Они поужинали, а затем посмотрели фильм, который Чехов рекомендовал несколько недель назад – неплохой, хотя его романтический сюжет, пожалуй, был рассчитан на более молодую аудиторию. Время пролетело быстро, так что позже Маккой помог Джиму устроиться спать и пожелал спокойной ночи.

Он был уже на полпути в гостиную, когда голос Джима остановил его.  
– Боунз? – Маккой обернулся, Джим встретился с ним взглядом, криво улыбнувшись, – Спасибо. За сегодняшнее.

Бровь Маккоя поползла вверх, но он сразу, практически без запинки ответил:  
– Конечно, Джим.

Час спустя, рухнув в собственную постель, Маккой беспокойно заснул, почти ежечасно просыпаясь, до самого рассвета преследуемый сменяющими друг друга снами: его медицинская лицензия отозвана; безжизненное тело Джима в мешке, который, казалось, никогда не расстегнуть; летающие обломки и разорванные на части молодые энсины с вытаращенными, мертвыми глазами; его отец, умоляющий о смерти; все те люди, которых он не смог спасти; и хриплый голос Джима ему на ухо: «Твою мать, Боунз».


	8. Раскрытие

Следующим утром все продолжилось примерно в том же духе – Джим всем своим видом демонстрировал, будто ничего не случилось, а Маккой не переставал ощущать себя, мягко говоря, не в своей тарелке. После завтрака, когда Джим смог неловко, но самостоятельно поесть, доктор изо всех сил старался поддерживать очередную безопасную тему разговора, оставившего его в некотором ошеломлении своей... нормальностью. К моменту прибытия физиотерапевта Леонард с явным облегчением ретировался к себе.

Джим просто обязан расставлять приоритеты, пришел он к выводу во время очередной, тщетной, попытки поработать. Все-таки секс – это лишь один из способов получить удовольствие, а вовсе не повод сблизиться с кем-то или исключить кого-то из своей жизни. Любой, кто провел годы в академии, прыгая из койки в койку, избегая привязанностей, должен был к этому прийти.

Правда в том, что Маккой всегда был полным дерьмом в таких вещах. Он вспомнил неразборчивый шепот удовольствия: «Спасибо, Боунз», и сбился, набирая очередное предложение на своем падде. В помещении внезапно стало душно, и он оттянул пальцем воротник, будто этот жест мог принести какое-то облегчение. Увы.

В раздражении он отбросил стилус на стол, просчитывая варианты: с Джимом был терапевт, услуги Маккоя сегодня вряд ли понадобятся – на повестке дня у них вопрос о том, как капитан освоится в инвалидном кресле.

Отбросив падд, Маккой натянул кроссовки.

Был свежий осенний день. Облачно, но довольно светло. Из-за порывистого ветра казалось прохладнее, чем он рассчитывал. Маккой направился к Голден-Гейт парку, наращивая темп, заставляя мышцы работать, не обращая внимания на жгучую боль и затрудненное дыхание, пока, наконец, прилив эндорфинов не принес долгожданного облегчения – ощущение, будто он может бежать вечно. Неустойчивая погода как нельзя больше соответствовала его внутреннему раздраю, так что Маккой направился к дальней стороне парка, а затем свернул к океану.  
Шесть километров, семь, восемь, девять… он бежал вдоль пляжа, увязая в песке, то и дело рискуя подвернуть лодыжку. Не обращая внимания на риск травмироваться, он упрямо продолжил движение. Открытый всем ветрам берег Лэндс-Энд был практически пуст, и Маккой заставил себя продолжить бег, несмотря на вновь заявивший о себе болезненный протест мышц и сухожилий. Океанский бриз был таким свежим и бодрящим, Тихий океан наполнил его сердце ощущением покоя, и он позволил себе отрешиться от всего, ни о чем не думая. Одиннадцать километров.  
Он начал подъем обратно к Пресидио, замедляясь до слабой пародии на пробежку. Его грудь будто сдавило тугой лентой, он словно никак не мог вдохнуть достаточно кислорода. Двенадцать километров, и на краю его зрения замаячили серые пятна, он споткнулся, но не разрешил себе останавливаться. Тринадцать, четырнадцать. Он чувствовал, что его темп заметно замедляется – из-за усталости или крутого подъема, трудно сказать. Вместо того, чтобы свернуть в сторону квартиры, он двинулся напрямую и продолжил движение по направлению к подножию моста.

Маккой больше не бежал – это был просто быстрый шаг, не более, но он продолжал двигаться. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз заставлял себя бегать на такое расстояние. Много лет назад, скорее всего, когда Джима посетила очередная дурацкая идея – вместе поучаствовать в полумарафоне в качестве подготовки к бегу в тяжеленном костюме, которым он собирался сразить всех на Бэй ту Брейкерс... Джим. Что-то кольнуло в груди – не из-за напряжения, не совсем из-за него. Он заставил себя двигаться дальше. В поле его зрения появилась изуродованная линия горизонта, автоматизированные модули очистки все еще роились над ней. Маккой опустил голову и повернул назад, замедляя темп до упрямого, почти прогулочного шага.

Наконец в поле зрения показалось его жилье, Маккою пришлось использовать перила, чтобы преодолеть несколько ступеней. К тому времени, как он доковылял до своей двери, реальность снова начала заявлять о себе. О чем, черт возьми, он думал?.. Беспокойство лишь увеличилось, когда он открыл дверь и зашел внутрь. Его встретили окликом по имени:  
– Боунз?

Джим. В инвалидном кресле – ни больше ни меньше. Маккой моргнул, но сцена не изменилась.

Подозрительно щурясь, капитан наблюдал за доктором. Он ждал его в гостиной, поддерживаемый креслом в вертикальном положении.

Маккой нахмурился и попытался представить, сколько же он отсутствовал. Долго – это все, до чего он смог додуматься.

Джим выглядел уставшим, он, вероятно, не ожидал, что его оставят в кресле одного так надолго.

Чувство вины сдавило сердце Маккоя, и он похромал к Джиму, мгновенно возвращаясь к привычной роли _доктора_.  
– Черт возьми, Джим. Как надолго этот идиот тебя здесь оставил? Ты уже должен был быть в постели.

Джим вяло, пренебрежительно махнул на это рукой, хотя вид имел весьма бледный.

Маккой, как обычно проигнорировал все протесты и ухватил его за запястье, как сделал бы еще его прадедушка, проводя другой рукой по лбу Джима. И если тот и подался навстречу прикосновению, доктор не обратил на это внимания, сосредоточившись на признаках жизни под своими руками – ровный пульс, теплый, слегка взмокший лоб.  
– Думаю, ты в порядке, но давай-ка вернем тебя в постель.

То, что Джим совсем не протестовал, его обеспокоило, и Маккой почти забыл о боли в ногах, направляя кресло обратно в спальню. Практикуясь в маневрировании, он отправил капитана в кровать, расслабившись только когда мониторы подтвердили его предыдущие выводы – Джим был в порядке, хотя и немного устал.

Читая показания сканера, Маккой ощутил, как его отпускает напряжение. Он поднял глаза, чтобы встретить внимательный взгляд.  
– С тобой все в порядке, Боунз?

На автомате запуская еще одно сканирование, Маккой произнес:  
– Я в порядке, Джим. Ноги немного перетрудил, но это ерунда, пара минут регенерации и все будет в норме.

Джим поджал губы, показывая этим, что он спрашивал вовсе не о ногах.

Хотя теперь, когда он произнес это вслух, ноги Маккоя действительно его _убивали_ , и он внезапно осознал, что его футболка насквозь пропитана потом. Прикрыв глаза на мгновение, чтобы уйти от пристального взгляда Джима, он глубоко вздохнул и недовольно фыркнул:  
– Мне нужно в душ. – Не дожидаясь ответа, он повернулся и, хромая, вышел из комнаты. Джим промолчал.

После душа потребовалось больше, чем несколько минут, чтобы восстановить кожу его многострадальных ног. Один из ногтей вообще еле держался, проиграв битву с обувью и законами физики. Ему понадобилась хорошая доза болеутоляющего с противовоспалительным, чтобы наконец-то позволить себе джинсы. Прошел целый час, прежде чем он снова почувствовал себя человеком, правда едва живой версией.

Холодильник оказался пуст – отличный предлог отвлечься на быт. Мгновение похмурившись на пустые полки, Маккой громко его захлопнул. Заглянув в комнату Джима, он обнаружил, что тот все еще не спит.  
– Эй. В холодильнике голяк. Надо бы сходить за продуктами. – Слабое оправдание, они оба это понимали, куда проще было бы заказать доставку.

В том, как Джим наблюдал за ним скрывалось какое-то напряжение. Что-то тревожное. Пытаясь вести себя как обычно, Маккой отложил свой падд и провел еще одно сканирование для успокоения совести. Результаты оказались нормальными, ну или их можно было считать нормальными для Джима в его текущем состоянии.

– Я в порядке, Боунз. – В терпеливом тоне его голоса чувствовалась усталость. – Серьезно. Не так уж и долго тебя не было. – Это было неправдой, но они оба решили играть в эту игру.

Маккой попытался улыбнуться.  
– Я скоро вернусь, – бросил он и вышел за дверь.

Поход за продуктами растянулся почти на два часа.

К тому времени, как Маккой преодолел порог с ворохом пакетов в руках, его желание сбежать из квартиры сменилось горячим раскаянием за подобные чувства. Он убрал еду, а затем заглянул к Джиму.

Удивительно, но тот так и не спал, хотя и не дал о себе знать, когда Маккой шумел на кухне. Леонард не смог прочитать выражение, застывшее на лице капитана, хотя это не обязательно означало что-то плохое. Но тогда что…  
Внутренности скрутило тугим узлом, он замер в ожидании.

Джим заговорил, но это было совсем не то, что Маккой ожидал услышать.  
– Ты не заблокировал свой падд.

– О…

Этот металл во взгляде Джима, Маккой не мог вспомнить, чтобы он бывал направлен на него раньше.  
– Я заскучал пока ты отсутствовал, решил посмотреть новости.

Падд Джима был настроен таким образом, чтобы блокировать любую информацию, которая угрожала бы вызвать стресс, но, что бы там ни было, этот запрет и так уже пора было снять.

Джим продолжил:  
– Тебе пришла пара сообщений.

Маккой многозначительно нахмурился. Ему совсем не нравилось направление, в котором развивался разговор, и он решил прояснить прямо:  
– То есть, ты читал мои сообщения.

Джим покраснел, но, похоже, оправдываться не собирался.  
– Филип Бойс прислал статью о нейрохирургической процедуре, название которой я не могу выговорить.

 _Фил_. Маккой почувствовал облегчение от подтверждения личности того, кто скорее всего нес ответственность за таинственный падд. Но это продолжалось недолго – через секунду Джим добавил:  
– А второе – приоритетное сообщение от Звездного флота.

Тугой узел под ребрами затянулся плотнее. Облизнув губы, Маккой тихо спросил:  
– Из какого департамента?

Гнев мелькнул в глазах Джима, когда он протянул ему падд слегка дрожащей от напряжения рукой.  
– Что, черт возьми, это такое, Боунз?

Взяв падд, Маккой пролистал заголовки сообщений, чтобы найти самое последнее, уже прочитанное:

_От: Медицинская Служба Звездного флота: Совет по дисциплине и профессиональной этике_  
Кому: Маккой, Л. [СМО: ЮСС Энтерпрайз]  
Копия: Чандра, Н. [Адмирал]; Луи, Г. [Адмирал]; Раске, Э. [Адмирал]  
Тема: Постановление по результатам служебного расследования: Маккой, Л. Г.  
Уведомления о прочтении: Включены 

_На основании показаний, данных вами ранее в присутствии адмиралов Чандры, Луи, Арчера и в моем присутствии, в отношении ваших действий было проведено внутреннее конфиденциальное служебное расследование. Учитывая серьезность вопроса, последовало множество дискуссий как о вашем будущем в Звездном флоте, так и о вашей профпригодности для продолжения медицинской практики. И, хотя мы не можем потворствовать вашим действиям, было решено, что предъявление официальных обвинений в данный момент не будет служить интересам Звездного флота. Пожалуйста, обратите внимание – это решение не было единогласным, и я не могу не подчеркнуть серьезность наших намерений о приостановлении или отзыве вашей лицензии на медицинскую практику._

_Решение Совета состоит из одного (1) действия для того, чтобы считать данный вопрос закрытым:_

_1\. Понижение в звании до лейтенанта на испытательный срок в шесть (6) месяцев, с последующим восстановлением в звании лейтенант-командера при условии отсутствия дальнейших нареканий. Любой проступок в течение испытательного срока может привести к тому, что понижение в звании станет постоянным, с немедленным увольнением с должности в качестве старшего медицинского офицера ЮСС Энтерпрайз._

_Глава Медицинской Службы  
Адмирал Эндрю Раске_

Гнев и облегчение обрушились на Маккоя с такой силой, что глаза наполнились слезами, и ему пришлось их закрыть, прежде чем окончательно потерять лицо. Шесть месяцев понижения. Позорно, но он сможет с этим смириться. С этим _легко_ смириться при условии, что Джим будет рядом. Видимо Арчер и Флокс продолжили лоббировать его интересы. Все еще стоя с закрытыми глазами, он вдруг почувствовал головокружение и пробормотал:  
– Слава богу.

Откуда-то, словно издалека, до него донесся негодующий голос Джима:  
– Это нормально, по-твоему?!

Головокружение усилилось, и ему пришлось тяжело опуститься, сев на край кровати. Это не помогло, и он сложился пополам, опустив голову между коленями в попытке глотнуть воздуха, внезапно ставшего разреженным. Они на самом деле пытались отобрать у него медицинскую лицензию... Он совершенно не представлял, что значит быть Леонардом, не будучи доктором Маккоем.

– Боунз? – Голос Джима все еще звучал издалека, и в ответ он смог выдавить лишь какой-то сиплый горловой звук.

Ему на спину мягко опустилась рука, и Маккой ощутил, что сломался, ошеломленный осознанием всего того, чего он едва не лишился. Он услышал свой всхлип и почувствовал, как рука на его спине мягко сжалась в ответ. Капля влаги упала на пол, потом другая.

Джим еще раз мягко сжал руку и прошептал:  
– Давай, Боунз…

Он не знал, что было предложено, возможно и Джим не знал тоже, но ему внезапно стало невыносимо сидеть вот так, закрывшись. Одному. Маккой развернулся и, почти ничего не видя из-за серой пелены перед глазами, лег рядом, прижавшись к боку другого человека. Тот издал звук, который мог быть удивленным, но Маккой это проигнорировал, спрятав лицо в изгибе шеи Джима и делая несколько прерывистых вдохов. Слыша частое, сильное биение его пульса, Маккой тихо пробормотал:  
– Я потерял тебя.

Правая рука Джима поднялась выше и снова легла между лопаток Маккоя.  
– Ты меня вернул.

Маккой все еще чувствовал себя напрочь разбитым.  
– Они пытались отобрать у меня лицензию. Не знаю, что бы я тогда делал.

Он ощутил, как Джим тяжело сглотнул, прежде чем сказать:  
– Все в порядке, Боунз. Они этого не сделали.

Джим пах потом и антисептическим мылом, ничего похожего на его привычный запах лосьона после бритья и чего-то еще – особенного, мужского по своей сути, но он по-прежнему оставался _Джимом_. Маккой усмехнулся, хотя в этом не было и следа веселья.  
– Я эмоционально скомпрометирован. Похоже ты это вокруг себя распространяешь.

Единственным ответом Джима было чуть более крепкое объятие.

Не опасаясь зрительного контакта, Маккой позволил себе тихое:  
– Ты мне не безразличен, Джим. Прости. Я не знаю, что с этим делать.

Молчание растянулось на несколько секунд.  
– Ты мне тоже небезразличен, Боунз.

– Но не так.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – тихо прозвучало в ответ, так тихо, что Маккой даже не был уверен, верно ли он расслышал. 

Готовый снова потерять сознание, с бешено колотящимся сердцем, едва способный дышать, но заставил себя отстраниться, чтобы встретить взгляд другого мужчины.

Твою мать.

Что-то отражалось на дне голубых глазах – что-то, что Маккой никогда до этого не видел.

Джим улыбнулся одним уголком губ и подняв руку к лицу Маккоя легко очертил костяшками пальцев линию от скулы к подбородку, прежде чем уронить руку обратно на одеяло.  
– Наверное я тоже эмоционально скомпрометирован. Уже давно. Не говори Споку, он украдет мое кресло.

Рот Маккоя приоткрылся, но он ни за что на свете не смог бы сейчас придумать достойный ответ.

На мгновение нахмурившись, Джим сумел поднять руку к шее Маккоя и положить ее на затылок, потянув его вниз для поцелуя.

_Твою мать…_

Маккой вдруг осознал, что на протяжении многих лет не упускал возможности лишний раз бросить мимолетный взгляд на эти губы – когда Джим улыбался, смеялся, пил, поддразнивал, но он никогда и не думал, что они, даже отдаленно, могут ощущаться… так.

Джим издал какой-то хриплый гортанный звук, и Маккой решил, что ему нужно услышать его снова _немедленно_ , поэтому сбросив изумленное оцепенение, мягко коснулся ладонями лица Джима и ответил на поцелуй со всей страстью – чудо, что им вообще удавалось дышать. Неизвестно сколько времени спустя он слегка отстранился, чтоб полюбоваться на тяжело дышащего, раскрасневшегося Джима, его растрепанную отросшую челку и потрясенный, чуть потерянный взгляд голубых глаз.

Джим облизнул губы, поднял бровь и озвучил недавние слова из внутреннего монолога Маккоя:  
– Твою мать, Боунз.

Маккой лишь улыбнулся, наклонился и снова его поцеловал.


	9. Дом

Это было легко.

И это удивило Маккоя больше всего, хотя он не мог сказать почему. Было абсолютно, непостижимо легко оказаться в отношениях с Джеймсом Кирком.

Даже в тот первый день, когда весь его страх, стресс и смятение так просто сменились восхитительной мешаниной ощущений, что воплощал собой Джим. Они целовались и целовались до головокружения, а затем еще и еще, пока, наконец, голова Маккоя не сползла на грудь Джима, оказавшись под его подбородком, где он мог ощущать стремительное биение пульса как наглядное напоминание о том, что Джим – живее всех живых. И тогда он наконец понял, от чего так упорно бежал – он любил Джима Кирка. Да поможет ему бог.

Рука Джима была свободно перекинута поверх.   
– Боунз? – Легкое пожатие, затем он почувствовал, как Джим сглотнул, последовала странная заминка, прежде чем прозвучало: – Почему ты пошел со мной?

Маккой прокрутил вопрос в голове, но тот не стал более понятным.   
– Куда? – Он ощутил, как Джим напрягся, и подался назад, приподнявшись на локте, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Тот явно собирался произнести: «Не важно», и Леонард поспешил переспросить: – Куда, Джим?

Губы Джима дрогнули в неуверенной полуулыбке, и он процитировал:   
– Космос – это риск и болезни во мраке и тишине...

О. Это… Маккой снова откинул голову на грудь Джима и задумался. Вспомнил тонкий синий томик, спрятанный в соседней спальне, и первые, привлекшие его внимание, строки оттуда.

Развернувшись вполоборота, не отказываясь от своего места на груди Джима, но стараясь, чтобы его голос был хорошо слышен, Маккой ответил:   
– Пайк дал мне выбор – должность ведущего хирурга, тут, в Сан-Франциско. И даже предоставил возможность вести исследования, чтобы подсластить пилюлю. Это было всем, о чем я только мог мечтать, когда Звездный флот предложил мне покинуть Джорджию, – Джим крепче его обнял, но молчал, ожидая продолжения, – а потом Пайк передал мне твой падд вместе с книгой.

Он вздохнул, пытаясь понять, как лучше описать то, что тогда случилось.   
– Не знаю, где ты ее взял, но я открыл ее в офисе Пайка, и мое внимание сразу привлекли строки. – Маккой облизнул губы, затем тихо процитировал для Джима: – _По дороге в инфекционную больницу, под этим океаном голубизны, пестрящим облаками, гонимыми с северо-востока – холодный ветер_. Днем он практиковал медицину, а ночью писал, и этим… Боже, Джим, ты напомнил мне, что и _Земля_ может быть полна опасностей и болезней, и в одиночестве... думаю, в одиночестве тишина была бы оглушительной. 

Маккой переместился, чтобы полностью лечь на Джима, и, опираясь на локти, навис над ним, продолжив:   
– _В этот новый мир они вступают нагие, закоченевшие, не уверенные ни в чем, кроме того, что вступают в него..._ – он сдвинулся, теснее прижавшись бедрами, разжигая пламя удовольствия между ними, встречая взгляд другого мужчины: – Ты получил меня, Джим. Целиком и полностью.

И Джим улыбнулся, и свет этой улыбки _сиял_ в его глазах, когда он ответил:   
– Я тоже люблю тебя, Боунз.

Слишком легко.

Вплоть до момента, когда через пару недель Маккой вернулся из магазина и обнаружил, что квартира пуста.

Быстрый осмотр показал, что кресло тоже исчезло, Маккой провел рукой по лицу – паршивец сбежал. Но, по крайней мере, должен же он был взять с собой комм... Попытка связаться с беглецом успехом не увенчалась, устройство выдало сообщение об ошибке. Какого черта... Взлом коммуникатора? Маккой разрывался между вариантами дождаться, когда Джим вернется, а затем быстро его придушить, или же немедленно вызвать Спока и устроить масштабные поиски, пока, наконец, не обратил внимание на дату, отображающуюся на экране его падда.

Был четверг.

Офицерское кладбище Звездного флота по четвергам было закрыто для обычных посетителей и защищено полем, гасящим все электронные сигналы. Правила всегда охраняли это место от пристального внимания общественности или фотографов, но во флоте существовало дополнительное негласное соглашение – по четвергам никто ничего не видел. Никто не видел Адмирала Чандру, приходящего каждый четверг после полудня поговорить со своей женой – она погибла в битве у Вулкана вместе со своим кораблем. Никто не видел посла Зо'тар, когда она раз в год посещала Землю, чтобы помедитировать рядом с мемориальной плитой отца – героя, адмирала Звездного флота. Никто не видел Вайнону Кирк, когда она пробиралась на кладбище к мемориалу, посвященному гибели Кельвина – иногда улыбающаяся, иногда молчащая у памятной плиты своего мужа или бросающая в его адрес усталые, полные слез или гнева слова.

Злость испарилась. Он знал где искать Джима, и, к счастью, это было недалеко.  
Маккой подумал было насчет униформы, но это же четверг, поэтому он просто натянул свою кожаную куртку.

Мемориал в память о павших на службе офицерах был укрыт от взглядов и расположен в отличном месте, на пологом склоне спускающегося к океану холма.

Это не было одним из тех старинных традиционных захоронений, что уже практически исчезли, выйдя из моды много веков назад, – это было место памяти и созерцания. Гравийная тропа спускалась вниз по направлению к океану, через серию белых мраморных плит с именами и датами, образующими пологий комплекс террас – пространство скорби о сотнях, если не тысячах. Когда Звездный флот возводил мемориал, он делал это на совесть. Кадеты иногда называли это место «герои Федерации», и будь все проклято, если в этом беспечном названии не было истинной правды.

Порядок расположения мемориальных плит был хронологическим, поэтому Маккой уверенно двинулся вниз по тропе, мимо зеленой террасы, где, как он знал, можно было найти капитана Робау и Джорджа Кирка. Террасой ниже он обнаружил знакомое инвалидное кресло, оставленное рядом с дорожкой, и это заставило его сердце сжаться. Он провел мысленную линию от кресла вниз по склону.

Джим. Сидящий на траве спиной к стене, лицом к океану.

Маккой двинулся вдоль стены, пока не поравнялся с другим мужчиной, но Джим так и не открыл глаз. _Адмирал Кристофер Пайк_ – было выгравировано над его головой. Как Маккой и думал.

Повернувшись спиной к плите и сползая вниз, он устроился рядом и стал молча ждать. Стоял солнечный день, трава под ними, к счастью, была сухой, белые мраморные плиты сияли в ярких лучах солнца.

В конце концов, не открывая глаз, Джим тихо произнес:   
– Я пропустил похороны.

– Думаю, Спок был. – Маккой почувствовал, как его собственное сожаление болезненно скручивается в груди. – У меня тоже не получилось. Они показывали их в новостях.

– Ну конечно. Они любят вспоминать о героях Федерации, когда случается что-то плохое. – В голосе Джима было больше усталости, чем горечи, и доктор не знал, что это значит.

Маккой, казалось, мог чувствовать надпись на одной из плит за их спинами, незримое присутствие: капитан _Джордж Кирк, ЮСС Кельвин_.

Солнце скрылось за набежавшими облаками, и температура заметно упала.

Их плечи чуть соприкасались и Маккой ощутил слабую дрожь сидящего рядом.   
– Ты мерзнешь.

– Я в порядке, – все еще не открывая глаз, ответил Джим. 

Рискнув, Маккой возразил:  
– Это не так.

Джим покачал головой, и черты его лица дрогнули. Он подался вперед, позволив себе уткнуться лбом в колени.

Маккой хмурился, глядя на то, как Джим плачет, беззвучно, все еще упорно сдерживаясь. Подняв руку, он позволил ей лечь между лопаток другого мужчины, мягко поглаживая его спину в утешающем жесте.   
– Давай, Джим, – он понял, что стояло за этими словами лишь после того, как сам их произнес, – отпусти это.

Джим всхлипнул, раз, другой, и его плечи затряслись от по сути вынужденного эмоционального выброса. Маккой не убирал свою руку в попытке предложить хоть какое-то утешение, не пересекая границ – поза Джима была закрытой и излучала ту самую независимость, которая с большим запасом делала его самым молодым капитаном во флоте.

Та же упрямая независимость, которая однажды может его убить. Маккой еще больше нахмурился. Да пошло оно все…

Осторожно, опасаясь, что Джим резко оттолкнет его, отказавшись принять этот жест, Маккой потянул его за плечи к себе. Джим на самом деле сначала сопротивлялся, но доктор был настойчив, чувствуя, что легко преодолеет такое сопротивление. По правде говоря, он даже не представлял, как Джим преодолел десяток метров от своего кресла до их места у этой плиты. Маккой мельком заметил его покрасневшее, мокрое от слез лицо, прежде чем Джим завалился на него боком и, съежившись, лег головой на колени доктора, лицом к океану.

Левая рука Маккоя зарылась в волосы Джима, а правая обняла и легла на грудь.

Тело Джима все еще сотрясали беззвучные рыдания, и Маккой просто поддерживал его, терпеливо ожидая. В конце концов Джим затих, продолжая зябко дрожать, но двигаться, похоже, не собирался. Поднялся свежий бриз, еще больше понижая температуру, сгущая тучи, заслонившие солнце.

Маккой был настолько поглощен путаницей мыслей, что вздрогнул, когда что-то мягкое упало на плечи Джима и, как следствие, на него – плотное тканое покрывало с геометрическим узором из коричневых, зеленых и синих фигур. Цвета пустыни.

Подняв глаза, он увидел высившегося над ними Филиппа Бойса. Маккой даже не слышал, как тот подошел. 

Бойс смотрел на них с нечитаемым выражением на лице, его светлые волосы были растрепаны ветром. Одна из его рук была прижата к боку, и Маккой вытянул шею, чтобы обнаружить, что тот сжимает в ней россыпь мелких цветов. Антарианские звездочки – яркие голубые бутоны странно знакомого оттенка.

Джим пошевелился, накинув покрывало на плечи, затем переместился, когда понял, что рядом кто-то есть. Проводя рукой по лицу, как будто это могло помочь ему восстановить самообладание, он неловко поднялся, чтобы сесть прямо, щурясь от яркого света. Выглядел он неважно – волосы в беспорядке, лицо со следами слез... Что-то в выражении лица Бойса смягчилось.

Джим сонно посмотрел на ткань, накинутую на его плечи, и его глаза распахнулись в удивлении.   
– Я помню это, – пробормотал он.

– Он брал его с собой на Олдрин в качестве напоминания о доме. Ни на одном из кораблей с ним не расставался. Бойс взмахнул рукой и бросил цветы поверх плиты с именем Пайка. Некоторые из маленьких синих соцветий упали на плечи сидящих мужчин, окутывая их каким-то особым дымно-земляным ароматом.

Маккой моргнул от удивления и поймал цветок, мгновение покрутив его в руке, прежде чем бережно положить на траву. Ему вдруг стал понятен этот выбор.

Бойс обошел их справа и, махнув рукой, скомандовал:   
– Вставайте, вы оба. Приказ доктора. Сейчас начнется дождь. Он присел на корточки и взяв Джима под руку, подтянул вверх, одновременно Маккой сделал то же самое слева. 

Поддерживаемый ими с двух сторон, Джим снова направился к тропинке, и Маккой с облегчением вздохнул, когда Бойс догадался, что им лучше дойти до кресла, а не подкатывать его к Джиму.   
Возле ворот был припаркован флаер, и Бойс молча направил их к нему. А когда они покинули паркинг, он повернул направо, а не налево. Маккой поднял бровь.

Не отрывая глаз от проезжей части, Бойс сказал:   
– Вы оба выглядите так, будто вам нужна хорошая еда.

Джим смотрел в окно и, похоже, не был склонен это комментировать, поэтому Маккой тоже держал язык за зубами.

Поездка из города к Педро-Пойнт была недолгой, Бойс свернул у знака с указателем на Шелтер-Коув, и они продолжили путь по узкой дороге, которая закончилась у ворот ранчо, раскинувшегося на склоне холма. Дом с видом на океан с обеих сторон был окружен деревьями, его огромные окна зеркально отражали приближающуюся непогоду. Кресло Джима легко прошло в двери, Маккой распознал за этим еле различимые признаки преднамеренной модификации.   
Бойс был откуда-то с востока, Нью-Йорк, кажется, подумал Маккой, но декор гостиной был целиком и полностью калифорнийским. Гостиная была объединена с кухней и столовой, большой каменный камин частично разделял пространство помещения. Рядом с длинным диваном стоял старинный, обитый железом сундук, используемый в качестве журнального столика.   
Джим мельком оглядел комнату и остановил взгляд на фото в углу – стоящие бок о бок, улыбающиеся в камеру Пайк и Бойс… и удивленно распахнул глаза, заметив их сплетенные руки.

За спиной Бойса Джим поднял бровь в немом вопросе: « _Ты об этом знал_?».

Маккой лишь неопределенно пожал плечами, не представляя, как передать, что ему самому все стало известно совсем недавно.

По дому разносись чудесные аппетитные ароматы, и вслед за Бойсом они направились на большую открытую кухню. Подмигнув Джиму, тот поставил на стойку три бокала и вытащил бутылку красного вина из встроенного в стену бара. Чувствуя, что Маккой собирается протестовать, он заметил:   
– К счастью, Леонард, я выше тебя по званию. Полстакана ему можно.

Джим ухмыльнулся, и Маккой почувствовал, как возражения испаряются.

Бойс вытащил из шкафа три большие тарелки, другую посуду, и жестом пригласил их к длинному столу у окна.

Накрывая на стол, Маккой остановился на мгновение, засмотревшись на темные тучи, нависшие над океаном. Уже стемнело, вода казалась чернильно-черной. Он обернулся и увидел, что Бойс поднимает из духовки чугунный горшок.

– Я подумал, что это займет меня на пару дней, – произнес он, снимая крышку, стараясь не обжечься, – надеюсь, вам понравится ирландское рагу. 

Пахло волшебно, а приготовление, должно быть, потребовало немало времени. Они расположились на своих местах и принялись за еду. Вино было изумительным, Маккой бросил взгляд на этикетку и чуть не подавился, когда увидел год.

В вопросах приема пищи Джим все еще был довольно неуклюжим, но Бойс просто игнорировал его затруднения вместе со всем причиненным беспорядком. Как только они покончили с ужином, завязалась неторопливая беседа. Начали с комплиментов ужину, вспомнили несколько юмористических случаев с Бойсом в прошлом году, затем последовало несколько осторожных воспоминаний о Пайке, постепенно становящихся все более личными – каждому было, что рассказать. Маккой рад был обнаружить у старшего коллеги отличное чувство юмора вкупе с невозмутимой манерой подачи.

К тому времени, как на небе показались звезды, Джим начал клевать носом, одеяло Пайка все еще было накинуто на его плечи. Маккой уже хотел было предложить отвезти его домой, но Бойс сказал:   
– Диван раскладывается, если нажмешь ту кнопку, в конце. Почему бы тебе не взять одеяло и не прилечь, Джим. Подушки там уже есть.

К удивлению Маккоя, Джим с благодарностью улыбнулся и направил свое кресло к дивану. 

Врачи отпустили его одного, но оба прислушивались к звукам, когда он устраивался на диване. Через минуту Бойс собрал пустые тарелки, жестом предложив Маккою остаться. Вернувшись из кухни, он взмахнул бутылкой виски и двумя стаканами.

Маккой издал низкий свист признательности марке, и Бойс улыбнулся, указывая подбородком в сторону гостиной:   
– Не дай ему узнать, что я принес, после того как отправил его спать.

– Никогда. Врачи должны держаться вместе.

– Чертовски верно.

Бойс щедро плеснул виски, и они чокнулись. Немного помолчали, смакуя первый глоток, а затем Бойс не смог сдержать хитрой улыбки:  
– Я так понимаю, вы двое наконец смогли разобраться в некоторых вещах.

– В некотором роде, – щеки Маккоя порозовели. 

Бойс фыркнул.  
– Тогда я должен Крису выпить. Он был бы тем еще самодовольным сукиным сыном, если бы мог быть здесь.

Потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы Маккой обдумал этот комментарий, а затем тоже фыркнул:   
– Так ты ставил против нас?

– Мы оба делали ставки _за вас_ , спор был только о времени.

Маккой позволил своему лбу звучно упереться в столешницу, глухо пробормотав:  
– Мы были настолько прозрачны?

– Мммм, – Бойс сделал глоток и ухмыльнулся, – скорее, это просто был характерный, хорошо знакомый нам шаблон.

Слегка приподняв голову, Маккой поднял бровь: «Хочу ли я об этом знать?».

Ухмылка превратилась в ласковую улыбку, хотя что-то еще мерцало в глазах Бойса.   
– Я был с этим человеком долгое время. Ты бы видел его кадетом: ум, дерзость, красота... очень кое-кого напоминает. Мы не были вместе в академии, но я как-то нашел его мертвецки пьяным, расстающимся с содержимым своего желудка на берегу пруда, недалеко от штаб-квартиры, после провала Кобаяши Мару на третьем курсе. Я его вытащил оттуда до того, как появилась охрана, это укрепило нашу дружбу. Следующие шесть лет я провел, латая его на трех разных кораблях, прежде чем мы окончательно сошлись. Крис установил для себя высочайшие стандарты, относясь по-человечески ко всем на борту, кроме самого себя. Когда наступил предел, я был там, чтобы собрать те осколки, что от него остались. Тогда мы и поняли, что же между нами было все это время.

– Как ты... – Маккой сбился, не в силах подобрать слова, но все-таки продолжив, – справлялся? Он безрассудно рискует, и остается лишь ждать, чтобы привести его в норму, снова и снова… Каждый раз сходя с ума в надежде на его возвращение...

Бойс пожал плечами.  
– Человек или принимает свою жизнь такой как она есть, встречая ее лицом к лицу, или поворачивается к ней спиной и начинает чахнуть. – Он сделал еще один глоток скотча и с предельной искренностью в голосе произнес: – Иногда это просто тебя убивает, но когда ты любишь кого-то, ты должен любить в нем все. В том числе и безрассудство, и импульсивность, – чуть мягче он добавил: – и еще ему следует доверять, даже когда лишь ты один можешь облегчить груз его сомнений по ночам.

Маккой кивнул этой простой истине в словах другого человека и почувствовал, словно тяжесть свалилась с плеч, хотя мысли об этих ожидании и _надежде_ ужасали его. Небольшая цена, подумал он. Воспоминание об объятиях Джима утвердили его уверенность – действительно небольшая.

За дружеской беседой они опустошили бокалы и налили еще, продолжая – перебирая лучшие сплетни, ходившие среди медперсонала, обсуждая перспективы новой техники для клеточной регенерации и ход восстановления Джима, вспоминая легенды о подвигах Флокса на NX-01, убеждаясь, что мнение Бойса о Раске очень схоже с мнением Маккоя.

Маккой не мог припомнить, когда он в последний раз вот так часами разговаривал с кем-то, кроме Джима. Как будто они были хорошими друзьями. В конце концов, Бойс в последний раз осушил свой стакан и прищурился чтобы разглядеть циферблат на кухне.   
– Уже заполночь, Леонард. Все хорошие капитаны должны быть уложены в подобающие кровати.

Маккой фыркнул, кивнул и с хрустом потянулся, поднимаясь.

Джим лежал, вытянувшись на диване, укрытый покрывалом Пайка, плотно обернувшим его плечи, и Маккой почувствовал, как что-то шевельнулось в груди. Он выглядел таким молодым. Он и _был_ молод. Еще и тридцати нет. Вселенная так велика… Маккой вздрогнул при мысли об этом, от накатившего волнения, которое ему внезапно стало трудно сдерживать.

Рука легла на плечо, и Джим сразу проснулся – капитанское чутье, всегда срабатывающее, когда тот спал в незнакомом месте. Но то, что обычно выглядело как резкое возвращение в реальность в полной боевой готовности, сейчас являло собой лишь сонное потягивание, с улыбкой, с щекой, прижимающейся к мягкой ткани покрывала.  
– Хочу ли я знать, о чем вы там говорили? – спросил он хриплым, заспанным голосом.

– Медицинские дела, – глаза Бойса мерцали, когда он посмотрел на Маккоя, – очень конфиденциальная информация. – Тон был огорченный, но виноватым он не выглядел, как и Маккой.

Джим сел на край дивана, и Бойс присел с ним рядом. Приобнял молодого капитана за плечи, и произнес:   
– Сила цивилизации измеряется не способностью вести войны, а способностью их предотвращать. Ты поступил правильно, сынок.

У Маккоя перехватило дыхание, но Джим лишь резко кивнул в ответ, затем в порыве наклонился вперед и крепко обнял Бойса.

Бойс пробормотал что-то вроде: «О, Джеймс», и ответил ему тем же. Это длилось недолго, но отстранившись оба казались более расслабленными.

С сожалением Джим заставил себя вернуть покрывало, прежде чем переместиться в инвалидное кресло.

Бойс улыбнулся, несмотря на затаившуюся в глазах грусть.   
– Забирай его.

Джим ответил неуверенной улыбкой и крепко сжал подарок.

– Ладно, Джим, – Маккой обхватил другого мужчину за плечи и крепко его обнял, – поехали домой.

– Угу, Боунз, – Джим вложил свою ладонь в руку другого мужчины и мягко ее сжал. – «Дом» – звучит хорошо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В тексте процитировано [Весна и все остальное](http://www.uspoetry.ru/poem/150) Уильяма Карлоса Уильямса (William Carlos Williams).


End file.
